


Rauchzeichen

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurz vor Ostern macht ein Brand das Haus, in dem Mathias mit seiner Familie lebt, vorübergehend unbewohnbar. Aus Platzgründen kommt er bei der Familie seines Exfreundes Thilo unter. Doch einfach ist die Situation für Mathias nicht, vor allem mit Thilos Annäherungsversuchen. Thilos Onkel wohnt ebenfalls zeitweilig im Haus und hat seine eigenen Probleme, doch mit seiner offenen Art bringt er Mathias auf andere Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mit letzter Kraft

Als Mathias seinen Rucksack und die große Sporttasche mit seinen Klamotten aufnahm und aus dem Bus ausstieg, regnete es. Die feinen Tropfen spürte man kaum, doch sie benetzten nach und nach jeden Zentimeter und machten alles feuchtklamm. Seine rahmenlose Brille wurde schon nach wenigen Metern blind und seine kurzen dunkelblonden Haare würden sich schon bald wieder unschön locken.

Sein Ziel lag laut den Angaben seines Freundes etwa fünf Minuten zu Fuß entfernt. Er wollte nur noch ankommen, zur Ruhe kommen, was nach den letzten Tagen dringend nötig war. Allerdings fürchtete er, dass das nicht so einfach werden würde.

„Mathias, da bist du endlich.“  
Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte. Thilo kam ihm entgegen gelaufen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, die er steif über sich ergehen ließ. Sonst hätte er die Umarmung sofort erwidert, gar genossen, doch zurzeit ging das nicht.

„Alter, was für ein Schreck. Meine Eltern sagen, du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du magst. Du kommst auch genau richtig. Es gibt gleich Abendessen.“ Thilo plapperte vor sich hin, was bei ihm immer ein deutliches Zeichen von Aufregung oder Nervosität war.

Mathias nahm es schweigend hin und folgte seinem Freund zu dessen Haus. Es lag am Ende einer kleinen Seitenstraße auf einem großen, überwucherten Grundstück. Thilos Familie war erst vor einigen Wochen hier eingezogen und für den Garten hatte wohl noch keiner Zeit gefunden, während die Vorbesitzer ihn offenbar sehr vernachlässigt hatten.

„Komm rein... Mama? Wir sind zurück. Wir bringen nur kurz Mathias Sachen hoch und kommen dann gleich runter“, rief Thilo quer durch den Flur, während er seine Schuhe abstreifte. Saskia, ein schon etwas älterer Schäferhundmischling, kam daraufhin an getrottet und begrüßte sie.  
„Ist in Ordnung“, antwortete Thilos Mutter in derselben Lautstärke. Dann gingen sie ins Dachgeschoss hinauf, wo Thilo sein eigenes Reich bekommen hatte.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass du hier schläfst. Das Gästezimmer im ersten Stock ist schon belegt, also...“ Thilo breitete die Arme aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Daraufhin versuchte Mathias sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. „Danke, es ist okay so, wenn es dich nicht stört. Du musst dir wirklich keine Umstände machen.“  
„Gut, dann...“ Thilo kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. „Also, hast du Hunger? Wie gesagt, es gibt gleich Abendessen.“  
„Ja, lass uns runter gehen. Ich sollte erst einmal deine Eltern begrüßen.“  
„Okay.“

Unten war schon einiges los. Thilos Mutter war dabei den Esstisch zu decken, seine jüngeren Brüder Lucas und Lars, Zwillinge, halfen ihr und alberten dabei herum. Auf dem Sofa saßen Thilos Vater und ein Mann und schauten fern. Mathias kannte den Mann nicht, doch mit seinen strubbeligen braunen Haaren wies er eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit auf.

„Mein Onkel Alexander. Er pennt momentan im Gästezimmer“, informierte Thilo ihn.  
Mathias nickte verstehend, wurde im nächsten Moment aber abgelenkt, als Thilos Mutter ihn entdeckte.  
„Da seid ihr zwei ja. Mathias, schön, dass du hier bist. Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.“ Sie zog ihn in eine kurze herzliche Umarmung, die er ebenso wie die seines Freundes zuvor über sich ergehen ließ.

„Guten Abend, Frau Jäger. Es geht schon. Danke, dass ich eine Weile hier bleiben darf.“  
„Wir waren doch schon beim Du, sag ruhig Janine. Und mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Das Haus ist groß genug und wir haben gerne Gäste. Jetzt setz dich erst einmal und komm zur Ruhe. Schatz, kommt ihr? Essen ist fertig“, rief sie im gleichen Atemzug in Richtung Sofa, während sie einen Korb mit geschnittenem Brot auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Die beiden Männer schalteten den Fernseher aus und kamen mit an den Tisch, der trotz seiner Größe vollgestellt wirkte.  
„Hallo Mathias.“  
„Guten Abend, Herr Jäger, uhm, Johannes.“  
„Das ist mein Bruder Alexander. Er wird ebenfalls die nächste Zeit hier wohnen.“ Er deutete auf den deutlich jüngeren Mann neben sich und Mathias nickte ihm kurz zur Begrüßung zu.  
„Setzt euch, lasst uns essen.“

Es wurden Stühle gerückt, Besteck klapperte auf Tellern. Jeder nahm sich, worauf er Appetit hatte. Als schließlich Ruhe einkehrte und jeder mit Essen beschäftigt war, nahm Herr Jäger wieder das Gespräch auf. „Wir haben dir ja bereits am Telefon gesagt, dass wir morgen in den Osterurlaub fliegen. Deshalb ist Alex auch hier. Er wird sich während unserer Abwesenheit um das Haus, den Garten und Saskia kümmern. Dann muss sie in der Zeit nicht in eine Hundepension. Wenn wir wie sonst zum campen gefahren wären, hättest du mitkommen können. Aber um diese Jahreszeit ist es dafür noch etwas zu kühl.“  
„Danke Herr... Johannes, aber ich bin schon froh, dass ich hier bleiben kann. Außerdem habe ich einiges zu erledigen, da kann ich nicht so einfach weg.“  
„Gut, dann fühl dich hier wie Zuhause. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, wende dich einfach an Alex. Der guckt zwar die ganze Zeit grimmig, ist aber eigentlich ganz nett.“  
Besagter junger Mann verdrehte die Augen, lächelte Mathias aber bestätigend zu. Der erwiderte das Lächeln unweigerlich und sah dann hastig auf seinen Teller.  
„Danke, das werde ich tun“, entgegnete er und aß verlegen weiter.

Am Tisch entstanden kleine Gespräche darüber, was in den Nachrichten war, was noch alles erledigt werden musste bis zur Abreise und darüber, was am Abend im Fernsehen laufen würde. Mathias hörte schweigend zu. Während die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel, wurde er müder und müder, obwohl es gerade einmal sieben war. Doch er hatte seit zwei Nächten kaum geschlafen, so war das nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

Nach dem Essen, als sie den Tisch abräumten, sprach Thilo ihn darauf an. „Sollen wir dann hoch gehen? Du siehst fertig aus.“  
Mathias nickte zustimmend, dankbar für den Vorschlag. Er funktionierte gerade nur noch auf Autopilot, aber das Schlafen fiel ihm im Moment auch nicht so leicht.

Sie wünschten allen eine gute Nacht und verzogen sich nach oben in Thilos Zimmer. Das war trotz der Dachschrägen sehr geräumig. Sie hatten auf der Etage auch ein eigenes kleines Bad, so waren sie ungestört.

Gähnend ließ Mathias sich auf die am Boden liegende Gästematratze sinken, während Thilo seinen PC einschaltete. Eine Weile waren nur die Geräusche des Zimmers zu hören. Der leise Lüfter des Rechners, Tastengeklapper und das Rascheln von Papier auf dem Schreibtisch, dann erfüllte Musik den Raum. Mathias lauschte eine Zeit lang darauf, während er einfach nur regungslos auf dem Rücken lag, die Augen geschlossen.

„Es hat keiner danach gefragt“, meinte er schließlich leise. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Thilo, der ihn vom Schreibtisch aus beobachtete.  
„Die Zwillinge wissen nicht, warum du hier bist. Meine Eltern wollten dir nicht zu nahe treten, Onkel Alex hat wohl gerade seine eigenen Probleme und ich versuche meine Neugier zu beherrschen.“  
„Ach so.“  
„Aber wenn du reden willst... In der Zeitung stand nicht wirklich etwas. Nur allgemeine Dinge.“  
„Was stand denn drin? Ich... hab nicht danach geguckt.“  
Thilo drehte sich ein wenig mit seinem Stuhl hin und her und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat Samstagnacht einen Brand gegeben. Alle Bewohner wurden nachts evakuiert. Jemand ist gestorben und das Haus ist jetzt unbewohnbar.“  
„Die alte Frau Steiner aus dem ersten Stock hatte einen Herzinfarkt. Sie hat die Aufregung nicht verkraftet. An sich sind alle rechtzeitig rausgekommen, wegen der Rauchmelder, aber ein paar Leute haben Rauchvergiftungen erlitten.“ Gedankenversunken streckte Mathias seine Arme in die Luft. Die Ärmel seines Shirts rutschten zurück und blasse Haut kam zum Vorschein. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie wieder mit Sommersprossen übersäht waren. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wären stattdessen jetzt voller Brandwunden.

„Anja ist gestürzt und hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Sie und meine Eltern kommen bei meinen Großeltern unter.“  
„Und das Haus? Ich meine, könnt ihr da wirklich nicht wieder rein?“  
„Vorerst nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt wird. Die untersuchen die Brandursache und dann muss geprüft werden, ob man das Haus renovieren kann oder abreißen muss, der Hauptschaden ist halt im unteren Bereich und die Statik muss wohl geprüft werden... Wir konnten gestern in Begleitung kurz rein, Sachen holen, schauen, was noch geht. Alles riecht nach Rauch, aber unsere Sachen haben oben unterm Dach kaum etwas abbekommen. Also hatten wir Glück.“  
„Wir können deine Klamotten morgen Früh in die Maschine stecken. Und du kannst gerne hier oben duschen. Oder willst du gleich schlafen? Siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du viel Schlaf bekommen.“  
„Duschen klingt super. Vielleicht werde ich dann endlich den Geruch los.“ Müde kämpfte Mathias sich auf die Beine.

„Okay, du wirst dich schon zurechtfinden, und bis deine Sachen gewaschen sind, kann ich dir was von mir leihen. Warte kurz.“ Thilo stand auf und kramte aus seinem Schrank eine frische Shorts und ein Shirt hervor. „Das Zeug sollte passen.“  
„Danke.“

Im Bad stand Mathias erst einmal vor dem Spiegel und starrte sich an. Er war müde, wirklich müde, aber momentan fiel es ihm schwer, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Der Rauchgeruch hing noch immer an ihm, weil seine Kleidung danach roch. So wurde er auch permanent an die Nacht erinnert. Im Grunde war das Ganze wirklich nicht dramatisch gewesen, doch egal wie oft er sich das sagte, er schreckte doch immer wieder auf mit der Angst, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Seufzend schälte Mathias sich aus seiner Kleidung und stieg in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser auf der Haut und Thilos herbes Duschgel, dessen Geruch alles andere überdeckte, waren eine wahre Wohltat.  
Zähne hatte er auch seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr richtig geputzt, weshalb es förmlich eine Erleichterung war, dies direkt im Anschluss tun zu können.

Hinterher fühlte Mathias sich viel wohler. Als er in Thilos Klamotten ins Zimmer zurückkam, saß Thilo noch immer vor dem PC und sah auf. „Geht es etwas besser?“  
Mathias nickte stumm, während er seine Sachen auf seiner Tasche ablegte und sich dann auf die Matratze fallen ließ. „Stört es dich, wenn ich versuche, schon zu schlafen? Ich...“  
„Nein, gar nicht. Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich hier noch ein wenig was erledige. Ich werde im Urlaub nicht viel machen können.“ Thilo deutete auf seinen Rechner.  
„Ich werde es kaum merken, bin total fertig.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
Mathias bezweifelte das, sprach es aber nicht aus. Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.

Mathias erwachte schlagartig. Er atmete schwer und starrte orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit. Ein ungewolltes Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper. Ein Traum. Er hatte nur geträumt. Aber es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Das Feuer vor drei Nächten hatte vielleicht keine sichtbaren Spuren an ihm hinterlassen, aber jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss und sich entspannte, sah er wieder alles vor sich: Anjas Panik, der Schock in den Gesichtern der anderen Hausbewohner und wie die alte Frau Steiner zusammenbrach und nicht mehr aufstand.

„Mathias?“ Thilos Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm und erinnerte ihn an die Gegenwart.  
„Ja.“  
„Alles okay?“  
Mathias antwortete nicht, denn nichts war in Ordnung, aber das konnte er nicht sagen.  
Er hörte Stoff rascheln, Schritte von nackten Füßen auf dem Parkett, dann konnte er seinen Freund direkt neben sich spüren. Thilo kroch schweigend zu ihm unter die Decke und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Thilo?“  
„Scht, schlaf.“  
Wie sollte er so schlafen? Die Zeit in der sie so zusammen gewesen waren, war vorbei. Thilo hatte jetzt Sofia.  
„Thilo...“  
„Sag nicht, dass du das jetzt nicht brauchst... Oder willst. Ich wette, in den letzten drei Tagen hat nicht einmal jemand daran gedacht, dich danach zu fragen, wie es dir wirklich geht, oder? Anja hatte schon immer Vorrang, das wird jetzt kaum anders sein. Selbst, dass du hier unterkommst, hast du alleine geregelt. Sei etwas egoistisch und lehn dich bei mir an. Ich helfe nur einem Freund. Mehr ist das hier nicht. Oder lass mich egoistisch sein. Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
„Wir sehen uns doch fast jeden Tag in der Schule.“ Auf den Rest wollte Mathias lieber nicht antworten. Klar war er nicht der Mittelpunkt der Familie, immerhin war der Autismus seiner Schwester rund um die Uhr eine Herausforderung. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Thilo wusste das doch.

„Läuft es nicht gut mit Sofia?“, fragte er dann zögerlich. Er hatte Thilos Freundin schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Sie war eine Stufe unter ihnen und im Schulgebäude lief man sich manchmal über den Weg.  
„Doch, es läuft gut, aber ich vermisse dich trotzdem. Deinen Geruch und deinen Körper.“ Thilo vergrub sein Gesicht in Mathias Halsbeuge. Der bekam davon eine Gänsehaut und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Sein Körper verlangte förmlich nach Nähe, aber es war Thilo gewesen, der sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Das hier war nicht fair.

„Thilo, lass das, ich kann das jetzt nicht... Bitte.“ Er wollte sich lösen, von seinem Freund wegrutschen, doch der hielt ihn fest.  
„Bleib liegen und wehr dich nicht. Das willst du doch gar nicht.“ Thilo streichelte ihm über die Schulter und Seite und Mathias konnte die Wärme der Berührung überdeutlich spüren. Es überforderte ihn, die Sehnsucht in sich zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass Thilo Recht hatte.

Schließlich gab Mathias nach und klammerte sich ungeachtet seiner Worte an Thilo. Tränen bildeten sich unter seinen Lidern und bahnten sich in einem Sturzbach ihren Weg über seine Wangen, während unkontrolliertes Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle kam. „Scheiße, ich hatte solche Angst“, flüsterte er und Thilo hielt ihn einfach, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Ist gut, lass es raus. Jeder hätte da Angst gehabt.“

Mathias wusste nicht, wie lange er so weinte, doch irgendwann hörten die Tränen einfach auf. Er fühlte sich ausgetrocknet und sein Kopf schmerzte, während Thilos Shirt unter seiner Wange klitschnass war.

„Geht es jetzt etwas besser?“  
„Ja.“ Mathias‘ Stimme war nur ein raues Krächzen.  
„Warte kurz.“ Thilo löste sich von ihm, schaltete ein kleines Licht an und holte eine halbvolle Wasserflasche vom Schreibtisch. Während Mathias dankbar ein paar Schlucke trank, zog Thilo sich das nasse Shirt aus.  
„Soll ich wieder in mein Bett oder bei dir bleiben?“ Mathias stellte die Flasche beiseite und hob eine Ecke seiner Decke an. Thilo kroch zurück zu Mathias und löschte das Licht.

„Denkst du, wir können jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen bevor die Nacht vorbei ist?“  
„Ja“, entgegnete Mathias verlegen und kuschelte sich näher. Sofia war ihm egal, für den Moment gehörte sein Freund wieder ihm.

O


	2. Der Sturm vor der Ruhe

Als Mathias das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es draußen schon hell. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich erholt, aber wenigstens hatte er die letzten Stunden ruhig durchgeschlafen. Thilo an seiner Seite schien noch nicht wach zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht und spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Hatte Thilo ihn einfach nur trösten wollen oder hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Die Verwirrung, die das alles mit sich brachte, konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch gebrauchen.

Thilo neben ihm regte sich und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. „Morgen... Konntest du noch schlafen?“, nuschelte er und versteckte ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich munter.  
„Ja, scheint so, du aber offenbar nicht.“  
„Passt schon. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?“

Ein Geräusch von draußen hielt Mathias von einer Antwort ab. Es klang, als würde eine Herde Elefanten die Treppe heraufstürmen. Thilo rollte sich hastig von der Matratze und im nächsten Moment kamen Lucas und Lars hereingestürmt.

„Aufstehen!“ „Runterkommen!“ „Frühstücken!“, riefen die beiden wild durcheinander und sprangen aufs Bett. Dann herrschte einen Moment lang verwirrte Stille. Die Zwillinge starrten Mathias auf seiner Matratze an, denn sie hatten eigentlich ihren Bruder erwartet, und Mathias starrte zurück, denn die quirligen Jungs hatten ihn vollkommen überrascht.

Thilo tauchte hinter ihnen auf, schnappte sich jeden an einem Ohr und zog sie unter Protestrufen zur Tür. „Was hab ich euch gesagt, was ihr tun sollt, wenn ihr ins Zimmer wollt?“  
„Aua, aua! Anklopfen.“  
„Warten, aua!“  
„Merkt euch das endlich, ihr Giftzwerge. Wir kommen in ein paar Minuten runter.“  
Er knallte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen dagegen.  
„Sorry, seit wir umgezogen sind, sind die zwei noch schlimmer.“  
„Schon okay.“

Es war sicher nicht nur die unmögliche Störung, die Thilo aufgeregt hatte. Sie hatten bisher niemandem erzählt, dass sie zusammen gewesen waren. Mathias war sich sicher, dass Thilo selbst Sofia gegenüber nichts erwähnt hatte. Das war noch immer nur ihr Geheimnis.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor Ma sie noch einmal hochschickt. Ich würde mich gerade ins Bad vordrängeln, beeile mich aber.“  
„Ist okay, bis gleich.“  
„Jepp.“

Thilo schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand. Mathias ließ sich wieder zurück sinken und starrte an die Decke. Ihm war absolut nicht nach aufstehen. Er fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt und hätte am liebsten noch weiter geschlafen. Ob es an Thilo neben ihm gelegen hatte, dass er die letzten Stunden hatte ruhig durchschlafen können? Oder war das Zufall gewesen und er einfach zu fertig?

Als Thilo aus dem Bad zurückkam, konnte Mathias schließlich auch nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Er kämpfte sich aus den Federn und ging selbst ins Bad, um sich einigermaßen präsentabel zu machen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie wieder alle am Esstisch. Nur Thilos Onkel fehlte.  
„Er ist ein totaler Langschläfer“, kommentierte Thilo schulterzuckend. „Hast du in den nächsten Tagen etwas vor? Sind doch Ferien.“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. „Hauptsächlich lernen für die Prüfungen.“  
„Du solltest dich ausschlafen, Mathias.“  
„Das werde ich machen.“

Schließlich war das Frühstück vorbei und Thilos Vater klatschte in die Hände. „Also gut, ihr kennt den Zeitplan, Jungs. In einer Stunde steht das Taxi vor der Tür. Bis dahin habt ihr eure Zimmer in Ordnung gebracht und steht mit gepackten Taschen vorm Haus. Hopp, hopp, auf geht‘s.“

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf und verschwanden die Treppe hinauf. Thilo und Mathias hatten es nicht so eilig, denn die Taschen hatte er schon gepackt und so unordentlich war es in Thilos Zimmer nicht.  
Sie halfen erst den Tisch abräumen, dann gingen sie ebenfalls nach oben.

„Wie lange seid ihr nochmal weg? Ich hab das nicht ganz mitbekommen.“  
„Elf Tage, wir kommen nächste Woche Samstag gegen Abend zurück. Das Zimmer gehört in der Zeit ganz dir. Den Gast-Account auf meinem Rechner kennst du ja noch. Wir haben im Hotel sicher auch Internetzugang, also mail mir einfach, wenn was sein sollte.“  
„Klar, was ist mit deinem Onkel? Ist er die ganze Zeit hier?“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Keine Ahnung, was er so vorhat, aber er ist schwer in Ordnung. Kannst auch jeder Zeit zu ihm, wenn was sein sollte.“  
„Hm.“  
„Naja, wird schon. Echt schade, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst.“  
„Das würde mir jetzt eh zu viel werden.“  
„Ja, aber Abstand würde dir nicht schaden. Nicht nur wegen des Brandes. Ich hab auch so mitbekommen, dass es bei dir gerade nicht gut läuft.“ Thilo trat auf Mathias zu und strich ihm eine verirrte Locke hinters Ohr. Mathias hatte seine Haare nach dem Duschen so trocknen lassen, weil Styling gerade das Geringste seiner Probleme war.

„Lass das, Thilo. Du kannst nicht mit mir Schluss machen und dann wieder kommen, nur weil dir danach ist.“ Mathias wandte sich hastig ab. Er hätte das in der letzten Nacht schon nicht zulassen dürfen.  
Wegen dieser Sache hatte er wirklich Zweifel gehabt hierher zu kommen. Doch er hätte auf Dauer sonst nirgendwo hin gekonnt. Bei seiner Großmutter war es so schon eng genug. Die Ruhe, die er jetzt fürs Lernen brauchte, würde er da nicht finden. Dass Thilo schon in einer Stunde wegfahren würde, erleichterte ihn doch sehr.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist. Ich weiß doch nicht, wie ich dir sonst helfen soll.“  
„So jedenfalls nicht.“ Mathias steckte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und wandte den Blick ab. „Soll ich auf irgendetwas achten?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du kennst mein Zeug ja und für alles andere ist Alex da.“  
„Okay.“ Betretene Stille machte sich breit. Thilo zog sein Bettzeug ab und verteilte Mathias Sachen auf dem Bett. Die Extramatratze ließ er unterm Bett verschwinden. „Soll ich dir noch die Waschmaschine und den Trockner zeigen? Dann kannst du dein Zeug grad rein tun.“  
„Ja, das wäre gut.“

Mathias nahm seine Tasche und folgte Thilo in den Keller. Dort gab es neben einem Heizraum auch einen Wäschekeller.  
„Ähm, also, das mit den Programmen...“ Thilo starrte fragend auf die Waschmaschine. Das Waschen überließ er offenbar normalerweise anderen.  
„Schon gut, rutsch mal.“ Mathias schob ihn beiseite, stopfte einen Teil des Inhalts seiner Tasche in die Maschine und stellte nach kurzem Lesen ein einfaches Programm ein. Immerhin sollte nur der Rauchgeruch aus dem Stoff.

„Der Trockner ist jedenfalls ganz einfach. Den bekomme selbst ich an.“  
„Klar.“ Die Waschmaschine pumpte Wasser und surrte vor sich hin, während sie dort standen und sich nur ansahen. Thilo hatte schon alles erledigt, er musste nur noch Zeit totschlagen.  
„Du wirst hoffentlich die nächsten elf Tage nicht die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer hocken und versauern, oder?“  
„Nein.“ Mathias sah weg, und Thilo wusste sicherlich, dass er log. Darin war er schon immer schlecht gewesen.  
„Du wirst schon etwas finden.“ Thilo schlang seine Arme ohne Vorwarnung um Mathias Schultern, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Mathias realisierte, was da passierte, dann brach er den Kuss.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst das lassen.“ Es klang nicht so energisch wie es sollte und Thilo ignorierte es, küsste ihn erneut mit mehr Nachdruck. Er drängte sich an ihn und Mathias vergaß seine Proteste.

Erst ein leises Scheppern ließ sie auseinander fahren. Thilos Onkel stand dort und kramte ungerührt in einem Regal. Mathias hatte ihn absolut nicht kommen hören.  
„Lasst euch nicht stören.“ Er nahm ein Glas aus dem Regal und verschwand die Treppe rauf.  
Mathias sah ihm perplex nach, während Thilo sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr. „Was war das denn?“, wollte Mathias verwirrt wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Willst du nicht hinterher, es ihm erklären, oder so?“  
„Er weiß es... Als einziger.“  
„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du es wem erzählt hast. Du warst doch immer dagegen“, sagte Mathias unsicher.  
„Das war nachdem wir auseinander waren und ich musste es wem erzählen.“

Mathias wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Thilo hatte immer so sehr darauf beharrt, niemandem von ihnen zu erzählen, dass es manchmal wirklich schwer gewesen war und dann hatte er es doch so einfach jemandem gesagt.

„Wir sollten wieder hoch gehen. Das Taxi kommt sicher bald.“  
„Okay.“

Sie holten Thilos Reisetasche aus seinem Zimmer und stellten sie zu den anderen in den Flur, bevor sie sich zu Thilos Familie in die Küche gesellten. Thilos Onkel war gerade dabei sich Müsli anzurühren. Er ließ sich von dem, was im Keller passiert war, nichts anmerken.

Als es an der Haustür klingelte, wurde alles plötzlich ganz hektisch. Taschen wurden durchgezählt und ins Taxi gebracht, Tipps wurden gegeben und Verabschiedungen gerufen. Thilo flüsterte ein hastiges „Wir reden, wenn ich zurück bin“, umarmte ihn und kurz darauf war Mathias allein mit Thilos Onkel im Haus.

Unsicher stand er im Durchgang zur Wohnküche und beobachtete den Mann beim Essen. „Du kannst dich ruhig zu mir setzen, wenn du magst.“  
Mathias kam dem zögerlich nach und setzte sich an den Tisch, einen leeren Platz zwischen sich und dem Mann freilassend. „Müssen Sie nicht arbeiten?“  
„Sag ruhig du zu mir. Ich arbeite im Moment nicht. Was ist mit dir? Ihr habt jetzt Ferien. Hast du irgendetwas vor?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur lernen fürs Abi. Ich häng hinterher... Stört es Sie... dich gar nicht?“  
„Was? Das du hier bist? Nein, ich hab nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft und das Haus ist groß genug. Wir werden uns schon vertragen, oder?“  
Mathias nickte knapp, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das meinte ich gar nicht. Ich meinte Thilo und mich... unten...“ Mathias schwieg abrupt und verwandt die Finger ineinander. Er hatte nicht so wie Thilo darauf bestanden sich zu verstecken, aber deshalb fiel ihm das Outen nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Du wusstest nicht, dass er mir davon erzählt hat, nicht?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. „Thilo hat mir gar nichts erzählt. Wir sind nicht... er ist mit Sonja zusammen. Wir reden kaum noch, auch wenn er jetzt so tut, als wäre es nicht so.“ Mathias war das Gespräch unangenehm. Er war es nicht gewohnt, darüber zu reden. Ohne Thilo war sein Alltag in den letzten Monaten sehr still geworden. Das wurde ihm in diesem Moment erst wirklich bewusst und es war verdammt kläglich.

Hastig stand er auf. „Ich bin oben.“  
„Ist okay. Ich werde dann draußen sein, falls etwas ist. Du kannst jederzeit rauskommen.“  
„Ja, danke.“ Mathias nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal von der Treppe und schloss aufatmend die Tür von Thilos Zimmer hinter sich, als er oben ankam. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in sein eigenes Bett verzogen, doch das ging nicht. Er musste hier bleiben, bis seine Eltern eine neue Wohnung gefunden hatten oder ihre eigene wieder bewohnbar war. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er im Falle einer neuen Wohnung mit eingeplant war. Immerhin würde er bald sein Studium beginnen und dann ausziehen. Sofern er das verdammte Abi schaffte. Das alles war einfach zu plötzlich gekommen und sie hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt, zu klären, wie es langfristig weiter ging.

Mathias fühlte sich nicht wohl damit in Thilos Zimmer allein zu sein. Alles fühlte sich fremd an, nicht nur, weil es ein neues Haus war, sondern auch, weil ihm Thilo fremd geworden war.  
Mit wenig Elan setzte Mathias sich an Thilos Computer und fuhr ihn hoch. Er war seit drei Tagen nicht mehr im Netz gewesen und hatte einige Nachrichten in seinem Mail-Postfach.

Eine ganze Weile war Mathias damit beschäftigt, Spam zu löschen und Mails zu beantworten. Doch irgendwann hatte er darauf keine Lust mehr. Als er gedankenverloren ans Fenster trat, fiel sein Blick auf den Garten hinterm Haus. Das Grundstück war wirklich riesig und genauso verwildert wie schon der Vorgarten. Thilos Onkel und der Hund turnten zwischen kahlen Sträuchern, die den ersten Hauch von grünen Knospen zeigten, und Frühlingsblühern herum. Dabei machte sich der Mann irgendwelche Notizen.

Mathias zögerte, doch dann schnappte er sich einen Pulli und seine Kamera und ging hinunter. Er konnte nicht die ganzen Ferien im Haus verbringen. Da hatte Thilo Recht. Er würde dadurch nur wahnsinnig werden.  
Saskia begrüßte ihn mit einem freudigen Bellen und flitzte einmal um ihn herum, bevor sie wieder in den Tiefen des Gartens verschwand. Alexander ließ sich bei seiner Arbeit nicht stören.

„Was machst du da?“  
„Ich fertige einen Plan des Gartens“, entgegnete Alexander während er etwas notierte.  
„Wozu?“  
„Ist ne ziemliche Wildnis geworden, die nicht so bleiben kann. Aber planlos alles wegmachen möchte ich auch nicht. Johannes lässt mir da freie Hand.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass man da so viel Aufwand betreiben konnte. Er schwieg eine Weile und hantierte mit seiner Kamera herum.

„Machst du das beruflich?“, fragte er dann unvermittelt.  
„Das wollte ich mal, aber daraus ist nichts geworden. Und du? Ist das Fotografieren dein Hobby?“  
Mathias nickte und drückte auf den Auslöser. Alexander lachte.

„Kann ich was helfen?“  
„Ja, gerne. Hast du schon mal ein Lasermessgerät benutzt?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ist ganz einfach.“ Er drückte ihm das kleine Gerät in die Hand und deutete auf die einzelnen Knöpfe, während er deren Funktion erklärte.  
„Verstanden?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, dann sag ich dir, welche Maße ich brauche und du sagst sie mir an.“  
„Okay.“

Sie arbeiteten sich durch das Gestrüpp und dabei entdeckte Mathias zwischen hohem Gras und verwelktem Laub vom Vorjahr immer wieder kleine bunte Blüten, die sich der Sonne entgegen reckten. Das Wetter war weitaus besser als am Vortag.

Der Garten war nicht nur unglaublich groß und verwildert, sondern auch sehr verwinkelt. Am hintersten Grundstücksende lag ein halb verfallener Schuppen versteckt. An vielen Stellen war vom Zaun, manchmal aus Holz, manchmal aus Maschendraht, kaum noch etwas zu sehen.

„Würdest du für mich Fotos machen?“  
„Mach ich. Was machst du jetzt mit den ganzen Maßen?“  
„Wie gesagt, Pläne zeichnen. Überlegen, was wir alles für Geräte und Material brauchen. Am besten fange ich wohl mit dem Rasen an, damit wir vernünftig laufen können und suche eine Stelle ganz hinten, wo der Kompost hin kann. Dann arbeite ich mich langsam von vorn nach hinten durch. Ein paar der Sträucher werden auf jeden Fall wegkommen.“

Mathias drehte die Kamera in der Hand, sah sich um und meinte dann: „Soll ich mit dem Rasen anfangen? Dann kannst du die Pläne zeichnen.“  
„Das würdest du echt machen?“  
Mathias nickte. Der Gedanke, aus dieser Wildnis einen schönen Garten zu machen, gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute mehr. Das war etwas, womit er sich in den nächsten Tagen ablenken konnte und vielleicht würde er dabei auch das ein oder andere interessante Motiv für seine Kamera finden. Er war immer noch dabei herauszufinden, wie er am besten die Makroeinstellungen benutzte. Bisher hatte er sich eher mit Landschaften und Architektur beschäftigt.

Alexander steckte seine Notizen ein und ging vor zur Garage. „Johannes hat neulich schon einen Rasenmäher besorgt, mit Benzin. Ist ganz einfach.“  
„Muss ich auf irgendetwas achten?“  
„Wenn du um die kleinen Frühlingsblüher einen Bogen machst, wäre das gut, aber wenn du mal welche erwischst, ist das auch nicht so wild. Die kommen im nächsten Jahr wieder und es sind ziemlich viele. Ansonsten schau nur dass keine großen Äste oder Tannenzapfen oder ähnliches drunter kommen. Mach einfach langsam.“  
„Okay.“  
„Und du solltest dir vielleicht andere Schuhe und Hosen anziehen. Rasenmähen ist eine ziemliche Sauerei.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias sah an sich hinab. „Die Hosen können ruhig dreckig werden, aber ich hab nur das eine Paar Schuhe dabei, also...“  
„Macht nichts. Ich hab hier irgendwo... Genau da!“ Alexander zog ein frisches Paar Gartenstiefel aus dem Regal und reichte sie an Mathias weiter. „Sind wahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Nummern zu groß, aber für den Garten sollte es gehen, oder?“  
Mathias nickte und probierte sie gleich an. „Du bist ja echt auf alles vorbereitet.“ Er wackelte mit den Zehen und ging einige Schritte. Da war tatsächlich etwas viel Luft, aber besser zu groß als zu eng. Für eine Weile würde das schon gehen.

„Du weißt ja sicherlich, dass Thilos Eltern vorher keinen Garten hatten und jetzt haben sie plötzlich so ein riesiges Grundstück, da war klar, dass sie einiges an Arbeitsmaterial brauchen. Ich hab eine Liste erstellt und dann haben wir einfach einen Großeinkauf im Gartenbaumarkt gemacht.“  
„Wow.“

Sie brachten den Mäher ins Freie und Alexander füllte den Tank auf.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich keinen eigenen Garten?“  
„Nein, hab im Moment nicht mal ne Wohnung. Ich war eine Weile im Ausland und muss mich erstmal nach Job und Wohnung umsehen. Aber irgendwann mal wird’s ein Haus mit Garten wie das hier.“  
„Cool, das hat Thilo gar nicht erwähnt.“  
„Wenn's dich nicht langweilt, erzähl ich dir später gerne was darüber.“  
„Klingt nach nem Plan.“  
„Jupp... Bereit?“  
„Bereit.“

Alexander startete den Motor und dann legte Mathias los. Er kämpfte sich quer durch den Dschungel, Meter für Meter. Alexander saß derweilen auf der Terrasse und zeichnete vor sich hin. Saskia lag neben ihm und döste. So verging der Vormittag wie im Flug und als Mathias auch den letzten Grashalm gekürzt hatte und den Mäher ausschaltete, hörte er seinen knurrenden Magen in der plötzlichen Stille.

Alexander saß nicht mehr auf der Terrasse. Mathias klopfte das frische Gras von seinen Klamotten so gut es ging und streifte die Stiefel an der Terrassentür von seinen Füßen. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er Alexander in der Küche.  
„Ich bin fertig“, meinte er leise, während er seinen Durst mit Leitungswasser stillte. Die Sonne hatte die Temperaturen angenehm steigen lassen.  
„Super, perfektes Timing. In fünf Minuten ist die Pizza fertig. Du isst doch mit?“ Mathias nickte und ließ seinen knurrenden Magen seine Begeisterung bestätigen. Alexander lachte und holte Teller aus dem Schrank. „Dann wasch dir die Hände, wir essen am Tisch.“

O


	3. Nieder mit dem Grünzeug

Während des Essens breitete Alexander seine Skizzen aus, darauf bedacht sie nicht voll zu kleckern. „Also, so sieht‘s da draußen jetzt aus und das hab ich vor.“ Er deutete auf ein paar grobe Zeichnungen auf dem Papier und Mathias beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Wenn du mir tatsächlich hilfst, dann schaffen wir einiges, bevor die anderen aus dem Urlaub zurück sind. Aber wir haben keinen Zeitdruck. Du kannst jederzeit aufhören, schließlich bist du nicht zum Arbeiten hier.“  
„Ist schon okay“, sagte Mathias zwischen zwei Bissen. Er verstand nur einen Teil des Plans, deshalb erklärte Alexander ihm, wo Beete hin sollten, welche Sträucher wegkamen und wo der Rasen erneuert werden musste.

Hin und wieder wanderte Mathias Blick von den kräftigen Händen auf dem Papier ein wenig höher zu Alexanders Gesicht. Da sie sich erst kurz kannten, konnte Mathias ihn noch nicht wirklich einschätzen. Doch zu sehen, wie die attraktiven Züge vor Begeisterung förmlich strahlten, wirkte unerwartet anziehend auf Mathias.

Während ihres Gespräches kamen sie von einem Thema zum anderen und Alexander erzählte von seinem Auslandsaufenthalt. Er war fast ein Jahr in Amerika unterwegs gewesen und hatte dort die wildesten Dinge erlebt. Mathias war neidisch, weil er sich selbst so etwas nicht zutrauen würde. Seine einzigen Auslandsreisen waren bisher im Rahmen der Schule gewesen. Mit Anja war ein normaler Familienurlaub unmöglich.

Auch jetzt lächelte Alexander, lachte sogar hin und wieder, wenn er ein besonders witziges Erlebnis wiedergab, doch etwas war anders daran. Mathias konnte es nicht genau benennen. Aber er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl.

Mit der Zeit wurde Mathias immer lockerer in Alexanders Gegenwart und so rutschte ihm schließlich eine Frage heraus, die ihm die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du siehst viel jünger aus als Thilos Dad.“  
Alexander lachte überrascht.  
Mathias war seine Frage im gleichen Moment peinlich. „Ah, das geht mich doch eigentlich gar nix an. Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe.“  
„Macht doch nichts. Unsere Eltern haben Johannes und meine älteren Geschwister sehr früh bekommen und ich war ein später Unfall. Deshalb bin ich erst siebenundzwanzig.“  
„Ach so.“  
„Und du bist achtzehn, so wie Thilo?“  
„Neunzehn, hab eher Geburtstag.“  
„Gut. Noch mehr Fragen?“ Alexander klang kein bisschen böse, als er das sagte, doch Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsamerweise gab es vieles, das er über Thilos Familie nicht wusste, obwohl sie fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen gewesen waren. Das war keine sonderlich berauschende Erkenntnis.  
Hastig lenkte Mathias ihr Gespräch zurück zum Garten.

Als sie ihre Pizzen schließlich vernichtet hatten, wusste Mathias mehr über Gartensträucher und Stauden als je zuvor, gleichermaßen war aber auch seine Neugier und Begeisterung gewachsen. Nicht wegen der Pflanzen an sich, sondern wegen des Projektes, das vor ihnen lag und der willkommenen Abwechslung. Außerdem stellte Mathias fest, dass Alexander eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft war und die Zeit, die er mit ihm im Garten verbringen konnte, musste er sich nicht allein mit den Schulbüchern herumschlagen.

Sie räumten den Tisch gemeinsam ab, dann verschwand Mathias im Keller, denn er hatte im Laufe des Vormittags seine Wäsche vollkommen vergessen. Eilig packte er die fertige Wäsche in den Trockner und kippte die restliche Kleidung aus der Tasche in die Waschmaschine. Nachdem er beide Geräte eingeschaltet hatte, ging er wieder hinauf.

Alexander hatte sich umgezogen und war bereits wieder auf der Terrasse. Das Wetter war immer noch schön und es versprach ein warmer Tag zu werden.  
„Also dann, jetzt geht‘s dem Gestrüpp an den Kragen.“ Sie stürmten die Garage erneut und durchforsteten die Geräte dort.

„Was als erstes?“  
„Wir müssen hinten im Garten eine große Ecke für den Kompost freibekommen, dann können wir gleich alles dort entsorgen.“ Mathias folgte Alexander und machte ihm alles nach. Über den kurzen Rasen kam man schon viel besser durch den Garten und nachdem sie eine Stelle gefunden hatten, wo sie alles hinwerfen konnten, räumten sie erst das gemähte Gras weg, dann widmeten sie sich den wildwuchernden Sträuchern. Innerhalb eines Nachmittags hatten sie einen Großteil des Gartens gelichtet und am Zaun hatte sich ein beachtlicher Berg von Zweigen angesammelt.

„Was machen wir damit?“  
„Kommt alles in den Häcksler“, meinte Alexander grinsend.  
„Häcksler?“  
„Damit schrumpfen wir unseren riesigen Berg zu einem kleinen Häufchen.“ Alexander deutete das mit den Fingern an und Mathias musste lachen. Alexanders Begeisterung war sehr offensichtlich. Sie räumten noch ein wenig auf, dann waren sie fertig für den Tag. Als Mathias von der Terrasse einen Blick auf den Garten warf, sah er erst, wie viel sie schon geschafft hatten, und das trotzdem noch einiges zu tun war, wenn er an Alexanders Pläne dachte. Das war erst der Anfang gewesen.

„Wir waren echt schnell. Danke für deine Hilfe.“  
„Es hat Spaß gemacht.“ Das hatte es wirklich. Mathias hatte eigentlich nur ja gesagt, weil er wenig Lust zum Lernen verspürt hatte, aber das war nicht mehr der einzige Grund.

Alexander warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und verfiel in Hektik. „Mist, ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Ich bin nachher noch verabredet. So kann ich da schlecht auftauchen.“ Sie waren beide recht dreckig geworden und verschwitzt.  
„Ich verschwinde eben unter der Dusche. Sollen wir noch zusammen zu Abend essen?“ Mathias hatte genickt, bevor er sich dessen bewusst war, von Alexanders plötzlicher Hektik ein wenig überrumpelt. „Isst du nicht mit deiner Verabredung?“  
„Ähm, nein, das ist nicht wirklich vorgesehen.“  
„Okay... dann... gehst du duschen und ich decke den Tisch?“  
„Das wäre super, danke. Ich beeil mich.“  
„Kein Ding.“

Mathias begann den Tisch zu decken, doch das dauerte nicht lange. So vertrieb er sich die Zeit schließlich damit, Saskia zu kraulen, die die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich genoss. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Stelle an ihrem Bauch zu finden, die sie dazu brachte, begeistert mit dem Hinterlauf in die Luft zu treten. Warum Hunde das manchmal taten, hatte er auch noch nicht herausgefunden, aber es war lustig.

Als Alexander dreißig Minuten später wieder runter kam, sah er ganz anders aus. Er trug eine enge, dunkle Jeans, ein schwarzes Longsleeve mit einem hellen Hemd darüber und seine ehemals wirren Haare hatten sich einem ordentlichen Styling ergeben. Er grinste und drehte sich vor Mathias einmal um sich selbst.

„Und, was denkst du?“  
„Sieht gut aus“, nuschelte Mathias, obwohl ihm ein neonfarbenleuchtendes 'heiß!' durch den Kopf schwirrte.  
„Super... Hier, ich glaub das wirst du brauchen.“ Alexander kam zum Tisch und drückte Mathias eine kleine Flasche in die Hand, bevor er sich setzte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„After Sun Creme. Du scheinst ziemlich helle Haut zu haben und sahst vorhin schon so verdächtig rot im Gesicht aus.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias tastete sein Gesicht ab. Der Kontakt brannte nicht, fühlte sich aber ungewohnt heiß an. „Mist, das hab ich noch gar nicht gemerkt. Danke.“ Verlegen stellte Mathias die Creme beiseite. Das würde er später machen.  
„Wir passen in den nächsten Tagen besser auf. Lass uns essen. Ich hab nen Mordshunger.“  
„Ich auch“, gestand Mathias.

Ohne die Anwesenheit von Thilos ganzer Familie und weil sie beide von dem Tag im Garten geschafft waren, verlief das Essen bei weitem ruhiger. Saskia lag auf ihrer Decke und beobachtete sie dabei aufmerksam, doch sie hatte schon ihr Fressen bekommen und bekam auch grundsätzlich nichts vom Tisch.  
„Mein Bruder hat sich übrigens gemeldet. Sie sind gut auf Rhodos angekommen.“  
„Okay, cool.“

Sie führten ihr Gespräch vom Mittag weiter bis Alexander schließlich aufbrechen musste.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich zurück sein werde. Kannst du Saskia später nochmal in den Garten lassen? Sie wird sich bemerkbar machen, wenn sie muss.“  
„Mach ich.“  
„Und mach es dir ruhig hier unten vor dem Fernseher bequem. Nutz es aus, dass dir keiner die Fernbedienung streitig macht.“ Alexander zwinkerte ihm zu und Mathias grinste verlegen. „Okay. Viel Spaß.“  
„Danke. Bis morgen wahrscheinlich.“

Mathias lauschte auf das Geräusch des Automotors vor dem Haus. Als es still wurde, sah er fragend zu Saskia. „Und jetzt?“ Die Hündin sah ihn groß an, legte den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und schloss die Augen. Also keine Unterhaltung von dieser Seite.

Unmotiviert räumte Mathias den Tisch wieder ab. Die Hausarbeit war er von Zuhause gewohnt. Sie störte ihn nicht wirklich und dafür, dass er hier wohnen durfte, war das das Mindeste. Leider hatte er so genug Zeit zum Grübeln.

Er würde mehr als eine Woche allein mit Alexander verbringen. Alexander, der gut aussah, nett und witzig und vor allem Thilos Onkel war. Scheiße, er sollte nicht einmal daran denken, sich ihm zu nähern, nur weil er die Ablenkung im Moment gebrauchen konnte. Das konnte nur kompliziert und peinlich werden. Abgesehen davon war Alexander gerade bei einem Date und sicherlich nicht am Exfreund seines Neffen interessiert, der so gar nix zu bieten hatte.

Frustriert schob Mathias den Gedankengang von sich und verschwand im Dachgeschoss, um endlich die verschwitzten, dreckigen Klamotten loszuwerden.

Es war kurz nach acht, als er sich schließlich frischgeduscht auf dem großen Sofa im Wohnzimmer breit machte und den Fernseher einschaltete. Allein in dieser fremden Umgebung zu sein, war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Stur ignorierte er die aufkommende Einsamkeit, die ihn gleich wieder an Alexander denken ließ. Die hatte hier nichts verloren.

Er zappte durch die Sender, erwischte die Wettervorhersage, die von regnerisch-wechselhaft-kühl bis sonnig-warm in den kommenden Tagen alles für möglich hielt, und blieb schließlich bei der Wiederholung einer Krimiserie hängen, von der er diverse Folgen kannte.  
Jetzt, wo er einmal lag, nahm die Müdigkeit überhand. Die ungewohnte Arbeit des Tages und der Schlafmangel der vergangenen Nächte ließen ihn schon bald einschlafen.

Mathias schreckte schlagartig hoch, als er eine Berührung an seinem Gesicht spürte. Alexander hockte direkt vor ihm, Mathias Brille in der Hand.  
„Was zum...?“  
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich dachte, dass es keine gute Idee ist, mit dieser filigranen Brille zu schlafen.“  
„Hm.“ Mathias rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen und bemerkte die über ihm ausgebreitete Sofadecke, die da vorher noch nicht gewesen war.  
„Jetzt, wo du wach bist, ist es vielleicht besser, im Bett weiter zu schlafen“, schlug Alexander vor.  
„Hm, wahrscheinlich. Wie spät ist es?“  
„Kurz vor Mitternacht.“  
„Gerade rechtzeitig zurück, bevor die Kutsche wieder zum Kürbis wird?“, murmelte Mathias unbedacht.  
„Ja, und ich habe sogar noch beide Schuhe an.“ Alexander lachte leise und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Super.“ Dabei entging Mathias nicht, dass Alexanders Hemd etwas zerknittert wirkte und seine Haare lange nicht mehr so ordentlich gestylt waren wie zu Beginn des Abends. Wieso war er schon zurück? Und wieso hatte er den latenten Wunsch, die Ursache für dieses leicht derangierte Aussehen sein zu dürfen? 

„Was auch immer du gerade denkst, verschieb es auf morgen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du nicht mal mehr zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.“  
Mathias warf Alexander einen finsteren Blick zu, doch der grinste nur entwaffnend und gab ihm seine Brille zurück. „Schau nicht so. Das gibt nur Falten. Hoch mit dir.“

Kommentarlos richtete Mathias sich auf und schob die Decke von sich. Der Fernseher lief immer noch, weshalb er nach der Fernbedienung griff und ihn ausschaltete. „Mist, ich hab Saskia komplett vergessen“, fiel ihm dabei ein, doch Alexander winkte ab.  
„Kein Problem. Wenn sie wirklich gemusst hätte, hätte sie dich geweckt. Sie hat auch schon geschlafen, als ich rein bin.“  
„Okay.“

Mathias streckte sich und spürte die ungewohnte Bewegung des Tages in seinen Muskeln. Dass er von dem bisschen Arbeit bereits Muskelkater entwickelte war wirklich kläglich. Weitestgehend auf Autopilot folgte Mathias Alexander die Treppe hinauf. Im ersten Stock wünschten sie einander eine gute Nacht, bevor Mathias ins Dachgeschoss hoch ging und direkt ins Bett fiel. Dort schlief er fast sofort wieder ein.

O

Der nächste Morgen war der Gründonnerstag, der Mathias mit einem strahlend blauen Himmel begrüßte. Mathias brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu orientieren und nach einem Blick auf Thilos Wecker stöhnte er frustriert auf. Es war gerade einmal halb acht. Das war noch viel zu früh für einen Ferientag. Trotzdem fühlte er sich viel besser als in den letzten Tagen.

Ungewohnt munter wie er war, hielt es ihn nicht lange im Bett. Er streifte die leichte Jogginghose vom Vortag über und ging nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad hinunter in die Küche. Das Haus war still. Saskia sah auf, als Mathias ins Wohnzimmer kam, streckte sich ausgiebig und begrüßte ihn dann Schwanz wedelnd.

„Guten Morgen, meine Hübsche“, begrüßte Mathias sie leise. „Magst du raus? Soll ich mal schauen, ob du noch Wasser hast?“ Er kraulte sie ausgiebig hinter den Ohren und öffnete dann die Terrassentür damit sie in den Garten konnte. Eisige Luft zog herein und ließ ihn frösteln. Der strahlende Sonnenschein täuschte wärme vor, doch tatsächlich waren es nur wenige Grad über Null.

Mathias ging zurück in die Küche, machte sich einen großen Milchkaffee mit der Kaffeemaschine, die er noch aus der alten Wohnung kannte, und lehnte sich dann in die kuschelige Sofadecke gewickelt gegen die Terrassentür, die Finger um die warme Tasse gelegt und den Blick nach draußen in den Garten gerichtet. Es war ein friedlicher Morgen.

Schritte auf der Treppe holten Mathias aus seinen schweifenden Gedanken. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Alexander hinter ihm. Er trug einen Jogginganzug und sah verblüffend munter aus.  
„Guten Morgen, Mathias. Du bist ja schon auf.“  
„Guten Morgen. Bin auch erst runtergekommen. Thilo sagte, du bist ein Langschläfer.“  
„Manchmal, aber ich bezweifle, dass Thilo das nach ein paar Tagen schon so allgemein sagen kann. Er ist gerne etwas voreilig mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen. Ich geh joggen. Willst du mit?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf, den durchaus stimmigen Seitenhieb gegen Thilo ignorierend. Laufen war definitiv nichts für ihn.  
„Okay, aber Saskia nehm ich mit. Wenn du mit dem Frühstück auf mich warten möchtest, ich bin in etwa einer Stunde wieder da und bringe frische Brötchen vom Bäcker mit.“  
„Klingt gut.“  
„Spezielle Wünsche?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
Alexander pfiff kurz durchdringend und sofort kam Saskia angerannt. Sie war ein wirklich gut erzogener Hund. „Dann, bis später.“  
„Bis dann.“

Mathias lauschte auf das Klappen der Haustür, dann herrschte wieder Stille. Er schloss die Terrassentür und ging mit seinem Kaffee zurück in Thilos Zimmer hoch. Seine Kamera hatte er im Laufe des vergangenen Tages immer wieder in der Hand gehabt und letztlich auf Thilos Schreibtisch abgelegt. Jetzt schaltete er den PC ein, kramte das dazugehörige Datenkabel aus seinem Rucksack und schloss sie an eine der USB-Schnittstellen an. Er war gespannt, wie viele seiner Schnappschüsse auf dem großen Monitor noch gut aussahen.

Die alten Fotos mit den Gebäuden in der Stadt und den Lichtreflexen waren noch auf der Karte. Ihm hatte die Zeit gefehlt, sie durchzusehen und auf seinen Computer zu Hause zu laden. Langsam ging Mathias die Fotos durch und sortierte dabei verschwommene Exemplare sofort aus. Ein großer Fotograf würde aus ihm sicherlich nie werden. Er machte das auch eher für sich, einfach um Motive und Momente festzuhalten. Manchmal machte das selbst für ihn keinen großen Sinn, wenn er mal wieder den Ordner mit hunderten von Fotos auf seiner Festplatte durchsortierte. Außer ihm sah die nur selten jemand.

Überrascht fand er eine Hand voll Bilder von sich selbst. Die musste Alexander von ihm gemacht haben, ohne dass Mathias es bemerkt hatte. Sie zeigten ihn im Kampf mit dem Rasenmäher - das hohe, wilde Gras war eine Herausforderung gewesen - und einmal auch wie er abwesend in die Luft starrte. Wie war Alexander nur auf die Idee gekommen, das zu knipsen?

Mathias sah noch seine anderen Bilder durch und packte die Kamera dann wieder weg. Die restliche Zeit brachte er damit herum, ein paar Mails zu beantworten und durch einige Foren zu surfen. Gerade als er wieder runter gehen wollte, um schon einmal das Frühstück vorzubereiten, klingelte sein Handy. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte das eigentlich nur eine sein.

O


	4. Die Wahrheit ist...

„Hallo Mama.“  
„Mathias, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir? Bist du gut angekommen? Du hast dich gar nicht gemeldet.“  
„Entschuldige, hier war so viel los. Mir geht’s gut.“ Mathias fühlte eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens, weil ihm erst in diesem Moment auffiel, dass er seine Familie seit seiner Ankunft hier weitestgehend ausgeblendet hatte.  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt“, antwortete seine Mutter.  
„Wie geht es Anja? Und Oma?“, fragte Mathias pflichtbewusst.  
„Du weißt ja wie Anja ist. Sie braucht ihre Routine. Der plötzliche Umzug und der gebrochene Arm haben sie aufgeregt. Aber die Wohnung von Oma kennt sie ja und so langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder. Oma geht es gut. Für sie ist der viele Trubel auch ungewohnt, aber sie freut sich über die Gesellschaft. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu lange geht. Es ist auf Dauer doch recht eng in der kleinen Wohnung für so viele. Kommst du morgen pünktlich zum Mittag um zwölf vorbei? Danach gehen wir zur Messe.“

Mathias überlegte kurz. Ostern stand vor der Tür. Seine Familie hatte da recht strikte Traditionen. Er selbst ging an den entsprechenden Feiertagen mittlerweile nur noch aus Gewohnheit mit ihnen in die Kirche. Für ihn hatte der Glaube mit der Zeit immer mehr an Bedeutung verloren.

„Ich komm pünktlich“, versprach Mathias und nahm sich vor, nach den Busfahrplänen zu sehen, weil seine Oma am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnte. Seine Mutter erzählte ihm noch Neuigkeiten aus der Verwandtschaft, die er garantiert zum Mittagessen am nächsten Tag ein weiteres Mal hören würde. Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich, weil Anja ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Nach dem Gespräch ging Mathias wieder runter, das Handy ließ er oben im Zimmer. Saskia erschreckte ihn, als sie plötzlich an ihm vorbei flitzte und sich auf ihre Wasserschüssel stürzte, die in einer Ecke in der Küche stand. Kurz darauf kam auch Alexander aus dem Flur, eine verführerisch duftende Papiertüte in der einen Hand, die Morgenzeitung in der anderen, und das Gesicht leicht gerötet und verschwitzt vom Laufen. Es sollte verboten sein, in so einer Situation so gut auszusehen, dachte Mathias.

„Man sollte meinen, dass die Leute entweder ausschlafen oder um die Zeit schon bei der Arbeit sind, aber beim Bäcker war eine ewig lange Schlange.“  
„Wer weiß.“ Mathias zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Gib mir zehn Minuten, ich dusch nur fix. Würdest du mir derweilen einen Tee aufsetzen? Da ist eine Packung mit meinem Namen. Nimm dir auch, wenn du magst.“ Alexander deutete auf den entsprechenden Schrank.  
„Klar, mach ich.“  
„Danke, bis gleich.“

Mathias schaltete den Wasserkocher an und suchte dann den Tee, von dem Alexander gesprochen hatte. Vanille-Heidelbeere stand da drauf. Er roch interessant und lecker, deshalb machte Mathias sich selbst auch gleich eine Tasse statt des geplanten zweiten Kaffees. Dann inspizierte er den Inhalt der verlockenden Tüte. Frische Brötchen mit und ohne Körner, Kuchen, süße Stücke, die Mathias nicht kannte. Es sah aus, als hätte Alexander für die ganze Familie eingekauft, nicht nur für sie beide.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand Mathias den Brotkorb, den er mit den Brötchen befüllte, alles andere legte er auf einen Teller. Saskia schlich um seine Beine, holte sich ein paar Streicheleinheiten und verzog sich dann erst einmal auf ihre Decke um zu dösen.

Als Alexander wieder herunter kam, war alles fertig und sie konnten direkt essen.  
„Greif zu, es ist genug da“, forderte Alexander und nahm sich selbst Brötchen und Marmelade.  
„Danke. Wieso hast du so viel geholt?“  
„Ich wusste nicht, was du so magst. Nimm einfach, was dir schmeckt. Der Rest wird dann schon alle.“  
„Okay.“

„Stört es dich, wenn ich Zeitung lese?“  
„Nein, gar nicht.“ Gemütliches Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit. Irgendwann schnappte sich auch Mathias einen Teil der Zeitung. Die Seite mit den Regionalnachrichten überblätterte er, stattdessen blieb er bei den Veranstaltungen hängen. Jetzt wo Ferien waren, gab es sogar noch mehr Angebote als sonst. Floh- und Frühlingsmärkte, die jährliche Osterausstellung im städtischen Museum, Osterpartys in den Clubs und Discos, das Osterfeuer...

Im letzten Jahr war er mit Thilo hingegangen. Es hatte ihm gefallen, mehr als sonst. Vielleicht weil es der offizielle Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen war. Mathias war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Jahr hingehen wollte, denn allein machte es keinen Spaß, auch wenn sicherlich viele aus seiner Schule dort sein würden. Außerdem gestand er sich ein, dass er beim Gedanken an das große Feuer eine unwillkommene Nervosität verspürte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
Mathias sah überrascht auf. „Was?“  
„Du starrst seit fünf Minuten auf eine Stelle.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias blinzelte und legte die Zeitung weg. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur überlegt.“  
„Ach so.“

„Ich frage mich, warum Thilo dir von uns erzählt hat“, platzte Mathias heraus und sammelte ein paar Krümel zusammen, die neben dem Teller gelandet waren. So musste er nicht zu Alexander sehen.  
„Das macht dir zu schaffen?“  
Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm zu schaffen machte, der Gedanke war einfach ein wenig hartnäckig.  
„Natürlich kann ich nicht für Thilo sprechen, aber meine Vermutung ist, dass er euer kleines Geheimnis absolut nicht für sich behalten konnte. Er kann manchmal recht mitteilungsbedürftig sein. Und weil ich schwul bin, war die Gefahr, dass ich schlecht reagiere und ihn verrate am geringsten.“  
„Oh, das hat er nie erwähnt.“  
„Ihr habt euch wirklich nicht viel unterhalten, oder?“  
Mathias schüttelte betreten den Kopf.  
„Thilo ist schon in Ordnung, aber manchmal auch ein Holzklotz. Da hast du dir nicht den einfachsten Freund ausgesucht.“  
„Hm.“  
„Kopf hoch.“ Alexander faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie ebenfalls beiseite. „Also gut, magst du weiter Trübsal blasen oder lernen oder sollen wir den Garten unsicher machen? Da wartet noch einiges an Arbeit auf uns, allem voran sollten wir den Berg, den wir gestern produziert haben vernichten und Janine hat sich schon immer eine Pergola gewünscht. Das ist ein ordentliches Stück Arbeit, da wirst du nicht mehr viel Energie haben zum Nachdenken.“  
„Garten, definitiv Garten.“  
„Alles klar.“

Die Spuren vom Frühstück beseitigten sie gemeinsam bevor sie hinausgingen. Es war noch frisch, doch die Sonne gab bereits ihr bestes. Saskia trottete an ihnen vorbei und suchte sich einen sonnig warmen Platz um weiterzuschlafen und Mathias hatte schon bald wieder alle Hände voll zu tun. Wie Alexander vorausgesagt hatte, blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr für trübsinnige Gedanken. Wenn ihn nicht gerade die Arbeit ablenkte, dann waren es Alexanders Geschichten von seiner ausgedehnten Reise, die er bereitwillig zum Besten gab.

Die Zeit verflog wie von selbst, bis sie gemeinsam relativ spät zu Mittag aßen und hinterher an dem großen Esstisch arbeiteten. Mathias kämpfte sich an seinem Ende durch Matheübungen, Alexander durchsuchte auf seiner Seite mit dem Laptop Job- und Wohnungsangebote. Schon lange war für Mathias die Anwesenheit anderer nicht mehr so angenehm gewesen. Normalerweise wollten die Menschen entweder irgendetwas von ihm oder ignorierten ihn, doch Alexander hatte ihn wie selbstverständlich in seine Tagesplanung mit eingebunden, ohne aufdringlich zu sein. Mathias stellte überrascht fest, dass es ihm gut tat und er es genoss.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Alexander in Mathe recht gut war, weshalb er nach einiger Zeit plötzlich nicht mehr am anderen Ende des Tisches sondern direkt neben Mathias saß, und ihm Formeln erklärte. Es war fast ein wenig beängstigend, wie leicht auf einmal alles war.

Als Mathias irgendwann begann, verhalten zu gähnen, schob Alexander demonstrativ die Unterlagen beiseite. „Schluss für heute!“, legte er fest und stand auf.  
„Aber ich muss das noch fertig machen“, protestierte Mathias halbherzig.  
„Nicht, wenn du dabei einschläfst. Komm mit auf die Terrasse, Sonne tanken. Da war noch Kuchen vom Frühstück übrig und ich hab jetzt Bock auf nen Kaffee. Du auch?“  
Mathias seufzte und nickte ergeben. Nur weil er diesen ganzen Stoff irgendwie lernen musste, hieß das nicht, dass er da wirklich Lust drauf hatte. Jede Ablenkung war willkommen.

Während Mathias ihnen zwei Kaffee machte und den Kuchen rausholte, stellte Alexander Liegen auf die Terrasse und ließ die Markise raus. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie beide es sich gemütlich gemacht und Mathias war zwischen Kaffee und Kuchen kurz davor weg zu dösen. Als er rüber zu Alexander schielte, hatte der die Arme unterm Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Schläfst du?“, fragte Mathias in die Stille zwischen ihnen.  
Alexanders Mundwinkel zuckten, doch die Augen blieben geschlossen. „Nein.“  
„Du musst das nicht machen.“  
„Was?“  
„Die ganze Zeit mit mir verbringen, mich beschäftigen und ablenken.“ Mathias rührte verlegen in seiner Tasse herum und beobachtete den Strudel, den er dadurch erzeugte.  
„Hast du denn den Eindruck, dass ich das tue?“  
„Irgendwie schon“, gab Mathias zu.  
Alexander öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm. „Du hast Recht, ich muss das nicht. Aber ist es okay, wenn ich es aus egoistischen Gründen will?“  
„Was hast du davon, für mich den Babysitter zu spielen?“  
„Autsch. Ich wusste nicht, dass dir das unangenehm ist.“  
„Nein, nein!“, wehrte Mathias ab und setzte sich auf, wobei er beinahe seinen Kaffee verschüttet hätte. „Es ist nur, was hast du davon?“

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Ablenkung gebrauchen kann“, antwortete Alexander nach einer kurzen Pause vage. „Dass ich gerade weder Job noch Wohnung habe, ist nur zum Teil der Grund, warum ich hier wohne... Oder besser gesagt, mich verstecke.“  
„Oh.“  
„Ich hatte vorgehabt, mich von morgens bis abends in Arbeit zu vertiefen und nachts die Clubs unsicher zu machen, so lange die anderen im Urlaub sind, aber deine Gesellschaft ist die entschieden bessere Variante... Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Es wäre eine Win-win-Situation für uns beide, es sei denn, du möchtest deine Ruhe haben.“  
Mathias musste darüber nicht lange nachdenken und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wenn ich dir keine Last bin, dann können wir gerne so weiter machen.“  
„Super.“ Alexander grinste breit und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Nachdem das geklärt ist. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei heute Abend ausgehen?“  
„Ausgehen? Wohin?“  
„Du magst doch Fotografie? Heute Abend ist eine Vernissage in der großen Galerie am Markt. Wir könnten uns irgendwas zum Essen besorgen, dort vorbeischauen und sehen, wie es uns gefällt. Und dann noch irgendwo anders hingehen. Was denkst du?“  
„Das klingt cool. Ich war noch nie auf einer Vernissage“, gestand Mathias. „Kommt man denn da so einfach rein?“  
„In dem Fall schon. Ist ja ne offene Veranstaltung.“  
„Okay, dann gerne.“  
„Alles klar, dann haben wir zwei nachher ein Date.“

Mathias blinzelte in seine Kaffeetasse und sah seinem Spiegelbild das dämliche Grinsen an, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dafür freute er sich einfach zu sehr auf den Abend.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit faul sein, weiteren Geschichten von Alexanders Reise, dessen Repertoire unendlich zu sein schien, und mit Saskia Frisbee zu spielen. Mathias hatte tatsächlich die Gelegenheit sich einmal zu entspannen.

O

Locker lehnte Mathias an der geweißten Wand der kleinen Pizzeria und wartete darauf, dass ihre Pizzen fertig wurden. Letztlich waren sie doch wieder bei dem italienischen Gericht gelandet. Alexander stand vor ihm und schwieg für den Moment. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt – sie waren mit dem Bus gefahren – hatte er Geschichten aus seiner Studienzeit ausgegraben und Mathias hatte interessiert zugehört. Das schien zwischen ihnen beiden ganz gut zu funktionieren: Alexander erzählte, Mathias hörte zu. Von dem ‚er guckt zwar die ganze Zeit grimmig‘, wie Thilos Vater es formuliert hatte, hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht ein Mal etwas gesehen.

Dass Alexander für eine Weile damit beschäftigt war, die anderen Kunden im Laden zu beobachten, nutzte Mathias um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Alexander hatte wieder die gleiche Hose wie am vergangenen Abend an und auch seine Haare so gestylt, nur das Oberteil war frisch. Mathias konnte da kaum mithalten. Er hatte eine frische schwarze Jeans aus seiner Tasche genommen und dazu einen dunkelblauen Pulli, der zum Glück auch ohne Bügeln vernünftig aussah, aber leider total langweilig war. Mit seiner Brille und den halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebrachten Haaren, sah er wohl eher wie ein Streber aus.

„Wow, da muss ich ja aufpassen, dass dich keiner klaut“, hatte Alexander das kommentiert als sie kurz vor sieben aufgebrochen waren. Mathias hatte das nicht richtig ernst genommen und nur ein langweiliges „Du siehst besser aus“ heraus gebracht.

„Nummer 17 und Nummer 25“, rief der Mann hinter der Theke und holte Mathias aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Das sind unsere“, sagte Alexander und nahm die beiden Kartons und zwei Flaschen Cola entgegen. Er zahlte bevor Mathias reagieren konnte und manövrierte sie dann nach draußen an die frische Luft. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und es wurde merklich kühler. Zum Glück hatten sie beide an warme Jacken gedacht.  
„Essen wir nicht drinnen?“, wollte Mathias wissen.  
„Ich kenne nen besseren Platz, wenn es für dich okay ist, draußen zu sitzen.“  
„Klar.“

Mathias überließ Alexander die Führung. Es war nicht weit bis zu dem Platz, den dieser im Kopf hatte. Mathias kannte die Stelle. Sie waren inmitten der Fußgängerzone, wo zwischen den alten Häuserfassaden ein großer Platz lag. Im Sommer spendeten hier ein paar Pappeln Schatten und in der Mitte befand sich ein Wasserspiel im Boden, dass Fontänen in die Luft spritzte. Doch um diese Jahreszeit war das Wasserspiel noch abgeschaltet, die Bäume begannen gerade erst das erste Grün zu treiben und sahen noch kahl aus, und die Passanten wollten eher nach Hause oder in eine der nahen Lokalitäten als draußen sitzen.

Sie wählten eine Bank in der Nähe einer Straßenlaterne und breiteten sich darauf aus, während der buntgefärbte Himmel über ihnen immer dunkler wurde. Fast nahtlos führten sie ihr Gespräch fort und kamen doch wieder auf Alexanders Reise durch Nordamerika.  
„Wie bist du eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, einfach wegzugehen? Ich meine, ein paar Wochen Urlaub ist das eine, aber gleich ein ganzes Jahr weg sein? Das würde ich mich nie trauen“, fragte Mathias zwischen zwei Stück Pizza und kämpfte mit dem extrem leckeren Käse. So brauchte er einige Augenblicke um zu merken, dass Alexander ihm nicht wie sonst direkt antwortete. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragte er unsicher.  
„Nein, ist schon okay.“ Alexander nahm einen großen Schluck seiner Cola und atmete einmal tief durch. „Die Reise war keine kurzfristige Idee. Mein Freund und ich hatten sie schon länger geplant.“  
„Es klang so, als wärest du allein unterwegs gewesen.“  
„Das war ich auch. Er ist bei einem Unfall gestorben, bevor wir unsere Pläne gemeinsam umsetzen konnten.“

„Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht...“  
„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Mathias. Es war so: Simon und ich waren damals in einer sehr intensiven Beziehung und ich war Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt. Wir wollten unser Studium beenden und uns dann erst einmal absetzen, bevor das Arbeitsleben uns vollkommen vereinnahmen würde. Aber so weit kam es eben nicht. Simon starb mitten in der Prüfungszeit und das Lernen war alles, was mich über Wasser hielt. Sobald die letzte Prüfung rum war, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich hab ne Tasche gepackt und bin in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion mit einem Lastminute-Flug abgehauen. Meiner Familie hab ich erst Bescheid gesagt, als ich schon außer Landes war. Das war ein extrem tränenreiches Telefonat mit meiner Mutter. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich damals vor der Realität geflohen bin, und jetzt wo ich wieder hier bin, muss ich mich erst einmal wieder in die Realität einfinden.“

Mathias schwieg betreten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man in so einer Situation sagte. ‚Mein Beileid‘ klang irgendwie fade und unpassend.  
„Mathias?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich hab dir das erzählt, weil ich dir ehrlich auf deine Frage antworten wollte, nicht um uns den Abend zu verderben. Mir geht es mittlerweile viel besser. Also mach nicht so ein Gesicht und genieß unser Date.“  
„Date?“, fragte Mathias verwirrt und wurde dadurch direkt von den düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt.  
„Ja, wir zwei haben ein Date.“ Alexander grinste breit. „Oder wie würdest du es nennen?“  
Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pizza essen und Fotos gucken?“  
„Ist etwas lang, findest du nicht?“  
„Sehr witzig.“  
„Na los, essen wir auf, bevor alles ganz kalt ist. Dann schauen wir uns mal diese Vernissage näher an.“

Zu gerne nahm Mathias den Themenwechsel an. Er war der Letzte, der an unangenehmen Unterhaltungen festhielt. Sie leerten ihre Kartons und fanden langsam zu ihrer alten Gesprächigkeit zurück. Auf dem Weg zur Galerie, die nur wenige Minuten zu Fuß entfernt lag, alberten sie sogar herum und der düstere Moment auf der Bank schien schon bald vergessen zu sein.

O


	5. Einfach nur ein Date

Die Schaufenster der Galerie waren hell erleuchtet, als Mathias und Alexander ankamen. Menschen standen draußen auf dem Weg, rauchten und unterhielten sich fröhlich. Durch die Fensterscheiben konnte man sehen, dass drinnen einiges los war. Mathias war ein wenig überrumpelt, als Alexander wie selbstverständlich seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich ins Innere zog. Loungemusik erklang unaufdringlich im Hintergrund und wurde zum größten Teil von einem Mix aus Stimmen und Gelächter übertönt. Die Besucher standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich, deuteten mal hier und mal dort hin. An einer Wand stand ein Tisch mit einer Reihe von Saft- und Sektgläsern sowie einigen Tabletts mit kleinen Häppchen. Mathias fand das alles unglaublich interessant.

Unvermittelt wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihre Hände noch immer verschränkt waren. Hastig löste er sich und steckte beide Hände unbehaglich in seine Hosentaschen. Alexander warf ihm daraufhin einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sorry, ich, ähm, bin das nicht gewohnt“, erklärte Mathias.  
„Schon okay. Ich habe nicht mal gefragt. Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken.“ Alexander lächelte und machte dann eine weitschweifende Geste. „Also gut. Schau dich um. Ich folge dir einfach.“  
„Okay.“ Mathias trat verlegen auf die nächstgelegene Wand zu, froh über die Ablenkung, und besah sich die Fotos, die dort als Großabzüge aufgehängt waren. Anhand der Bildunterschriften wurde deutlich, dass es sich um eine Ausstellung verschiedener Fotografen handelte, aber das war bei der Vielfalt an Motiven auch so kaum zu übersehen. Schwarzweiß wechselte sich mit Farbe ab, es gab Portraits von Menschen, Aufnahmen im Bereich der Architektur und Makroaufnahmen aus der Natur.

Mathias sah sich jedes Bild genau an und wenn ihm ein Motiv besonders gefiel, fragte er Alexander nach seiner Meinung. Meistens blieb Alexander jedoch still im Hintergrund.  
„Langweilt dich das nicht?“, fragte Mathias, als ihm das nach einer Weile auffiel. Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nopp, alles bestens. Ich genieße den Anblick.“  
Mathias blinzelte verwirrt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was Alexander meinte. Dessen breites Grinsen und direkter Blick waren deutlich genug. Prompt wurde Mathias rot.  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig.“ Verlegen wandte er sich ab, als er plötzlich eine warme, kräftige Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus und ließ ihn für einen Moment erstarren und vergessen, dass sie von Menschen umgeben waren.

„Das war ein ernstgemeintes Kompliment und etwas flirten gehört schließlich auch zu einem Date“, flüsterte Alexander nah an seinem Ohr. Die Finger in Mathias Nacken bewegten sich ganz leicht, kraulten seinen Haaransatz und schickten neuerliche Gänsehautschwärme über seinen Körper. Wieso tat Alexander das? Wollte er ihn nur ärgern?

„Alex, bist du das?“ Die fremde Stimme ließ Mathias erschrocken zusammenzucken und einen hastigen Schritt zur Seite machen. Sie wandten sich gleichzeitig um, als ein Mann in Alexanders Alter auf sie zukam und Alexander auch ohne Umschweife in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Du meine Güte, ich wusste nicht, dass du wieder zurück bist. Du hast dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gemeldet.“  
„Adrian?“, entgegnete Alexander überrumpelt und Mathias trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück, um das Ganze zu beobachten. „Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen gelandet.“  
„Ah.“ Adrian löste sich wieder, ließ seine Hände aber auf Alexanders Schultern liegen, und besah ihn einmal von oben bis unten. „Gut siehst du aus. Was treibt dich hier her?“  
„Wir wollten uns hier mal umsehen. Das ist Mathias, ein Freund der Familie.“ Alexander deutete auf Mathias und zog ihn an einer Hand wieder näher. „Er interessiert sich für Fotografie. Und du? Was treibt dich her?“  
„Henrik, einer der Fotografen, ist mein Freund. Ich bin die moralische Unterstützung.“  
„Oh.“ Eine betretene Pause trat ein und Mathias hatte das Gefühl, dass in der Stille zwischen den beiden einiges ungesagt blieb, das eigentlich ausgesprochen werden sollte.

Mathias überlegte gerade, sich zu entschuldigen und kurz zu verschwinden, als ein blonder Mann Mitte dreißig zu ihnen kam. Er hauchte Adrian einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte. So rettete er die Situation beiläufig, wahrscheinlich ohne es zu merken. „Adrian, Schatz, wen hast du denn da aufgegabelt?“  
„Das sind Alexander, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, und sein Begleiter Mathias. Er interessiert sich für Fotografie. Das ist Henrik, mein Freund“, stellte Adrian sie einander vor. Hände wurden geschüttelt und ‚Hallos‘ ausgetauscht, was Henrik, wie Mathias vermutete, sicherlich schon den ganzen Abend tat.

„Dann bist du auch Fotograf?“, wollte Henrik wissen und Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich mache demnächst erst mein Abi. Ich habe eigentlich keine wirkliche Ahnung davon. Ich knipse nur einfach alles, was mir vor die Kamera kommt. Aber die Arbeiten hier sind beeindruckend.“ Mathias war von der Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig überfordert.  
„So hat es bei mir auch einmal angefangen. Wer weiß was draus wird.“  
„Ja, wer weiß.“ Wieder wanderten Mathias Hände in die Hosentaschen, peinlich berührt, während sich Alexander, Adrian und Henrik zum Glück einem anderen Thema zuwandten.

Mathias war solche Situationen nicht gewohnt. Menschen, die offen schwul miteinander umgingen; Gespräche über die Fotografie, die sonst nur ihm gehörte; die plötzliche Nähe zu Alexander. Der Umstand, dass dieser doch um einige Jahre älter war als er, wurde ihm hier nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt.

Schließlich verabschiedete Henrik sich wieder, weil seine Anwesenheit an anderer Stelle benötigt wurde. Adrian blieb noch kurz. „Du musst dich bald mal melden. Wir sollten Neuigkeiten austauschen. Wir haben dich hier wirklich vermisst.“ Ein leiser Vorwurf klang darin mit, den selbst Mathias wahrnahm.  
Alexander nickte, während er sich erneut umarmen ließ. „Klar. Sobald ich mich eingerichtet habe, gebe ich Bescheid.“  
„Auf jeden Fall, hörst du?“  
„Ja, versprochen.“

Adrian verschwand auch wieder zwischen den anderen Besuchern und Alexanders Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Mathias zurück. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du warst so still.“  
Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es klang, als hätte sich dieser Adrian lieber mit dir allein unterhalten. Du hast ihn lange nicht gesehen, oder?“  
„Ja, ich hab es für eine Weile nicht so mit meinen Kontakten gehalten. Ich fürchte, da werden noch einige Gespräche dieser Art auf mich zukommen.“  
Mathias wandte sich wieder den Fotos zu und betrachtete die schwarzweißen Sommersprossen eines Mannes, während er feststellte „Das muss ziemlich schwer sein... Du wolltest dich mit der Reise ablenken, und jetzt wo du wieder hier bist, wollen alle irgendwelche Erklärungen und so und wühlen damit alles wieder auf.“

Unbehaglich kaute Mathias auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herum, als er nicht gleich eine Antwort erhielt. Er hätte nicht so direkt sein sollen. Das war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. Zwei kräftige Arme legten sich von hinten um seine Schultern und ließen ihn zusammenschrecken. Im nächsten Moment konnte er Alexanders Kinn an seiner Halsbeuge spüren. „Du bist sehr scharfsinnig, Mathias. Das mag ich. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen mir. In die Situation hab ich mich selbst manövriert und damit muss ich jetzt klar kommen. Mir geht es viel besser als letztes Jahr, also wird das schon werden.“  
„Aber es tut trotzdem weh, oder?“  
„Ja“, gestand Alexander ehrlich. „Hast du schon mal jemanden verloren?“  
Mathias schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nein, bisher noch nicht, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, das weiß ich.“  
Alexander antwortete darauf nichts mehr und Mathias traute sich, sich in der Umarmung ein wenig zu entspannen, auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste, was diese plötzliche Nähe sollte.

Die Ausstellung wurde nebensächlich.

Sie schreckten beide auf, als andere Galeriebesucher neben sie traten, um die Fotos zu betrachten. Alexander löste sich und Mathias war nicht sicher, ob er über die Störung froh sein sollte oder nicht.  
„Wir sollten weitergehen.“  
„Ja.“ Doch schon beim nächsten Bild merkte Mathias deutlich, dass er mit den Gedanken nicht mehr bei der Ausstellung war. Er konnte nur noch an Alexanders Umarmung denken.

„Ich... können wir gehen?“, getraute Mathias sich schließlich leise zu fragen. „Es ist schön hier, aber ich bin echt nicht mehr aufnahmefähig.“  
„Ist okay. Komm mit.“

In der kühlen Nachtluft vor der Galerie sah Alexander ihn fragend an. „Willst du nach Hause oder sollen wir noch irgendwohin?“  
Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wäre gerne mit Alexander alleine gewesen, weil er ihre Gespräche genoss und vielleicht auch, weil er gern mehr von dessen Nähe wollte, ohne dass sie unterbrochen wurden. Aber würde Alexander immer noch so auf Tuchfühlung gehen, wenn sie wieder zurück im Haus waren? War das überhaupt eine gute Idee?  
Andererseits hatte er den Abend bisher wirklich genossen und es war einfach zu früh, um ihn schon zu beenden. „Vielleicht können wir noch was trinken gehen? Irgendwo, wo es ruhig ist?“, schlug er deshalb unsicher vor.  
„Klingt gut. Ein bestimmter Wunsch, wo?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte nur wenige Bars und Kneipen hier und bei allen bestand die Gefahr, dass er auf Klassenkameraden treffen würde. Das wollte er im Moment auch nicht.  
„Kein Problem. Lass mich nur kurz überlegen.“ Alexander sah einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts die Einkaufsstraße hinunter, als würde er ihre Umgebung abschätzen. „Kennst du das Dorian?“  
„Ich bin schon dran vorbeigelaufen, aber ich war noch nie drin.“  
„Dann ändern wir das jetzt. Ist nicht weit von hier.“

Diesmal war ihr Weg von Schweigen begleitet. Mathias hatte seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben und war mit den Gedanken abgeschweift, deshalb schreckte er überrascht zurück, als Alexander ihm wieder so nahe kam und einen Arm um ihn legen wollte. Alexander sah ihn fragend an.  
„Sorry.“ Mathias seufzte leise und atmete einmal tief durch. „Es ist nur... Ich verstecke mich zwar nicht so wie Thilo das getan hat, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich mich irgendwo geoutet habe und ich habe noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen wegen dieser Sache sind gerade das Letzte, das ich gebrauchen kann. Ich habe echt genug andere Probleme.“ Und außerdem verstehe ich nicht, was du ausgerechnet von mir willst, sprach Mathias nicht aus.  
„Kein Problem. Dann werde ich meine Hände bei mir behalten.“  
„Nein!“ Mathias schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. So verzweifelt hatte das nicht klingen sollen. „Also, ich meine, naja...“  
Alexander lachte wieder, leise und angenehm. „Wir bekommen das schon hin. Komm her.“ Er zog Mathias näher und legte ihm locker einen Arm um die Schultern. Tatsächlich passten sie von der Größe her so gut zusammen, dass sie das nicht beim Laufen störte.

„Entspann dich. Es ist dunkel, niemand kennt uns hier. Die Menschen haben anderes zu tun, als auf uns zu achten und im Dorian starren sie lediglich, weil du so gut aussiehst. Und wenn‘s dir doch zu viel wird und ich dir zu nahe trete, hau mir einfach eine.“  
Mathias nickte, noch immer verlegen, war aber nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft. Ein paar Mal sah er sich um, doch mit jedem Schritt, den sie unbehelligt blieben, fiel es ihm leichter. Die Frage nach Alexanders Beweggründen schob er erst einmal von sich.

Bis zum Dorian war es wirklich nicht weit. Es war relativ voll, doch sie fanden einen kleinen, freien Tisch für sich in einer ruhigen Ecke und bestellten sich Drinks und ein paar Chips. Sobald sie saßen war Mathias zur Abwechslung einmal dran mit erzählen und nachdem er begonnen hatte, konnte er kaum noch aufhören. Er erzählte von der Schule, von seiner Schwester, davon, dass er zwar bereits einen Studienplatz hatte, aber eigentlich nicht wirklich wusste, was er machen wollte. Diesmal war es Alexander, der zuhörte und Fragen stellte, sodass Mathias nie das Gefühl bekam, dass er seinen Begleiter langweilte.

Irgendwann zwischen seinem dritten Cocktail und der Aufzählung, wohin er gerne einmal reisen würde, bemerkte Mathias leicht benebelt, dass seine Finger mit Alexanders Hand beschäftigt waren. Das musste irgendwann passiert sein, als er nach den Kartoffelchips gegriffen hatte, denn ihre Hände lagen neben der Schüssel.

Alexander warf Mathias einen fragenden Blick zu, als er mitten in seiner Erzählung abbrach.  
„Ich glaube, die Cocktails sind stärker, als ich dachte. Mir ist etwas schwindlig“, gab Mathias unaufgefordert zu.  
„Dann sollten wir für heute Schluss machen. Du sagtest vorhin, du wirst zum Mittagessen bei deiner Familie erwartet. Da solltest du wohl besser nicht mit Kater und Augenringen auftauchen.“  
Mathias hatte keine Einwände dagegen vorzubringen und leerte den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. Es war auch bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, stellte er nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest.

Sie zahlten und einigten sich darauf, zu laufen anstatt eine halbe Stunde auf den nächsten Bus zu warten. Mathias war froh darum, denn die frische Luft tat seinem Kopf gut. Er wurde langsam wieder etwas klarer.  
Andererseits fror er nun auch ein wenig. Als Alexander nach fünf Minuten noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, wieder seinen Arm um Mathias‘ Schultern zu legen, nahm Mathias das selbst in die Hand. Er legte seinen Arm um Alexanders Hüfte und zog dessen Arm über seine Schulter. Das war tatsächlich gleich viel angenehmer. „Damit ich nicht falle. Bin ziemlich angeheitert“, nuschelte Mathias vor sich hin.

Alexander nahm es kommentarlos hin. Er drückte sein Gesicht in Mathias Halsbeuge, wie er das an diesem Abend schon einmal getan hatte. Mathias konnte die warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut kurz vor dem Ohr spüren und stolperte prompt. Alexander fing ihn auf und zog sich ohne Erklärung weit genug zurück, damit sie normal weiterlaufen konnten.

Mathias hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, irgendwann standen sie nur plötzlich bereits vor dem Gartentor der Jägers. Die drei Stufen zur Haustür schafften sie noch Arm in Arm, auch den Schlüssel raus zu kramen und einhändig aufzuschließen, war so kein Problem, doch in der engen Diele mussten sie sich schließlich doch voneinander lösen. Saskia kam ihnen müde entgegengetrottet und sah sie abwartend an.

„Ich sollte sie noch mal kurz in den Garten lassen“, sagte Alexander, während er die Schuhe abstreifte und seine Jacke aufhängte. Dann ging er ohne das Licht anzuschalten ins Wohnzimmer, durch bis zur Terrassentür, und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Saskia schlüpfte hindurch und verschwand im dunklen Garten.

Mathias folgte unsicher und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe. Jenseits des Glases herrschte Dunkelheit, weil es im Garten weder Licht von Straßenlaternen noch von Sternen gab. Hier drinnen konnte er auch nicht viel erkennen, weil das Licht aus der Diele nicht weit reichte.  
Lustlos stieß er sich von der Scheibe wieder ab. „Ich sollte schlafen gehen. Danke für den netten Abend.“  
„Warte kurz“, bat Alexander und Mathias rührte sich nicht weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Saskia wieder rein und trottete zurück auf ihren Platz.  
Alexander schloss die Schiebetür wieder und drängte Mathias in der gleichen Bewegung rücklings gegen das Glas.   
„Was?“ Mathias sah Alexander verwirrt an.  
„So beendet man doch kein Date, zumindest kein gutes, und ich finde, wir haben uns beide ganz gut unterhalten.“  
Da konnte Mathias kaum widersprechen. Er sah verlegen auf seine Zehenspitzen. Sein alkoholbedingter Mut war schon längst verflogen, weshalb er sich von sich aus nichts weiter getraut hatte.

Alexander hatte da offenbar weniger Hemmungen. Er schloss die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt und stemmte beide Hände links und rechts von Mathias Kopf gegen das Glas in seinem Rücken. Der Kuss, der dann folgte, war nur ganz kurz und leicht, sodass Mathias für einen Moment verwirrt war. Er konnte im Dunkeln Alexanders Gesicht nicht sehen.   
„Darf ich?“, fragte Alexander und Mathias nickte stumm. Mit dieser Zustimmung wiederholte Alexander den Kuss, doch diesmal blieb es nicht bei einer leichten Berührung. Mit Nachdruck pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich auch ihre Zungen in diesen hitzigen Austausch einmischten. Mathias suchte mit seinen Händen Halt in Alexanders Nacken und Alexanders Hände lösten sich irgendwann vom Glas, um über Mathias Rücken zu wandern. Als Mathias sich schließlich mit einem kleinen Stöhnen ganz gegen Alexander drängte, löste dieser sich und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie.  
„Besser. So sollte man ein gutes Date beenden.“

Mathias war froh, dass er offensichtlich nicht der einzige war, der mittlerweile etwas schwerer atmete. Verspätet übersetzte ihm sein Hirn, dass ‚beenden‘ bedeutete, dass das schon alles war. Diese sich ständig widersprechenden Signale von Alexander waren nicht nur verwirrend, sie begannen auch, ihn zu nerven. Es war wohl besser, wenn er eine Nacht darüber schlief und erst einmal wieder klar im Kopf wurde.  
„Ja, ein netter Abschluss. Danke für den Abend.“ Auch wenn es nicht das war, was Mathias wollte, ging er zur Treppe. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen.“  
„Dann gute Nacht, schlaf gut“, wünschte Alexander und Mathias zögerte noch. Er wollte doch jetzt gar nicht allein in sein Bett, aber er traute sich auch nicht, ihn zu fragen, ob sie die Nacht gemeinsam fortsetzen konnten.  
„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte er dann doch verspätet und eilte die Treppen hinauf. Er schälte sich nur aus seinen Klamotten und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke, die noch nach Thilo roch. Schlagartig bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen und hasste sich dafür. Thilo hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Der hatte keinen Anspruch mehr auf ihn und er war frei, sich mit jedem zu treffen, der ihm gefiel. Wenn das ausgerechnet Thilos Onkel war, konnte er doch nichts dafür. Abgesehen davon war das nur ein Abend gewesen. Das bedeutete Alexander wahrscheinlich gar nichts.

Die sich im Kreise drehenden Gedanken sorgten dafür, dass Mathias sich ewig hin und her wälzte und trotz Müdigkeit noch eine ganze Weile brauchte, bis er einschlafen konnte.


	6. Auf der Suche

Der Karfreitag begann für Mathias mit der Erkenntnis, dass er absolut keine Lust hatte aufzustehen. Das war an sich nichts neues, aber es war für das bevorstehende Familienessen nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Er hatte keinen richtigen Kater, was nach den paar Cocktails verdammt kläglich gewesen wäre, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem irgendwie gerädert und brauchte drei Anläufe um sich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Bis er sich durch die Routine im Bad gekämpft hatte und in feiertagstauglichen Klamotten steckte, war es bereits kurz vor elf. Wenn er den richtigen Bus erwischen wollte, blieben ihm noch höchstens zehn Minuten.

Ein wenig unsicher, wie er Alexander gegenübertreten sollte nach der vergangenen Nacht, schlich Mathias hinunter in die Küche. Er fand ihn auf der Terrasse, wo er in der Sonne saß, in einer Hand eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt und mit der anderen auf dem Laptop in seinem Schoß tippend. Saskia lag neben ihm und sah auf, als Mathias schweigend in der Terrassentür stehen blieb. Dadurch bemerkte auch Alexander ihn. Alte Verräterin.

„Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen?“, grüßte Alexander und lächelte ihm entgegen.  
„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Mathias automatisch. „Wäre lieber noch liegen geblieben, aber ich muss gleich zum Bus.“  
„Soll ich dich fahren?“ Alexander nippte an seiner Tasse und ein Lufthauch wehte den Duft von Früchtetee zu Mathias.  
„Ähm, ist nicht nötig. Du musst nicht extra wegen mir ...“  
„Ich bin zum Essen bei meinen Eltern eingeladen. Du sagtest doch, deine Oma wohnt in der Weststadt. In die Richtung muss ich sowieso rausfahren. Ich wollte so in einer halben Stunde los. Überleg dir‘s einfach.“  
„Okay.“

Mathias ging wieder zurück in die Küche und machte sich aus gegebenem Anlass einen starken Kaffee. Weil es sowieso bald Mittagessen geben würde, wollte er sich kein Frühstück machen, doch sein Bauch signalisierte ihm, dass es nicht dumm wäre, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Mit einer Banane, die bereits erste braune Flecken bekam und auch schon recht süß roch, und seinem Kaffee setzte Mathias sich ebenfalls nach draußen. Die Minuten verstrichen in Schweigen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, und weil Alexander offenbar auf seine Arbeit am Laptop konzentriert war. Es war eine Erleichterung, als er ihn herunterfuhr und endlich das Startsignal gab.

Erst als sie im Auto saßen und auf dem Weg zur Hauptstraße waren, brach Alexander das Schweigen. „Entschuldige, das am Laptop eben wollte ich noch fertig bekommen, bevor ich es wieder vergesse. Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du wirkst angespannt.“  
Mathias sah nur kurz zu Alexander, der sich auf den geringen Verkehr konzentrierte. „Ja, alles okay. Ich bin nur noch müde und ich hab gerade auch wenig Lust auf Familienessen.“ Das stimmte sogar, es war nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Für die hatte er genau jetzt keine Energie.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen, nach allem was du so erzählt hast, aber die paar Stunden wirst du überstehen“, versuchte Alexander ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Hm“, entgegnete Mathias nur knapp. Den Rest der relativ kurzen Fahrt gab er nur noch Richtungsanweisungen von sich, bis sie schließlich vor den Altbaublocks standen, in denen seine Oma wohnte.

„Soll ich dich später wieder abholen?“, fragte Alexander und lächelte Mathias an.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange das dauern wird. Zum Kaffeetrinken werde ich wahrscheinlich auch noch bleiben müssen.“  
„Dann ruf mich an oder schick ne SMS, sobald du weißt, wie lange es bei dir geht. Du hast doch dein Handy dabei, oder?“  
Mathias nickte und holte das Gerät wortlos hervor.  
„Darf ich?“ Nachdem Mathias den Zugriff freigegeben hatte, nahm Alexander es entgegen und tippte etwas ein. Als Mathias das Handy zurückbekam, hatte er ‚Alex‘ in seiner Kontaktliste stehen. Er lächelte kurz und steckte es wieder weg, stieg jedoch noch nicht aus. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von einem Klopfen am Fenster auf seiner Seite unterbrochen. Sein Vater stand auf dem Gehweg neben dem Auto, eine fast aufgerauchte Zigarette zwischen den Fingern der rechten Hand.

„Hallo Mathias, willst du gar nicht aussteigen?“, fragte er mit einem neugierigen Blick auf Alexander, als Mathias die Tür öffnete und ihn begrüßte.  
„Doch, sorry Pa, wir haben nur noch was geklärt.“ Hastig stieg Mathias aus, blieb aber in der offenen Tür stehen. „Ähm, Alexander, das ist mein Vater. Pa, das ist Thilos Onkel. Er wohnt auch gerade im Haus.“ Die beiden Männer hoben kurz die Hand zur Begrüßung und nickten sich zu.  
„Freut mich. Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir hoffen, dass es bald eine andere Wohnungslösung gibt.“  
„Oh, nicht doch. Mathias ist ein angenehmer Mitbewohner. Wir freuen uns, ihn im Haus zu haben. Machen Sie sich deshalb also keine Gedanken und kommen Sie erst einmal zur Ruhe. Ich sollte jetzt aber auch weiter, werde sicherlich schon sehnlichst erwartet. Wir sehen uns später, Mathias.“  
„Okay, bis später.“ Mathias schloss die Beifahrertür und trat etwas zurück. Sein Vater nahm unterdessen einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und trat sie dann am Bordstein aus.

„Nett“, meinte er, als Alexander schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Ja“, entgegnete Mathias knapp und wechselte das Thema, während sie zur Haustür gingen. „Ist es drinnen so stressig?“ Mathias kannte seinen Vater gut genug. Er war der einzige Raucher in der Familie und das auch nur bei seltener Gelegenheit. Normalerweise war die Zigarette seine Ausrede, um mal vor die Tür zu gehen und dem Stress in der Wohnung zu entkommen.  
Mathias konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Vater das in den letzten Tagen ungewohnt oft gemacht hatte und prompt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich die Situation nicht ausgesucht, doch trotzdem war es ihm unangenehm, dass er bei Thilos Familie in Ruhe machen konnte, was er wollte, während sein Vater weiter mitten im Familienstress steckte.

„Wenn so viele Frauen in einer kleinen Küche ein Feiertagsessen zaubern, sollte man sich lieber aus dem Staub machen“, erwiderte Mathias‘ Vater mit einem Lachen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Außerdem ist es bei dem Wetter draußen eh schöner.“ Er deutete zum blauen Himmel über ihnen. Mathias‘ Vater war schon immer ruhiger und zurückhaltend gewesen und Mathias stellte fest, dass ihm das an diesem Tag auch half.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen so wie er es kannte und erwartet hatte. Seine Mutter und Großmutter wechselten sich damit hab von den neuesten Neuigkeiten aus Familie, Bekanntenkreis und Nachbarschaft zu berichten. Seine Schwester sagte nur selten etwas, wie immer. Die meiste Zeit war sie mit ihrem gegipsten Arm beschäftigt.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie gemeinsam zum Friedhof um seinen Großvater zu besuchen und von dort ging es weiter zur Kirche. Sie trafen bekannte Gesichter und von vielen gab es Mitleidsbekundungen wegen des Brandes. Mathias stellte auf Durchzug, schüttelte brav Hände, nickte und lächelte knapp, wenn es passend schien.

Während des Gottesdienstes folgte er automatisch dem Ablauf, doch seine Gedanken waren wo anders. Er fragte sich, was Alexander gerade bei seinen Eltern machte. Ob Thilo wohl irgendwo am Strand in der Sonne lag oder auf einer Sightseeingtour war. Ob sie in den kommenden Tagen wieder gemeinsam im Garten arbeiten würden und tatsächlich fertig wurden ehe Thilo und seine Familie zurückkamen. Ob der vergangene Abend eine einmalige Sache war oder ob sie dort weiter machen konnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Als Mathias begann, sich das bildlich vorzustellen, stoppte er sich jedoch abrupt. Die Kirche war wirklich kein Ort für solcherlei Träumereien.

Als der Gottesdienst vorbei war und sie wieder ins Freie traten, atmete Mathias unauffällig auf. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Kaffeetrinken überstehen und dann hatte er es geschafft. Schuldbewusst stellte er sich die Frage, wann er begonnen hatte, seine Familie und die Kirche als Last zu empfinden, während seine Mutter und Großmutter noch mit ein paar Bekannten und dem Pfarrer plauderten. Sie hatten es offenbar nicht eilig. Im Grunde war die Antwort recht einfach. Es hatte begonnen, als er gelernt hatte, Thilo zu lieben und alle anderen deshalb zu belügen.

Anja und sein Vater warteten mit ihm etwas abseits. Seine Schwester war in der Kirche verhältnismäßig ruhig geblieben, doch nun wurde sie zappelig und sein Vater gab ihr ein Prisma. Mit dessen Lichtbrechungen konnte sie sich stundenlang beschäftigen.  
„Ich schätze mal, du wirst deine Großmutter und Mutter morgen Abend nicht zur Lichtfeier begleiten?“  
Mathias sah seinen Vater verwirrt an, als dieser ihn so unvermittelt ansprach. „Was?“  
„Die Lichtfeier? Du bist sonst immer mitgegangen, aber du bist nicht mehr wirklich bei der Sache, oder?“  
Mathias schwieg betreten. Also war seine geistige Abwesenheit doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du weißt, dass ich nicht so strenggläubig bin. Es ist schön eine Familientradition zu haben, aber wenn du dich dabei nicht mehr wohlfühlst, ist das nicht schlimm. Du bist alt genug, um solche Entscheidungen zu treffen und es gibt auch noch genug andere Gelegenheiten. Du warst immer viel zu brav und still. Es wird Zeit, dass du etwas aus dir herausgehst und mal Spaß hast. Lass dich nicht von uns zurückhalten, nur wegen irgendwelcher Pflichtgefühle. Wenn du also nicht mehr in den Gottesdienst willst oder dir irgendwas anderes auf dem Herzen liegt, dann sag es ruhig. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“  
Die Worte trafen Mathias absolut unvorbereitet. Er schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in seiner Kehle an und wollte etwas sagen, doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Peinlich berührt starrte er auf seine Schuhspitzen und wusste nicht, was er zuerst denken sollte. Solche Gespräche führten sie schließlich nicht oft. Im Grunde genommen nie.

„Du musst darauf nichts antworten. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt“, sagte Mathias‘ Vater nachdem Mathias eine Weile nichts geantwortet hatte und legte kurz eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Mathias atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und nickte. Er bekam sogar ein Lächeln zustande, als er seinen Vater wieder ansah und ein schwaches ‚Danke‘ hervorbrachte.  
„Genug der trüben Gedanken. Ich hoffe, deine Tante Margarethe bringt ihren unglaublichen Käsekuchen zum Kaffee mit. Den haben wir uns verdient.“  
Das brachte Mathias zum Grinsen, denn niemand in der Familie konnte so gut backen wie seine Tante, deren etwas fülligere Figur deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihre Kreationen auch selbst gerne aß. Sie und sein Onkel waren ebenfalls zum Kaffee bei seiner Oma eingeladen. Er freute sich darauf, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er einen Großteil der Geschichten, die er schon zum Mittagessen gehört hatte, dann noch einmal hören würde. Für den Käsekuchen von Tante Margarethe nahm er das jedoch gern in Kauf.

O

Der Nachmittag war dann tatsächlich nicht so schlimm und verging unerwartet schnell, sodass es schon fast halb fünf war, als Mathias sich endlich von seiner Familie lösen konnte. Unauffällig hatte er zwischenzeitlich eine SMS an Alexander geschickt. /Steht dein Angebot noch? Sonst nehme ich den nächsten Bus/  
Mathias hatte sein Handy gerade weggesteckt, da hatte er auch schon mit einem lautlosen Vibrieren Alexanders Antwort erhalten. /Bin in 20min da/ Erleichtert hatte Mathias das bestätigt und nun stand er an der Straße vor dem Haus, wo Alexander ihn einige Stunden zuvor abgesetzt hatte. Er musste auch tatsächlich nicht lange warten bis der ihm mittlerweile bekannte Wagen um die Ecke kam und kurz darauf neben ihm hielt. 

Nachdem Mathias sich auf dem Beifahrersitz angeschnallt hatte, atmete er unbewusst auf.  
„So schlimm?“, wollte Alexander wissen, während er schon los fuhr.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich bin vollgestopft bis oben hin.“  
„Ah ja, geht mir auch so. Das große Familienessen ist erst am Sonntag, aber Ma hat heute auch schon ordentlich gekocht. Ich werde wohl noch einige Essenseinladungen hinter mich bringen müssen ehe mir meine überstürzte Flucht vergeben wird“, scherzte Alexander.   
„Denkst du, da ist noch Platz für Nachtisch?“, fragte Mathias und hielt raschelnd eine kleine Tüte hoch. „Ist Käsekuchen.“ Nachdem er erzählt hatte, wie nett und hilfsbereit Thilos Familie und vor allem auch sein Onkel waren – ohne die verräterischen Details natürlich - hatte seine Tante überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Mathias ihm ein Stück Kuchen mitnahm. Jetzt kam er sich ein wenig blöd deshalb vor, doch Alexander strahlte und nickte begeistert. „Dafür findet sich bestimmt noch Platz.“

Sie tauschten sich darüber aus, was in ihren Familien zu Ostern Tradition war, während das Autoradio leise aktuelle Charthits von sich gab.  
„Gehst du morgen wenigstens zu einem der Osterfeuer?“, fragte Alexander, als Mathias erwähnte, dass er in diesem Jahr nicht mit zur Lichtfeier in die Kirche gehen würde.  
„Geplant hatte ich es eigentlich nicht. Gehst du zu einem?“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Adrian hat offenbar die Neuigkeit, dass ich wieder da bin, recht schnell verbreitet und ich wurde kurzerhand von verschiedenen Seiten zum großen Feuer eingeladen. Es werden sicherlich einige kommen, die ich kenne. Das Feuer wäre eine Gelegenheit meine Sozialkontakte zu kitten und es bringt wahrscheinlich nichts, mich ewig davor zu drücken. Kommst du mit und stärkst mir den Rücken?“  
Mathias‘ erster Gedanke war ein begeistertes ‚Ja‘, bevor sich ihm die Erinnerung an Thilo und sein letztes Osterfeuer wieder aufdrängte. Unabhängig davon war da etwas, das sie vorher klären mussten. Er schluckte und brauchte einen Moment, bis er genug Mut hatte, anzusprechen, was ihm schon seit dem Morgen durch den Kopf ging. „Im Prinzip hätte ich schon Lust, aber vorher wüsste ich gern, wo wir stehen. Ich erwarte ja keine Liebeserklärung, aber zu wissen, ob das gestern nur Einbildung war oder ob da noch irgendwas kommt, würde schon helfen.“

Mathias bemerkte am Rande, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Alexander parkte den Wagen, doch keiner von ihnen stieg aus. Mit dem Motor verstummte auch die Musik und Stille umgab sie bis Alexander endlich eine Antwort hervorbrachte. „Eingebildet hast du dir den gestrigen Abend nicht“, begann er umständlich und spielte mit dem Schlüsselbund. „Ich hab unsere gemeinsame Zeit genossen, aber ich weiß selbst noch nicht richtig, was das eigentlich ist.“  
„Es kann auch nicht viel sein, wenn du mich nach nem Kuss wie dem gestern eiskalt wegschiebst. In dem Moment war ich nur verwirrt, aber mittlerweile würde ich dir dafür am liebsten eine reinhauen.“  
Alexander lachte kurz auf und lehnte die Stirn gegen das Lenkrad. „Ja, das war ein ungünstiger Moment. Ich denke, ich wollte dich nicht überfordern.“  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Mathias entrüstet. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich mag dir vielleicht körperlich unterlegen sein, aber glaubst du nicht, dass ich es deutlich gemacht hätte, wenn ich nicht klar gekommen wäre?“ 

Langsam wandte Alexander Mathias sein Gesicht zu und sah ihn so von unten her an. „Vielleicht wollte ich dich auch nicht einfach nur benutzen und dann fallen lassen. Nachdem ich ...“ Er stockte und atmete tief durch. „Nachdem ich eine Weile alleine unterwegs gewesen bin, hab ich das Alleinsein irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hab mir einen One-Night nach dem anderen gesucht. Das ist eine Angewohnheit, die ich hier nicht unbedingt fortsetzen sollte. Vor allem nicht mit dir.“  
„Weil ich Thilos Exfreund bin, weil wir momentan unter einem Dach wohnen oder weil du denkst, dass ich damit nicht klar kommen würde?“  
Alexander nickte einfach und machte mit der Hand eine kreisende Bewegung. Mathias vermutete, dass es ein Ja auf alle drei Antworten war. „Das klingt für mich schon viel plausibler als das ‚ich wollte dich nicht überfordern‘.“ Sachte tippte er gegen Alexanders Schläfe und erntete dafür eine skeptisch gehobene Augenbraue. „Du hast mir von deinen tollen Abenteuern erzählt, aber ich hatte ab und zu das Gefühl, dass du etwas ausgelassen hast. Jetzt weiß ich auch was. Es waren die dunklen Momente und der ganze hemmungslose Sex.“  
Ein wackliges Grinsen machte sich auf Alexanders Lippen breit. „Da ist aber jemand plötzlich zum Menschenkenner mutiert.“

Mathias zog seine Hand zurück und schnaubte leise. „Ich bin vielleicht kein Partygänger und Weltenbummler, aber blöd bin ich auch nicht. Ich wette, ich weiß warum dir das unangenehm ist.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Alexander herausfordernd an. Der hob seinen Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück ohne Mathias aus den Augen zu lassen. „Na dann lass mal hören.“  
„Deine Flucht war auch eine Suche nach etwas. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gefunden hast, aber die Sexgeschichten waren ein Teil davon. Nur liebst du immer noch Simon und hast Schuldgefühle, weil es sich für dich anfühlt, als würdest du ihn betrügen. Kommt das hin?“  
Alexander sah ihn eine Weile sprachlos an. „Aus welcher Zeitschrift hast du das denn?“ Die Antwort kam zu spät und zu lasch um zu kaschieren, wie richtig Mathias mit seiner Vermutung lag.  
„Treffer und versenkt“, sagte er, selbst ein wenig überrascht von diesem Umstand. Alexander wollte offenbar etwas erwidern, doch er schloss seinen Mund wieder, ohne dass ein Ton hervorkam. Mathias löste seinen Gurt und hatte bereits eine Hand am Türgriff, als er weitersprach. „Ich bin nicht der Stärkste und sowohl die Geschichte mit Thilo als auch das Feuer sind nicht spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen, das gebe ich zu, aber im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mehr aushalte als wir beide mir zutrauen. Also fordere mich ruhig. Ich sag dir schon, wenn‘s reicht.“  
„Ist das jetzt ein Ja zum Osterfeuer morgen?“, fragte Alexander während Mathias endlich ausstieg.  
„Ja, sieht ganz so aus.“ Er beugte sich noch einmal zurück in den Wagen. „Und übrigens, es war ein Blog.“  
„Was?“  
„Meine Analyse deines Verhaltens. Das war nicht aus einer Zeitschrift, sondern von einem Blog.“  
Alexander sah ihn entgeistert an und ließ den Kopf dann stöhnend wieder aufs Lenkrad sinken. Mathias lachte und ging schon einmal zur Haustür.

oOo


	7. Unlautere Methoden

Mathias hatte im Flur bereits Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen, als Alexander endlich nachkam. Doch statt sich ebenfalls auszuziehen, schnappte er sich Saskias Leine und pfiff kurz. Die Hündin kam sofort angetrabt. „Ich geh nochmal ne kleine Runde mit ihr bevor es dunkel wird. Bis später“, erklärte Alexander.  
„Bis dann“, erwiderte Mathias knapp und ging in die Küche. Er stellte den Kuchen ab, schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Vorratsschrank und ging hinauf in Thilos Zimmer. Dort fuhr er den Rechner hoch, um seine Lieblingsmusik zu streamen, und wechselte in ein bequemeres Sweatshirt. Dann ließ er sich mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt aufs Bett fallen.

Es war kaum zu glauben wie fertig einen so ein paar Stunden Familientreffen machen konnten. Dabei hatte Mathias außer rumsitzen und essen echt nichts getan. Die Worte seines Vaters geisterten noch immer durch seinen Kopf. Sie beschäftigten ihn, weil es den Gedanken, sich bei seinen Eltern zu outen, wieder wach rief. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er darüber nachdachte. Ohne einen festen Freund hatte er es nur immer wieder aufgeschoben. Im Gegensatz zu Thilo würde er sicherlich nicht plötzlich mit einer Freundin ankommen, da war er sich sicher, aber er hatte nicht den Mut, sich allein dieser Sache zu stellen.

Mathias seufzte, rollte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich zuvor bei Alexander so selbstsicher gegeben, dabei war er im Grunde genommen auch nur ein Feigling, der sich versteckte. Da war er wirklich der Letzte, der große Reden halten sollte.

Über seine trägen Gedanken driftete Mathias in einen Halbschlaf.

Er schreckte hoch, als die Playlist von Trance auf Hip Hop wechselte. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und nur das flackernde Musikvideo auf dem Computerbildschirm erhellte das Zimmer. Ein Blick auf die schwach leuchtende Zeitanzeige von Thilos Wecker sagte ihm, dass er nur etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde gedöst hatte. Er fühlte sich zerknittert und wusste nicht wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen. Auf surfen hatte er gerade auch keine Lust. So versetzte er den Computer in den Ruhezustand und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung. Wenn sonst nichts half, konnte er sich immer noch vom Fernseher berieseln lassen.

Doch als Mathias unten ankam, war der Fernseher schon unter Beschlag. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Saskia wieder auf ihrer Decke lag, während Alexander auf dem Boden hockte und im Licht einer großen Stehlampe mit einem Gewühl von Kabeln kämpfte. Mathias erkannte Thilos alte Spielekonsole und musste grinsen. „Kommst du klar?“  
Alexander schrak auf. „Hey, sicher.“ Triumphierend steckte er die Kabel in die richtigen Anschlüsse und schaltete das Gerät ein. Als das bunte Startmenü von Mario Kart DS auf dem Bildschirm erschien, schnappte er sich einen Controller und hielt Mathias einen zweiten entgegen. „Bock auf ein Rennen?“  
„Ich hab das ewig nicht gespielt.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Also faire Chancen.“  
„Okay, wieso nicht.“

Mathias setzte sich neben Alexander auf das Sofa und machte es sich bequem. Sie einigten sich auf eine neutrale Runde, um die Funktionen zu testen, dann ging es richtig los. Da Mathias keine eigene Konsole hatte, war er kein geübter Spieler, aber er fand recht schnell das Gefühl für seine Figur und schaffte es unter Alexanders Protesten die erste Runde zu gewinnen. Der Forderung nach einer Revanche gab er ohne zu Zögern nach. Lachend und fluchend und wild gestikulierend spielten sie ein Rennen nach dem anderen.

Sie legten zwischendurch eine kleine Pause ein, um sich mit Getränken und Knabberzeug zu versorgen. Die nervige Spielmusik schalteten sie stumm und ersetzten sie durch einen Radiosender ohne Werbung. Dann spielten sie weiter und vergaßen alles andere um sich.

Alexander schien sich hin und wieder nicht zu schade für faule Tricks. Er griff Mathias in den Controller oder pikste ihm in die Seite, auf der Suche nach empfindlichen Stellen. „Hey! Bist du nicht zu alt dafür?“, protestierte Mathias, doch Alexander grinste nur und nuschelte etwas, das verdächtig nach ‚Im Krieg und in der Liebe ...‘ klang.

Dreimal ließ Mathias sich das gefallen. Beim vierten Mal legte er seinen Controller blitzschnell beiseite und schmiss sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf Alexander, sodass dieser überrascht zur Seite kippte. Das Spiel war vergessen als sie auf dem Sofa darum kämpften, was jetzt eigentlich fair war und was nicht.

Es dauerte etwas, doch irgendwann realisierte Mathias, dass Alexander sich überhaupt nicht ernsthaft wehrte. Er fing Mathias‘ Angriffe auf seine empfindlichen Seiten ab und zielte auch das ein oder andere Mal auf Mathias‘ kitzlige Stellen, doch es wirkte halbherzig in Anbetracht der Muskeln, die deutlich an Alexanders Oberarmen zu spüren waren; oder der Kraft in den Beinen, die Mathias zwischen seinen Schenkeln fühlte. Der Gedanke schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein und lenkte ihn so sehr ab, dass er seine Attacken stoppte. Alexander unter ihm hielt still und sah ihn abwartend an.

Und dann küssten sie sich.

Mathias hatte keine Ahnung, wer den Anfang machte, oder ob sie vielleicht gleichzeitig diesem Gedanken gefolgt waren. Es war letztlich auch egal. Mathias‘ Hände gruben sich haltsuchend in Alexanders Schultern, Alexanders Finger kraulten dafür fahrig durch Mathias‘ Haare, während ihre Lippen hungrig und unsanft aufeinander trafen. Das hatte nichts mit ihrem ersten Kuss zu tun. Der war langsam und fast sanft gewesen. Doch das hier war anders.

Schnell, feurig, grob, leidenschaftlich.

Mathias drängte sich gegen Alexander, suchte dessen Hitze und Nähe. Jeder Millimeter Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu viel zu sein, genau wie der Stoff, den sie trugen. Mathias dachte gar nicht lange darüber nach, er fasste einfach den Saum seines Sweatshirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Das Teil landete irgendwo neben dem Sofa, während er sich in der gleichen Bewegung schon über Alexanders Shirt hermachte und ihren Kuss wieder aufnahm. Doch Alexander stoppte seine Hände noch bevor er nackte Haut erreichte, und zog sie hoch in seinen Nacken, wo sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt gewesen waren. Mathias ließ sich das für einige Augenblicke gefallen, bevor er einen zweiten Versuch startete. Er würde hier nicht als einziger seine Kleidung verlieren. Alexander stoppte ihn erneut und ließ seine Hände diesmal nicht los.

Mathias‘ Hirn brauchte einen Moment um das zu registrieren. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah Alexander verwirrt an. Sein fliehender Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam. Das Atmen hatte er die letzten Minuten ein wenig vernachlässigt. Solche Kleinigkeiten waren schließlich nebensächlich. Jetzt rächte sich das.

Als Alexander seinem fragenden Blick auswich und zur Seite sah, schnappte Mathias sich ein Sofakissen und pfefferte es ihm an den Kopf. „Du tust es schon wieder! Du willst mich wirklich verarschen!“ Aufgebracht wollte Mathias aufstehen, ein Bein bereits aufgestellt, als Alexander ihn an der Hüfte packte, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Dadurch verlor er das Gleichgewicht, sein Schwung verpuffte und er landete kopfüber neben dem Sofa. Wenigstens konnte er sich rechtzeitig mit den Armen abfangen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Nur seine Brille war verrutscht.

Alexanders schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, weil er bei der Aktion mit seinem Knie Alexanders Ständer zu nahe gekommen war, war da nur ein geringer Trost. Der Beweis seiner eigenen Erregung wurde unterdessen durch sein eigenes Gewicht unangenehm gegen die Kante des Sofapolsters gedrückt.

„Das ist so entwürdigend“, murrte Mathias kopfüber vom Boden aus, während sich langsam das Blut in seinem Kopf staute.  
„Entschuldige“, kam es leise vom Sofa.  
„Leck mich doch“, fluchte Mathias und stemmte sich hoch, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.  
„Uh, langsam bitte.“ Alexander half ihm, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Mathias wieder auf ihm zu liegen kam. Das war eigentlich nicht Mathias‘ Ziel gewesen. Resigniert legte er seinen Kopf auf Alexanders Brust und starrte zum Fernseher, wo ihre Spielcharaktere gelangweilt darauf warteten, dass es weiterging. Die Musik im Radio war nur ein unbestimmtes Hintergrundrauschen.

„Ist es wieder Simon?“, fragte Mathias nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er fühlte sich mies, weil er auf einen Toten eifersüchtig war, den er nie getroffen hatte.  
„Ja“, brachte Alexander leise hervor.  
„Hast du ein Foto von ihm?“  
Diesmal dauerte es eine Weile bis Alexander reagierte. Er streckte sich und angelte mit einer Hand kopfüber nach seinem Smartphone auf dem kleinen Glastisch neben dem Sofa, während er den anderen Arm um Mathias‘ Schultern legte, als würde er verhindern wollen, dass Mathias irgendwo hinging oder bei der Aktion wieder vom Sofa fiel.

Mathias wartete ruhig ab, bis Alexander sich durch das Menü des kleinen Gerätes getippt hatte und es ihm entgegen hielt. Eine Weile blinzelte Mathias das Display einfach nur an und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er da sah. Ein markantes Gesicht unter blonden Locken, blaue, strahlende Augen hinter einer unauffälligen Brille, zwei kleine Leberflecken unter dem linken Auge und eine Vielzahl von Sommersprossen auf sommerlich gebräunter Haut.  
„Der sieht ja fast aus wie ich“, brachte Mathias schließlich verwirrt hervor. „Nur besser“, fügte er noch an. „Bist du deshalb mit mir ausgegangen und machst das alles hier? Weil ich ihm ähnlich sehe?“ Der Gedanke, nur ein Ersatz zu sein, war ernüchternd.

Alexander verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und nahm ihm das Smartphone wieder ab. „Nein, deshalb nicht.“ Er sah ein paar Mal zwischen Mathias‘ Gesicht und dem Foto hin und her. „Es stimmt, ihr seht euch ein wenig ähnlich, aber wenn man genauer hinschaut schwindet der Eindruck. Im Charakter seid ihr auch verschieden.“  
„Ja?“ Mathias blieb skeptisch, doch letztlich war es wohl egal. Die Stimmung war ruiniert. Seine Erregung war einer gewissen Resignation gewichen. Wenn es nur nicht so angenehm wäre, mit Alexander zusammen zu sein. Widerwillig kämpfte er sich schließlich doch hoch.  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Alexander.  
„Was erledigen. Wehe du bewegst dich“, entgegnete Mathias. Unter Alexanders aufmerksamen Blicken schaltete er die Musik und die Konsole aus. Dann öffnete er eine Schranktür neben dem Fernseher und fand auf Anhieb die DVD-Sammlung, weil es die Schrankwand aus der alten Wohnung war und Thilos Familie vieles offenbar wieder gleich eingeräumt hatte.

Er überflog die Titel und grinste schließlich breit, als er eine Filmreihe entdeckte, die einfach immer ging, egal wie abgedroschen sie schon war. Routiniert zog er die erste DVD aus ihrer Hülle, schob sie in den Player und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. Dann ging er zurück zum Sofa und nahm unzeremoniell seinen Platz auf Alexander wieder ein.  
„Was wird das?“, wollte der wissen.  
„Strafe für unlautere Foltermethoden.“  
„Gibt es auch nicht unlautere Methoden?“  
„Klappe, still halten, gucken“, kommandierte Mathias und klickte sich durch das Menü von Stirb langsam bis zum Start des Filmes.

Am Anfang hatte Mathias Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Alexanders Körper unter ihm vibrierte, als er wegen der Filmwahl leise lachte. Er spürte wieder Alexanders Wärme und dessen Herzschlag. Langsam entspannte sich der starke Körper, eine Hand landete erneut in seinem Nacken, bewegte sich dort aber nicht. Auf Dauer war diese Position jedoch unbequem, sodass sie schon nach etwa zehn Minuten unruhig wurden. Ohne Worte, ohne den Blick vom Film abzuwenden, schafften sie es, sich hintereinander auf das Sofa zu quetschen. Obwohl es so eng war, schien es die perfekte Position zu sein. Mit Thilo hatte er auch einige Male so ferngesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Alexander auch mit Simon einige Abende so verbracht.

Mathias schloss die Augen und genoss es, nicht allein zu sein. Er genoss es mit Alexander zusammen zu sein und gestand sich ein, dass das der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, herunterzukommen.

O


	8. Zwiespalt

Mathias hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade erst weggedöst war, als ein leises Summen und Piepen ihn aufschrecken ließ. Alexander hinter ihm streckte sich und fischte nach seinem Smartphone, während Mathias den Film leiser stellte. Er drehte sich ein wenig und beobachtete Alexander über seine Schulter hinweg. So konnte Mathias sehen, wie Alexander skeptisch auf das Display sah und dann kurz zu ihm. Er legte einen Finger in einer Schweigegeste auf seine Lippen und nahm das Gespräch an, während er den Lautsprecher aktivierte und das Smartphone zwischen sie hielt.

„Thilo. Ist etwas passiert? Oder ist dir etwa schon langweilig?“  
„Haha, ich wollte nur mal hören, was ihr so treibt“, erwiderte Thilo Alexanders spitze Begrüßung trocken.  
„Also Langeweile“, stellte Alexander ungerührt fest.  
„Wenn‘s dich glücklich macht. Ist schon nett hier, nur bin ich mittlerweile echt zu alt für Familienurlaub. Das war definitiv das letzte Mal. Wenigstens ist das Essen super und der Pool auch. Also, was treibt Mathias?“  
„Seltsam. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast eben noch nach uns beiden gefragt.“  
„Maaann, Alex, du weißt was ich meine.“  
„Ach ja? Was meinst du denn?“  
„Ich will wissen, ob es ihm gut geht.“  
„Bin ich jetzt dein Spitzel?“  
Es blieb kurz still. „Kannst du nicht mal ernst sein? Ich mach mir halt Sorgen.“

Mathias bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und biss unbehaglich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Alexander fuhr ihm mit dem Daumen über die Lippe, wahrscheinlich um ihn davon abzuhalten, doch Mathias wisch der Geste erschrocken aus. Thilo konnte sie vielleicht nicht sehen, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Es geht ihm gut“, entgegnete Alexander, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Er hat mir gestern im Garten geholfen und heute war er bei seiner Familie. Aber du solltest ihn das selbst fragen.“  
„Ich hab es eben schon auf seiner Nummer versucht. Er geht nicht ran.“ Mathias verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich ging er nicht ran, schließlich hatte er sein Handy im Zimmer oben liegen lassen.  
„Ich glaube, dass er im Moment auch gar nicht mit mir reden will.“  
„Und das wundert dich?“, erwiderte Alexander hart.   
„Was weißt du schon.“

Mathias schüttelte wild den Kopf. Alexander sollte aufhören zu reden, doch der Mann ließ sich nicht beirren. Er griff erneut nach Mathias und ließ sich diesmal auch nicht abweisen. Unbehaglich hielt Mathias unter Alexanders Hand an seiner Wange still. Er wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen, weil er sich dann vor Thilo sofort verraten hätte.  
„Ich weiß, was du mir erzählt hast und was ich gesehen habe. Du hast ihn abserviert für ein Mädchen und jetzt, wo er es wirklich am wenigsten gebrauchen kann, machst du ihn wieder an, trotz dieses Mädchens. Du bist mein Lieblingsneffe, wirklich, und es sagt keiner, dass du dich irgendwo festlegen musst. Da bin ich echt der Letzte, der was sagt, aber ab und zu solltest du Holzklotz echt mal deinen Kopf benutzen und nicht so egoistisch sein. Mathias ist der Falsche für deine Experimente, gerade jetzt. Das hat er nicht verdient.“

Geschockt schloss Mathias die Augen. Das hatte Alexander jetzt nicht wirklich alles zu Thilo gesagt. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
„Du heuchlerischer Wichser. Als wenn du so ein Heiliger wärest“, sagte Thilo erschreckend ruhig, bevor das Gespräch plötzlich zu Ende war. Mathias starrte auf das Smartphone, dann schlug er Alexanders Hand beiseite und fuhr ihn fassungslos an. „Wieso hast du das getan? War das wirklich nötig?“  
„Ja, das war es. Ein Ferngespräch war jetzt nicht die beste Variante, aber das war schon eine Weile fällig. Und Thilo wird darüber hinwegkommen, sobald er eingesehen hat, dass ich Recht habe.“

Mathias wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Offenbar hatten Alexander und Thilo so ihre Differenzen, auch ohne ihn. Mussten sie das dann ausgerechnet über seinen Kopf hinweg ausfechten? Dass Alexander tatsächlich Recht hatte, machte es auch nicht besser. Er hatte die ganze Situation wirklich passend zusammengefasst und das ausgesprochen, was Mathias sich einfach nie getraut hatte zu sagen. Es war ein beschissenes Gefühl, gleichzeitig sauer und dankbar zu sein. Der Drang war groß, einfach aufzustehen und zu verschwinden, doch Mathias‘ Wunsch nach Gesellschaft und Nähe war größer. Wortlos drehte er sich um und stellte den Film wieder lauter. Das übertönte auch sein höherschlagendes Herz, weil die Worte gezeigt hatten, dass Alexander sich wirklich über ihn Gedanken machte, sich um ihn sorgte. Dieser Zwiespalt behagte ihm nicht.

Alexander sagte auch nichts mehr. Mathias konnte spüren, wie er noch einige Augenblicke still hielt und sich dann wieder bequem hinter ihm hinlegte. Kurz darauf wanderte eine warme Hand langsam auf Mathias‘ Bauch. Mathias überlegte, sie wegzuschieben, legte stattdessen jedoch seine eigene darüber. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher, während er die Wärme von Alexanders Körper genoss.

o

Es war kurz vor elf, als der Film endete. Mathias gähnte verhalten und verwarf den Gedanken, die zweite DVD einzulegen. Es machte keinen Sinn, wenn er sowieso die Hälfte verschlief. Er hatte es nicht eilig aufzustehen und den Abend zu beenden. Alleine ins Dachgeschoss hinaufzugehen, war das Letzte was er wollte. Doch das Gespräch mit Thilo hatte ihn nicht vergessen lassen, worüber sie sich früher am Abend unterhalten hatten. Er wusste, wann er nachgeben musste. Gegen Simon hatte er keine Chance. Nicht heute Abend. Genauso wenig, wie er auf Dauer Thilo ignorieren würde können. Das Gespräch würde sicher noch Folgen haben. Die Frage war, wie lange würde Mathias dieses Hin und Her vertragen. Eine Antwort darauf hatte er selbst noch nicht.

Langsam und auch widerwillig schob Mathias Alexanders warme Hand von seinem Bauch und setzte sich auf. Alexander blinzelte ihn daraufhin verschlafen an. Offenbar hatte er an dem Film auch nicht so viel Interesse gehabt. „Hey. Film schon zu Ende?“  
„Ja. Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Da lässt es sich bequemer schlafen.“  
„Gute Idee“, entgegnete Alexander und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, während Mathias bereits aufstand.

Mathias wollte so einiges sagen und tun. Alexander erneut küssen und berühren; da weiter machen, wo sie so abrupt aufgehört hatten; die Nacht in seinen Armen verbringen.  
Den Fernseher auszuschalten und ein fades ‚Gute Nacht, bis morgen‘ zu sagen, gehörten nicht dazu. Trotzdem tat er es. Er war schon fast im Flur, als Alexanders Stimme ihn plötzlich zurückhielt. „Bist du sauer auf mich?“  
Mathias musste darüber nicht lange nachdenken. „Nein. Ich mag es nur nicht sonderlich, auf Konfrontation zu gehen ... Außerdem ist die Anzahl von Abweisungen, die ich pro Tag vertrage, begrenzt und für heute definitiv aufgebraucht. Bevor du mich also dann doch nur wieder wegschiebst, belassen wir es dabei.“ Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, bevor er seine Vernunft vergaß, als Alexander ihn erneut zurückhielt. „Mathias?“  
„Was?“ Es sollte genervt klingen, doch er war zu müde und hatte nichts als Resignation übrig.  
„Sorry, ich weiß, dass das nicht fair ist.“  
Mathias zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand endlich, bevor die Situation noch peinlicher wurde, als sie eh schon war.

In dieser Nacht schlief Mathias schlecht. Er erwachte mit der aufgehenden Sonne, fühlte sich jedoch kein Stück munter. Seine Träume waren ein wildes Durcheinander gewesen, an das er sich kaum erinnerte, doch sie hatten ein Gefühl der Rastlosigkeit hinterlassen. So hatte er nach kurzer Zeit auch schon nicht mehr die Ruhe im Bett liegen zu bleiben.  
Mit mehr Elan als er tatsächlich verspürte, ging er ins Bad und, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, nach unten.

Alexander hatte offenbar noch am Abend ihre Spuren im Wohnzimmer beseitigt, denn es war aufgeräumt. So blieb Mathias für das Erste nur die Beschäftigung mit der Kaffeemaschine. Ein extra starker Kaffee in Verbindung mit einem Schwall klarer, frischer Luft, als er Saskia in den Garten ließ, weckte endlich seine Lebensgeister. Das rastlose Gefühl wurde dadurch jedoch ebenfalls angestachelt. Es war erst kurz nach acht und er hatte den ganzen Tag vor sich, doch im Moment keinen Kopf zum Lernen oder die Motivation das Haus irgendwie zu verlassen.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Spaten, den sie beim Aufräumen am Donnerstag übersehen hatten. Der Himmel war fast vollkommen blau. Wenn es so blieb, würde die Sonne nicht lange brauchen, um die Luft auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu bringen. Also perfektes Wetter, um an ihrem Projekt weiter zu arbeiten. Alexander hatte ihm alles erklärt, was er wissen musste. Entschlossen schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser und ging hinaus.

Dass ihn die Arbeit im Garten ablenkte, hatte Mathias schon in den ersten Tagen gemerkt. So wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass er wieder alles um sich herum vergaß und erst aufschreckte, als ein lautes Niesen von der Terrasse zu ihm drang. Alexander saß mit einem Bein untergeschlagen auf einer Liege in der Sonne, hatte eine Tasse in beiden Händen und schien ihn zu beobachten. Mathias‘ Magen nutzte den Moment um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass eine Tasse Kaffee kein solides Frühstück war. Mathias gab dem nach und ging ein wenig unsicher zu Alexander. „Guten Morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen. Wie lange bist du schon wach? Du scheinst ganz schön weit gekommen zu sein.“  
„Seit acht etwa“, entgegnete Mathias schulterzuckend. „Und wie lange beobachtest du mich schon?“  
Alexander erwiderte das Schulterzucken und hielt ihm statt einer konkreten Antwort einen Teller mit Keksen entgegen. Mathias griff ohne zu Zögern zu und erntete dafür ein breites Grinsen.

„Willst du den ganzen Tag im Garten bleiben oder hast du heute noch andere Pläne?“  
„Lernen irgendwann am Nachmittag und wohl das Feuer am Abend, aber sonst nichts.“  
„Ich sollte mal einkaufen. Ich hab in der Tiefkühltruhe noch eine Packung Penne mit Käse gefunden, die sollte für heute Mittag reichen, aber danach wird es langsam eng.“  
Mathias stutzte. Er war sich sicher, dass er im Vorratskeller diverse Zutaten gesehen hatte, mit denen man ohne weiteres für eine Weile hinkam. Andererseits hatten sie in den letzten Tagen immer nur Tiefkühlgerichte gegessen. „Kann es sein, dass du nicht kochen kannst?“  
„Natürlich kann ich kochen ... etwas ... ein paar Grundlagen.“ Mathias sah Alexander skeptisch an, bis dieser die Augen verdrehte und seufzte. „Na gut, kochen gehört wirklich nicht zu meinen Stärken. Dafür habe ich andere Qualitäten.“  
„Sicher.“ Mathias musste lachen und fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung, als sich die Anspannung, die er eben noch gespürt hatte, langsam auflöste. „Ich werde mal nachschauen, was alles da ist und dann wohl besser später zum Einkaufen mitkommen.“  
„Super Idee“, erwiderte Alexander etwas zu begeistert und Mathias bekam das Gefühl, dass das von vorneherein sein Plan gewesen war. Aber eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, wenn er zur Abwechslung auch mal kochen sollte und trotz allem was am Abend zuvor passiert und nicht passiert war, wollte er nichts lieber als so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Alexander zu verbringen.  
Er sprach es nicht aus, futterte stattdessen nur hungrig von den Keksen.

„Aber so viel brauchen wir wahrscheinlich auch nicht zu holen. Heute Abend sind wir nicht da. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir ausschaut, aber die Feiertage bin ich wieder bei meinen Eltern eingeplant und falls das bei dir nicht der Fall sein sollte, bist du herzlich eingeladen, mit mir zu kommen.“  
„Wir hatten noch nicht mal Sex und du willst mich schon deinen Eltern vorstellen?“, fragte Mathias skeptisch und verschluckte sich dann vor Schreck an ein paar Kekskrümeln. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollen.  
Alexander klopfte ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken und hielt ihn dann an den Schultern fest, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Geht’s wieder?“  
„Ja, danke“, murrte Mathias kleinlaut und wich dem Blick aus. Er musste nicht in einen Spiegel sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Gesicht von einem gleichmäßigen Pinkton überzogen war. Die Hitze in seinen Wangen war auch so verräterisch genug. Und es wurde durch Alexanders Berührung auch nicht besser.  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt: ich würde Sex jetzt nicht unbedingt als Voraussetzung für das Kennenlernen meiner Eltern werten. Das wäre in den letzten Monaten problematisch gewesen.“ Alexander grinste etwas schief und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Was machst du jetzt noch? Willst du nur zugucken oder hilfst du mir?“, fragte Mathias und lenkte so von dem für ihn peinlichen Thema ab.  
„Klar helfe ich dir. Soweit kommt es noch, dass ich dich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lasse. Meine liebe Schwägerin setzt mich vor die Tür, wenn sie das rausfindet.“ Alexander sah kurz auf seine Uhr. „Es ist kurz nach elf. Mach eine Pause und dann können wir bis zum Mittagessen noch zusammen weiter machen.“  
„Okay, cool.“

Mathias vernichtete die Kekse während Alexander sich für den Garten umzog. Danach verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Jedes Mal wenn Mathias die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit zu werfen, schien es, als hätten die Zeiger einen riesigen Sprung nach vorn getan.  
Das Arbeiten im Garten, das in wildes Herumtoben ausartete.  
Das Mittagessen, bei dem Mathias aufzählte, was er alles kochen konnte, um Alexander seine Schwäche unter die Nase zu reiben.  
Die eingeschobene Lernrunde, die dank Alexander tatsächlich produktiv war.

Ehe Mathias es sich versah, fand er sich am frühen Nachmittag in einem großen Supermarkt wieder. Während er von dem Überangebot an Produkten fast erschlagen die Sachen auf seiner Liste zusammensuchte, schob Alexander neben ihm den Einkaufswagen durch die unzähligen Regalreihen. Sie alberten dabei herum und tauschten Vorlieben und Abneigungen zum Thema Essen aus.

„Haben wir dann alles?“, fragte Mathias schließlich und sah nachdenklich auf den beachtlichen Berg an Lebensmitteln im Wagen. Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen, dass sie für die kommenden Tage gar nicht so viel brauchen würden. Außerdem waren da schon wieder verdächtig viele Tiefkühlpizzen und Fertiggerichte dabei. Doch Mathias verkniff sich einen Kommentar, seufzte nur. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er nicht auch total auf das Zeug stehen.

Alexander sah ebenfalls auf den Wagen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Getränke noch? Sonst passt das schon. Wir werden die Feiertage schon überleben.“  
„Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Bevölkerung?“, lachte Mathias, denn wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, platzte der Supermarkt fast vor Menschen. Die übliche Feiertagskaufpanik hatte wieder einmal um sich gegriffen. Alexander grinste auch nur und steuerte den Wagen in die Getränkeabteilung. Mathias überließ es ihm, Wasserkisten in den Wagen zu packen und sah sich stattdessen in den Regalen mit Süßgetränken um. Limonade war nicht so seines, aber er entdeckte seine Lieblingssorte Saft. Nur leider war das Regal so gut wie leer geräumt, nur noch weiter oben, ganz hinten an der Wand standen ein paar Packungen und ihm fehlten gerade so ein paar Zentimeter, um daran zu kommen.

Plötzlich spürte er Wärme an seinem Rücken, ein Arm schlängelte sich an seinem entlang und erreichte den begehrten Saft ohne Probleme. „Wie viele willst du?“, fragte Alexander viel zu nah an seinem Ohr und Mathias brauchte einen Moment, um sein vor Schreck rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und die Schmetterlingsexplosion in seinem Magen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er antworten konnte. „Zwei, danke.“ Das war unerwartet gewesen. So extrem hatte er in den letzten Tagen doch auch nicht reagiert. Woher kam das auf einmal?

Alexander schob ihm eine Packung in die noch immer ausgestreckte Hand und zog selbst eine weitere hervor, um sie zu den anderen Einkäufen zu legen. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten von Mathias abzurücken. Sie waren innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags von freundschaftlicher Distanz wieder bei intimer Nähe angekommen. So fühlte es sich zumindest für ihn an. Mathias tat sich schwer damit, das zu verarbeiten.

„Ist ätzend, so klein zu sein“, nuschelte er vor sich hin und schaffte es endlich einen Schritt von Alexander wegzumachen, die Schmetterlinge waren jedoch kaum zu beruhigen.  
„Du bist nun wirklich nicht klein. Am Ende gibt es immer irgendwas, wofür man gerade nicht passt. Ist halt so.“  
„Hm.“ Damit war Mathias entspannte Stimmung verflogen.

„Mathias?“ Er sah auf und nahm noch einen Schritt mehr Abstand. Ein hochgewachsener Junge mit einem wilden dunkelbraunen Mopp von Haaren kam auf sie zu. Malte. Ein Klassenkamerad von ihm und Thilo. Hatte er etwas gesehen? Scheinbar nicht, so wie er strahlte. „Malte, hi.“  
„Mann, wie geht’s dir? Wir ham alle von dem Feuer gehört. Soll ja heftig gewesen sein.“  
Ah, darum ging es. Mathias hatte sich schon über die offene Begrüßung gewundert. Die besten Freunde waren sie schließlich nicht. Er zwang sich ein minimales Lächeln ab und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Alles okay, ist nichts weiter passiert. Die übertreiben in der Zeitung immer maßlos.“  
„Hm, Lydia ist die Tage wohl mal vorbei gelaufen und meinte, es sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Ist auch unbewohnbar? Wo seid ihr denn jetzt untergekommen?“  
„Bei meiner Großmutter. Das geht für ne Weile.“ Mathias hatte das gesagt, bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis alle wussten, dass er bei Thilo pennte, der behielt das sicherlich nicht für sich. Aber im Moment ging das keinen etwas an, genauso wenig, wie seine Beziehung zu Alexander. Obwohl Malte immer wieder zu ihm sah, hatte Mathias nicht vor die beiden einander vorzustellen. Und er hatte auch keine Lust, das Thema Feuer weiter auszubreiten.  
„Und was tust du hier?“, fragte er deshalb, in der Hoffnung, dass Small Talk ihn ablenken würde. „Getränke für das Feuer heute Abend besorgen. Die meisten aus dem Jahrgang werden wohl kommen. Du auch? Thilo ist ja nicht im Lande. Hab gehört, der lässt sich am Meer die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen.“  
„Weiß noch nicht, aber wenn, werde ich euch sicherlich finden.“ Mathias wich damit einer direkten Antwort aus. Den Abend mit seiner Klasse zu verbringen, stand definitiv nicht auf seinem Plan.  
Malte schien jedenfalls endlich verstanden zu haben, dass Mathias kein großes Interesse an weiteren Gesprächen hatte. „Na gut, dann bis später vielleicht.“ Er verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken und verschwand in der nächsten Regalreihe.

„Du scheinst ihn ja nicht gerade zu mögen.“ Alexander hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern. „So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken. Wir sind nur nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Thilo ist so ziemlich der einzige in der Klasse, mit dem ich öfter was unternommen habe. Dieses Interesse plötzlich, wegen des Feuers, nervt. Und er wird wohl nicht der einzige sein, der das Thema anspricht. Da hab ich wenig Bock drauf.“  
„Hm, kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber da musst du jetzt wohl durch.“  
„Nicht jetzt, nach den Ferien. Haben wir dann alles?“, beendete Mathias das Thema abrupt und Alexander ging zum Glück darauf ein.  
„Japp, wir können meinetwegen zur Kasse. Hoffe, du hast nen guten Roman dabei, das könnte länger dauern.“  
„So schlimm wird es nicht sein.“ War es auch nicht. Es war schlimmer, stellte Mathias nur wenige Schritte später fest. So voll der Supermarkt war, so lang waren die Schlangen an allen Kassen, und da jeder seinen Wagen mindestens genauso vollgepackt hatte wie sie, ging es auch nur schleppend voran. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit damit, dass Alexander Mathias Lernstoff abfragte.

o


	9. Flächenbrand

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Mathias und Alexander mit Dingen, die in den wenigen Tagen schon so etwas wie Routine für sie geworden waren. Egal ob sie im Garten arbeiteten oder auf der Terrasse saßen und lernten, oder für Alexander nach Wohnung und Job suchten, für Mathias fühlte es sich an, als würden sie das schon seit Ewigkeiten tun. Es war angenehm ungezwungen.

Als Alexander zwischendurch einmal sein Durchhaltevermögen beim Lernen kommentierte, zuckte Mathias nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er im Vergleich zu anderen wenig oder viel lernte, oder vielleicht sogar wie ein Streber wirkte. Letztlich hatte er nur das Ziel, seine Prüfungen so gut wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, um mit seinem Abi dann tatsächlich etwas anfangen zu können, sollte er es brauchen. Er wusste noch immer nicht genau, was er danach eigentlich tun wollte.

Hin und wieder kamen sie sich nahe, für einen Augenblick nur, doch Alexander schien es nicht wieder so darauf anzulegen wie im Supermarkt. Mathias schaffte es, sich einzureden, dass es nur Zufälle waren. Zum Beispiel als sie gleichzeitig etwas auf der Tastatur eingeben wollten oder gleichzeitig nach dem Taschenrechner griffen. Als sie mit Saskia tobten und sich ihre Hände in ihrem Fell trafen oder als sie beide in der Küche hantierten und irgendwie immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle sein mussten. Es waren sehr viele Zufälle.  
Mathias kämpfte mit sich, ob er sich darauf einlassen sollte, nur um dann vielleicht doch wieder eine Abfuhr zu erhalten, oder ob Alexander jetzt mehr zulassen würde. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass sich innerhalb weniger Stunden bei ihm so viel geändert haben sollte. Für den Moment beschloss Mathias, dass Alexander den Mund aufmachen sollte, wenn er so weit war und in der Zwischenzeit würde er versuchen, die Nähe zu genießen.

Trotz der ganzen Ablenkung musste Mathias aber auch immer wieder an das bevorstehende Osterfeuer denken und war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er da hingehen wollte. Wie er es am Nachmittag schon gesagt hatte, hatte er wenig Lust auf ein Treffen mit Malte oder den anderen. Bei dem perfekten Wetter, das sich mit blauem Himmel und nur wenigen Wattewölkchen auch weiterhin hielt, würde sicherlich die halbe Stadt dort sein. Maltes Einladung war wahrscheinlich auch nicht einmal ernst gemeint gewesen.

Während sich die Sonne so langsam dem Horizont näherte, machte sich Alexander noch auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Runde mit Saskia. Mathias schloss sich ohne viele Worte einfach an. Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er den Abend absagen sollte. Alexander nahm ihm schließlich den schwierigen Teil ab und sprach das Thema von sich aus an, als Saskia wieder einmal stehen blieb und an einem Grasbüschel schnüffelte.  
„Du bist plötzlich so still. Müde? Oder ist es etwas anderes?“  
„Beides. Bin mittlerweile ziemlich k.o. und ich überlege, das Feuer dieses Jahr ausfallen zu lassen.“  
„Wegen deiner Klassenkameraden?“, fragte Alexander sofort, den Nagel auf den Kopf treffend.  
„Auch. Aber es werden auch so ne Menge Leute da sein.“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
Mathias kickte einen kleinen Stein beiseite und Saskia lief ein paar Schritte zum nächsten Grasbüschel. Erst da sprach Alexander weiter. „Ich möchte trotzdem hingehen. Alleine macht es allerdings nur halb so viel Spaß. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mitkommst und es dir wenigstens anschaust und sobald es dir zu viel wird, fahre ich dich sofort nach Hause?“  
„Ist das nicht ziemlich blöd für dich?“  
Alexander zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist ja nicht mein erstes Osterfeuer. Die ganze Nacht muss ich da jetzt auch nicht verbringen.“  
„Aber wolltest du dich nicht deinen Freunden stellen?“  
„Hab mich nicht fix mit ihnen verabredet. Keine Ahnung, wer da alles vorbeischaut. Ein paar Tage mehr ohne mich, werden sie auch überstehen und nach Ostern werden sich noch genug Gelegenheiten ergeben“, entgegnete Alexander verlegen grinsend. Es machte ihn jünger und der Anblick hinterließ mal wieder ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in Mathias‘ Magen. Er musste dringend dagegen immun werden, wenn das mit ihnen nicht funktionierte.  
„Also gehen wir das Feuer gucken und im Zweifelsfall rettest du mich und ich dich?“, schlussfolgerte Mathias noch ein wenig skeptisch.  
„Hm, so könnte man es formulieren.“  
Mathias seufzte und stimmte schließlich zu. „Lass es mich bloß nicht bereuen.“  
„Keine Sorge. Das einzige was du bereuen würdest, wäre nicht zu gehen.“

Als sie eine Stunde später im Auto saßen - es war bereits dunkel - und die große Wiese ansteuerten, die auch viele andere Besucher zum Parken nutzten, hatte Mathias noch immer Zweifel an seinem Entschluss und Alexanders Worten. Er wollte der Sache eine Chance geben und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Osterfeuer sonst immer gemocht, doch es gab da etwas, was ihm ernsthaft Sorgen machte. Die Nervosität, die er verspürte, wenn er an das Feuer dachte, war wie die Angst, die er in der Nacht des Brandes hatte, und Mathias war keineswegs so naiv zu glauben, dass er das so schnell wegsteckte. Er gab es nur nicht gerne zu. Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen.

Besagtes Feuer brande bereits einige Meter hoch und war weithin zu sehen. Unzählige Funken lösten sich immer wieder von den züngelnden Flammen und stoben umher. Die anwesenden Zuschauer waren in unterschiedlich großen Grüppchen nur als schwarze Silhouetten zu erkennen, genau wie der große Wagen, an dem sich eine unendliche Schlange für den Kauf von Getränken und Bratwürsten gebildet hatte. Es schien unmöglich irgendjemanden unter diesen Umständen ausfindig zu machen, wenn man nicht gerade explizit suchte. Doch irgendwie erleichterte Mathias das nicht. Die Nervosität blieb.

Eine warme Hand an seiner ließ ihn aufschrecken. Hastig sah er sich um und steckte seine Hände wieder in die Jackentaschen. Wieso liefen sie auf einmal so nah beieinander?  
„Alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst angespannt.“  
„Ja, alles bestens. Ich war nur abgelenkt und hab mich erschrocken.“  
„Okay. Wie weit willst du ran?“  
„Nicht so weit. Da vorne wird es dann auch richtig heiß und außerdem ist es da schon so voll.“ Sie gingen noch einige Schritte und blieben dann in sicherer Entfernung stehen. Das Prasseln des Feuers war auch über die Unterhaltungen der Menschen zu hören, hier und da rutschten Teile des Holzstapels in sich zusammen, wenn das geschwächte Material nachgab.

Schweigend starrten sie in die Flammen. Thilo und er hatten sich im letzten Jahr in ihren weiten Kapuzenpullis eine ruhige Ecke gesucht und dann unerkannt etwas abseits nah bei einander gestanden. Da hatten sie noch ohne Probleme miteinander schweigen können. Die Jahre davor war er entweder mit seiner Familie hier gewesen oder noch früher mit den Nachbarskindern. Doch das schien eine Ewigkeit her.

In Gedanken an die vergangenen Jahre zog Mathias die Kapuze seiner Jacke tief ins Gesicht. So würde ihn wenigstens keiner erkennen, falls doch einer seiner Klassenkameraden zufällig bei ihnen vorbeilaufen sollte. Keiner würde sich die Mühe machen und tatsächlich nach ihm suchen. Davon konnte er ausgehen.  
Wieder konnte er eine Hand an seiner spüren und einen warmen Körper nah an seiner linken Seite, doch diesmal wich er nicht zurück. Während von vorne Wärme zu ihnen drang, je nach Windrichtung mal mehr oder weniger, war es ringsum noch immer sehr frisch, genau wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Er konnte also ein wenig Nähe gebrauchen. Ohne den Blick vom Feuer zu lösen, umfasste Mathias die starke Hand. In der Dunkelheit würde das niemand sehen. Niemanden würde es interessieren. Er musste es nur fest genug glauben.

Alexander erwiderte den Händedruck sanft. „Du bist noch immer so angespannt.“ Er strich mit einem Daumen sachte über Mathias‘ Handrücken bevor er weitersprach. „Darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?“  
„Wenn du willst.“  
„Ist es nur, dass uns jemand sehen könnte, oder macht dich das Feuer nervös?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Mathias irritiert.  
„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass deine Anspannung in den letzten Stunden immer weiter zugenommen hat und ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Du hast vor ein paar Tagen erst gerade so unbeschadet den Brand überstanden. Nervös zu sein, wäre noch das mindeste in so einer Situation.“  
„Wenn du das denkst, wieso hast du mich dann überhaupt überredet, mitzukommen?“ Mathias ließ die Hand los und nahm ein wenig Abstand von Alexander. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee war, mitzugehen. Außerdem war es ihm unangenehm, dass Alexander ihn so gut einschätzen konnte.  
„Weil es besser ist, sich seiner Angst zu stellen. Wenn dir diese Angst nicht bewusst ist, kann das irgendwann wirklich schlimm werden.“  
„Das sagt der richtige. Bin ich jetzt dein Psychoexperiment?“  
„Mathias, ich mach mir einfach Gedanken um dich.“  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Mathias verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich demonstrativ dem Feuer zu. Er würde hier sicherlich nicht heulend zusammenbrechen nur wegen ein paar Flammen. 

„Ich werde uns mal etwas zu trinken holen. Das kann wohl ein wenig dauern bei der Schlange. Versprich mir, nicht wegzugehen.“ Alexander klang resigniert und Mathias tat es ein wenig leid. Es war ja schön, wenn sich jemand um einen Gedanken machte, aber wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, war deshalb trotzdem nicht schön. „Wo soll ich schon hingehen. Ich werde sicherlich nicht nach Hause laufen“, erwiderte er deshalb düster.  
„Okay, bis gleich.“

Mathias zählte bis zehn, dann ließ er die Arme sinken und drehte sich um, doch Alexander war in der Dunkelheit zwischen allen anderen schon nicht mehr zu erkennen. Er war so ein Idiot. Natürlich hatte Alexander mitten ins Schwarze getroffen und das war es, was Mathias so wurmte. Er hatte sich doch selbst schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, schließlich war er nicht blöd, aber dass Alexander so einfach seine Schwächen durchschaute, war beängstigend. Da war es doch nur natürlich, dass er in die Defensive ging, oder?

Schon nach kurzer Zeit bereute Mathias, dass er nicht mitgegangen war, doch er traute sich nicht, nach Alexander zu suchen, aus Angst, dass sie sich nachher gar nicht wiederfinden würden. So alleine zwischen all den Fremden zu stehen und ins Feuer zu starren, war auch nicht gerade beruhigend. Er musste gähnen, weil er mittlerweile wirklich müde war.

Mathias hatte sein Handy zuhause gelassen und trug schon lange keine Armbanduhr mehr, deshalb hatte er keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, oder wie viel Zeit verging. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie sich träge dahinziehen, weil Alexander einfach nicht zurückkehrte. Hoffentlich entschädigte der ihn irgendwann mal noch angemessen für das emotionale Chaos, das er bei Mathias anrichtete.

Ein lauter Knall ließ Mathias erschrocken auf sehen. Gleichzeitig erklangen erschrockene Schreie und eine ganze Serie von weiteren Knallern. Bewegung kam in die Menschen vor ihm. Es klang nach Chinaböllern. Doch trotz der Erkenntnis hatte sein Herz bereits zu rasen begonnen und wollte sich nicht wieder beruhigen. Die Schreie waren ihm nur allzu vertraut auf eine unangenehme Art. Sein Atem wurde hektisch und langsam wurde ihm schwindelig. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich zu beruhigen, und sah sich panisch um.  
Wo war Alexander?  
Wieso hatte er sich nur hierzu überreden lassen?

Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sank auf die Knie. Seine zittrigen Finger gruben sich in den bloßen, trockenen Boden des Stoppelfeldes, fanden da aber keinen wirklichen Halt.  
„Mathias! Hey, beruhige dich. Es ist alles okay, das waren nur ein paar Idioten mit Chinaböllern. Alles ist in Ordnung.“ Alexander hatte sich zu ihm gekniet, fasste ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn an.  
„... weiß ... ka-ann nicht ...“ Mathias schaffte es nicht, vernünftige Sätze zu bilden, er konnte sich nur panisch in Alexanders Jacke krallen und weiter hektisch nach Luft schnappen.  
„Wenn sich seine Atmung nicht bald beruhigt, wird er ohnmächtig“, hörte Mathias eine fremde Frauenstimme sagen, doch er konnte, wollte sich nur auf Alexander konzentrieren.  
„Ich weiß, verdammt.“

Wie in Zeitlupe nahm Mathias wahr, dass Alexander eine Hand von seinen Schultern löste, ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf schob und die Hand dann in seinem Nacken ließ, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Schließ die Augen“, forderte Alexander und küsste ihn. Mathias blinzelte verwirrt. Nein, das war kein Kuss. Es war lediglich ein Versuch ihn am Atmen zu hintern. Ganz automatisch atmete Mathias durch die Nase, doch das Luftvolumen war auf diesem Wege bei weitem geringer. Weil sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte und Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten, schloss Mathias endlich die Augen und ließ sich halten. Schwindlig sank er ganz gegen Alexander. Die Taktik schien zu wirken. Nach und nach beruhigte sich Mathias‘ Atem tatsächlich, sein Herzschlag folgte mit einiger Verzögerung.

Als Mathias sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, löste er seine Hände aus Alexanders Jacke und schlang stattdessen die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er leckte Alexander über die Unterlippe und forderte ihn zu einem Kuss heraus, der ihnen erneut den Atem nahm. Sie ließen ihn nur langsam ausklingen.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Mathias leise, nachdem sein Mund endlich wieder frei war.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert“, entgegnete Alexander kaum hörbar.  
„Dass es so extrem wird, konntest du ja nun wirklich nicht ahnen“, gab Mathias resigniert zu. Er war zwar ein wenig sauer auf Alexander, doch wenn er sich vorstellte, dass ihm diese peinliche Panikattacke irgendwann anders passiert wäre, dann konnte er ihm fast nicht böse sein. So wusste er wenigstens, was ihn erwartete, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Ein leises Pfeifen ließ Mathias erschrocken auf die Beine kommen, Alexander folgte.  
„Da hast du dir ja echt ein kleines Leckerchen angelacht. Da hätte ich auch auf die Papiertütenmethode verzichtet.“ Eine fremde Frau stand nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt und grinste breit.  
„Nicole!“, entgegnete Alexander warnend und Mathias sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit war sie offenbar nicht die einzige, die sie beobachtete. Mathias konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich auf die Frau zu konzentrieren, die die Arme voller Getränke und Essen hatte. Der süße Geruch von Waffeln wehte aus ihrer Richtung zu ihm.  
„Hi, ich bin Nicole“, grüßte sie noch immer grinsend.  
„Hey, Mathias“, entgegnete er knapp, noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er sie einordnen sollte.  
„Freut mich. Geht’s wieder?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang jetzt ehrlich besorgt, deshalb nickte Mathias auch.  
„Ich werde Mathias nach Hause bringen. Wir müssen unsere Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Mal verschieben, Nicole.“  
„Wir müssen nicht...“  
„Doch, das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag“, unterbrach Alexander ihn und kam näher um nur für ihn hörbar zu flüstern: „Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass du es nicht bereust, mitzukommen, und jetzt ist das passiert. Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen, bitte.“  
Mathias sah Alexander aufmerksam an. Ihn hatte seine Panikattacke offenbar auch ziemlich mitgenommen. Daran, dass er nicht unbedingt hier sein musste, hatte sich auch nichts geändert, also nickte er, sah aber zu Nicole.  
„Willst du das alles alleine verdrücken?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Waffeln und Getränke.  
„Nee, ich halt das nur eben, bis dieser Trottel neben dir es mir wieder abnimmt.“ Mathias konnte nicht anders, als ihr Dauergrinsen zu erwidern.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du magst Waffeln“, gab Alexander zu und nahm Nicole die Sachen endlich ab.  
„Ja, sehr sogar. Lass uns das eben noch essen, danach können wir uns immer noch verdrücken. Schlimmer kann es jetzt ja nicht mehr werden.“  
„Uh, sag das nicht so laut. Im Horrorfilm geht’s dann immer erst richtig los.“  
„Nicole.“ Diesmal klang Alexander latent genervt und Mathias konnte nur lachen.  
„Du bist lustig“, stellte er fest, während er eine Flasche mit Wasser und eine Puderzucker bedeckte Waffel entgegen nahm.  
„Und du niedlich. Wie bist du nur bei einer Schnarchnase wie Alex gelandet?“  
„Tja.“ Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er nicht sicher war, in wie weit es Alexander recht war, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte erzählten. Und sein Feuerproblem wollte er jetzt auch nicht unbedingt weiter ausbreiten. Auf weiteres Mitleid konnte er verzichten, auch wenn Nicole bisher keine Kommentare in diese Richtung gemacht hatte.

„Und du bist alleine hier?“, lenkte Mathias ab. Verspätet meldete ihm sein Hirn, dass das wie eine Anmache klang.  
Nicole lachte und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Wieso? Willst du mich abschleppen?“  
Statt einer angemessen schlagfertigen Erwiderung biss Mathias nur verlegen in seine Waffel und verteilte dabei prompt Puderzucker auf seiner Kleidung. Resigniert putzte er an dem weißen Staub herum.  
„Nein, bin nicht alleine hier. Ich hab mich nur eben von meinen Leuten abgesetzt, um mal mit Alex Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, aber das sollten wir wohl tatsächlich auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er mit einem Date hier ist.“  
„Das ist kein Date“, protestierte Mathias aus Reflex.  
„Hmhm.“ Nicole nickte, sah aber nicht überzeugt aus. „Jedenfalls lass ich euch zwei Mal wieder alleine. Alex, du meldest dich in den nächsten Tagen, dann gehen wir mal ein Bier trinken, oder auch zwei oder drei. Und wehe wenn nicht.“  
„Das mach ich. Tut mir leid, dass es jetzt nicht klappt.“  
„Nein, tut es dir nicht“, entgegnete Nicole scharfsinnig. Ohne Umschweife zog sie Alexander an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann. Pass auf das Sahneschnittchen auf. Bye, Mathias.“  
„Ja, wir sehen uns“, erwiderte Alexander, während Mathias ein leises „Ciao“ einwarf. Kurz darauf waren sie wieder allein in mitten der anderen Menschen und in peinliches Schweigen getaucht. 

„Willst du noch bleiben oder sollen wir schon mal zum Auto laufen?“, fragte Alexander nach einigen Augenblicken und Mathias deutete nickend Richtung Parkwiese.  
„Auto“, nuschelte er an einem Bissen Waffel vorbei. Der Abend war definitiv gelaufen.

O


	10. Zu spät

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist diesmal etwas kürzer, aber der Schnitt passt gerade ganz gut.  
> Have fun.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause wechselten sie nur wenige Worte. Mathias fühlte sich mittlerweile so ausgelaugt, dass er auf dem Beifahrersitz fast eingeschlafen wäre. Die vorbeiziehenden Lichter der Stadt und der kalte Rauchgeruch in seiner Kleidung hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Beim Aussteigen bewegte er sich schon fast in Zeitlupe. So kam es ihm zumindest vor. Alexander sagte nichts, drängte nicht zur Eile. Er passte sich Mathias‘ Tempo schweigend an. Als er den Wagen verriegelte und sie zur Haustür gingen, als er aufschloss und das Licht im Flur einschaltete. Mathias war dankbar dafür.

„Ich werde direkt ins Bett fallen, ich schlafe gleich im Stehen ein“, stellte Mathias fest, während er sich umständlich aus seinen Schuhen und der Jacke kämpfte.  
„Das sehe ich, aber du solltest wenigstens kurz duschen“, erwiderte Alexander, während er sich ebenfalls auszog. „Wir riechen nach Rauch, sicherlich auch die Haare. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn du mit diesem Geruch aufwachst.“  
Mathias roch an seinem Ärmel und fuhr sich genervt durch den dunkelblonden Mopp auf seinem Kopf. Alexander hatte Recht. Der Geruch schien eher stärker zu werden als schwächer. Wobei Mathias sich das wahrscheinlich nur einbildete, Alexanders Worte hatten den Rauch lediglich wieder deutlicher in sein Bewusstsein geholt.  
Nach allem was passiert war, konnte er nicht ausschließen, dass er in der Nacht von irgendwelchen bizarren Träumen heimgesucht wurde und wenn er dann mit dem Geruch von Feuer in der Nase aufwachte, würde das sicherlich nicht lustig werden.

„Wenn Thilos Dusche nicht so klein wäre, wäre das die Gelegenheit, zu fragen, ob wir gleich zusammen duschen sollen“, witzelte Mathias um von der drückenden Stimmung abzulenken, die sich gebildet hatte. Sie war ihm unangenehm genug um zu vergessen, dass er Alexander den Abend zumindest ein wenig übel nahm.  
„Es gibt hier mehr als das eine Bad von Thilo. Die Dusche im ersten Stock ist locker groß genug für zwei“, antwortete Alexander ernst als Mathias sich schon der Treppe zuwandte. Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. „Soll das ein Angebot sein?“, fragte er über die Schulter.  
„Ja, sieht so aus.“  
„Wieso auf einmal?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich dich überredet habe, mitzukommen und ich will einfach sicher gehen, dass du in Ordnung bist.“  
„Seltsame Art“, stellte Mathias fest. „Und dann?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Was, dann?“  
„Was wird danach passieren?“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber willst du darüber jetzt wirklich nachdenken und es ausdiskutieren?“  
„Nein“, entgegnete Mathias entschieden. Denken konnte er am Morgen wieder. Dann war noch genug Zeit, all das zu analysieren.  
„Dann komm.“ Alexander drängte sich auf der schmalen Treppe an ihm vorbei und hielt ihm dann die Hand entgegen. Mathias nahm sie und ließ sich in das große Familienbad führen, in dem er bisher noch nicht gewesen war. Es war hell und geräumig eingerichtet. Mit Badewanne, großer, bodengleicher Dusche und zwei Waschbecken war es fast schon luxuriös ausgestattet. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass es erst kurz vor dem Verkauf renoviert worden war.

„Was ist mit Saskia? Muss sie nicht noch mal raus?“, fragte Mathias etwas verspätet.  
„Der Spaziergang bevor wir los sind, hat ihr gereicht. Sie schläft wahrscheinlich schon tief und fest, sonst hätte sie uns im Flur begrüßt.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias kam sich blöd vor und war sich unsicher. Als sie am Abend zuvor zusammen auf dem Sofa gewesen waren, hatte er nicht mehr nachgedacht. Da hatte sein Körper die Führung übernommen. Doch jetzt war das etwas anderes. Während Alexander die Badtür hinter ihnen schloss, begann sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen.

„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen? Oder willst du gleich mit den Klamotten unter die Dusche?“, fragte Alexander mit einem Lächeln, das Mathias‘ Herzschlag weiter beschleunigte. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Mathias eine halbwegs schlagfertige Antwort hervorbringen konnte.  
„Muss ich das wirklich selbst machen? Oder hilfst du mir dabei?“ Das hier war immerhin Alexanders Idee gewesen, dann sollte der gefälligst auch die Arbeit machen.  
Alexanders unterdrücktes Lachen ließ ihn unsicher werden, doch bevor Mathias einen Rückzieher machen konnte, kam er der Aufforderung tatsächlich nach.

Als erstes nahm Alexander Mathias die Brille ab, klappte sie zusammen und legte sie vorsichtig auf einem der Waschbecken ab. Augenblicklich verlor die Welt um Mathias herum ihren Fokus. Kanten und Farben verschwammen.

Für einen Moment wurde der Geruch von Rauch wieder stärker, als Alexander ihm den Pulli über den Kopf zog. Das verschwand zum Glück gemeinsam mit dem Pulli. Alexander ließ den Stoff einfach fallen und zog sich seinen eigenen Pulli aus. Das brachte seine ehemals sorgfältig gerichtete Frisur durcheinander. Mathias verspürte den Wunsch, mit beiden Händen hindurchzufahren, traute sich plötzlich aber nicht mehr.

Dann kamen ihre Shirts dran. Die Reihenfolge war dieselbe: zuerst landete das von Mathias am Boden, Alexanders Shirt folgte schon kurz darauf. So sah er zum ersten Mal Alexanders bloßen Oberkörper. Der Anblick erzeugte ein aufgeregtes Ziehen in seinem Bauch.  
Die Muskeln, die er schon zu spüren bekommen hatte, zeigten sich dezent unter der Haut, die noch eine leichte Restbräune hatte. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Alexander die Wintermonate an einem wärmeren Ort verbracht hatte. Alexanders Haarwuchs hielt sich in Grenzen und bildete nur leichte Akzente auf dem Brustbein und vom Bauchnabel abwärts. Jetzt konnte Mathias doch nicht länger still halten.

Er strich von den Seiten an Alexanders Hosenbund entlang, öffnete fast schon ein wenig ungeschickt Knopf und Reißverschluss der dunklen Jeans und legte den Bund der Shorts darunter frei. Alexander erwiderte die Geste. Jeder Kontakt zwischen seinen Fingern und Mathias‘ Haut verstärkte dabei das Ziehen in Mathias‘ Magen nur noch.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie sich endlich all ihrer Kleidung entledigt.

Ganz automatisch wanderte Mathias‘ Blick nach unten und ein unerwünschter Vergleich mit Thilo schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Alexander und Thilo waren grundverschieden. Schnell verdrängte Mathias den Gedanken. Alexander löste sich kurz von ihm und drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf, ein sanfter Regen fiel daraufhin von dem großen Duschkopf an der Decke und sammelte sich am Boden in einer Rinne. Dieses Bad war wirklich der reinste Luxus. Mathias‘ Neugier übernahm. Er hielt seine Hände unter den Wasserstrahl und trat ganz darunter als es die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte. Das Wasser war angenehm warm auf seiner Haut. 

„Das ist klasse“, murmelte Mathias vor sich hin. Er sah über seine Schulter zurück und begegnete Alexanders intensivem Blick. Diesen Blick hatte er bisher noch nie an ihm gesehen.  
Eine Weile bewegte sich keiner, dann wandte Mathias sich ganz zu Alexander. „Du hattest Recht, die Dusche reicht locker für zwei. Also wieso stehst du noch da?“ Alexander antwortete nicht, stattdessen kam er endlich nah genug, dass er ebenfalls nass wurde. Er legte seine Hände auf Mathias‘ Schultern und strich von dort aus höher über den Nacken in seine Haare, um die Kopfhaut sanft zu massieren. Mathias schloss genießend die Augen. Die Massage und das warme Wasser auf seinem Körper fühlten sich zusammen unglaublich gut an.

„Du schläfst wirklich fast im Stehen ein“, stellte Alexander fest. Bildete Mathias sich das nur ein, oder klang seine Stimme angespannt?  
„Deine Schuld. Das ist echt stressig mit dir. Gestern war ich total scharf auf dich und hab dich nicht nackt bekommen und jetzt sind wir beide endlich komplett ausgezogen und ich habe nicht mal im Ansatz die Energie dich zu bespringen. Und glaub mir, das will ich immer noch, obwohl ich sauer bin, weil du mich so abserviert hast, nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde, was es nicht leichter macht. Und ja, okay, ich nehm dir doch übel, dass du mich zum Feuer überredet hast. Es hätte sicherlich eine weniger...“  
Mathias wurde mitten in seinem Monolog von Alexanders Lippen unterbrochen. Den Protest sparte er sich und erwiderte den Kuss stattdessen. Seine Hände wanderten auf Alexanders Brust, um Halt zu finden.

„Du redest zu viel“, raunte Alexander, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte, und löste seine Hände aus Mathias‘ Haaren.  
„Hey!“, protestierte er nun doch und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Alexander das Wasser abdrehte und nach einem Shampoo griff, das neben diversen Duschgels an der Wand auf drei kleinen Eckablagen stand. Er drückte eine ordentliche Portion des blauen Gels auf seine Hände und stellte die Flasche wieder weg. Während er es zwischen seinen Händen aufschäumte, stieg ein frisch-herber Geruch in Mathias‘ Nase. Unaufdringlich. Mathias mochte es.

Als Alexander begann, den Schaum in seinen Haaren und auf seiner Haut zu verteilen, schloss Mathias die Augen und seufzte leise. Es sagte ja keiner, dass man nicht gleichzeitig auf jemanden sauer sein und dessen Aufmerksamkeit genießen konnte.

Alexanders Hände kreisten in kleinen Spiralen über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie erreichen konnten. Vom Nacken über die Schultern zu den Armen und zurück zu den Schultern, um von dort aus über Mathias‘ Brust tiefer zu wandern. Das fühlte sich so gut an, dass Mathias am liebsten ewig so stehen geblieben wäre, doch er begann seinerseits über Alexanders Haut zu streichen. Es waren unkoordinierte Bewegungen, eine Beschäftigung seiner Hände, ein Weg, Halt zu finden.

Eine Gänsehautwelle rollte elektrisierend Mathias‘ Rückgrat hinab und zog ein erregtes Ziehen in seinen Lenden nach sich, als Alexanders Hände von seinen Seiten auf seinen Hintern wanderten und er seine Lippen gegen Mathias‘ Hals presste.  
Mathias stöhnte auf.  
„Du bist viel zu verführerisch. Das dachte ich schon, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe“, flüsterte Alexander rau an Mathias‘ Ohr und der schluckte schwer.  
„Dann hör auf, dich zurückzuhalten. Dafür ist es eh zu spät“, entgegnete Mathias und sah Alexander herausfordernd an.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Im nächsten Moment schien alles gleichzeitig zu passieren. Alexander drängte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die kühlen Wandfliesen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem gierigen Kuss, der im ersten Augenblick noch einen Hauch nach Schaum schmeckte. Alexanders linke Hand schob sich zwischen Mathias‘ Pobacken und seine rechte fand den Weg zwischen ihre Körper, wo sich ihre Erektionen aneinanderdrückten.  
Mathias krallte sich in Alexanders Schulterblätter und drängte sich jeder einzelnen Berührung entgegen, bis nicht einmal mehr das Wasser zwischen ihnen Platz fand.

o

Als das warme Wasser der Dusche kurze Zeit später die Seifenreste und die Spuren ihres Höhepunktes von seiner Haut wusch, fühlte Mathias sich angenehm müde und schwer. Willenlos ließ er sich von Alexander aus der Dusche schieben. Mittlerweile waren sie sauber und rochen garantiert nicht mehr nach Rauch. Alexander wickelte Mathias in ein riesiges Handtuch und rubbelte ihn trocken.

So umsorgt zu werden, fühlte sich beängstigend gut an.

Nachdem Alexander sich ebenfalls abgetrocknet hatte, zog er Mathias mit sich über den Flur in das Gästezimmer. Minuten später fand er sich unter der Bettdecke wieder. Wann war entschieden worden, dass er hier schlafen würde?

Unter halb gesenkten Lidern beobachtete Mathias, wie Alexander zu ihm unter die Bettdecke kam. Nachdem er das Licht auf dem Nachttisch gelöscht hatte, konnte Mathias spüren, wie er sich zu ihm drehte und einen Arm locker über seine Brust legte.  
„Okay?“, fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit und Mathias analysierte mental seine Lage. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, den Rücken zu Alexander, und zog dessen Arm enger um sich.  
„Okay“, erwiderte er schließlich, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich so einschlafen konnte.  
„Dann gute Nacht.“ Mathias konnte Alexanders Lippen in seinem Nacken spüren, als er seinerseits mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht“ antwortete und die Augen schloss.


	11. Explodierende Schmetterlinge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit einer ausgedehnten Beta von Jainoh. Lieben Dank *flausch* Dank ihr hab ich diesmal keinen Rückzieher gemacht.

Rauchzeichen Kap 11

Mathias blinzelte müde. Ein kühler Luftzug hatte ihn geweckt. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sein verschlafenes Hirn alle Informationen sortiert hatte und ihm in der richtigen Reihenfolge zur Verfügung stellte. Er hatte mit Alexander geduscht, mit ihm Sex gehabt und war am Ende in seinem Bett gelandet. Nackt. Das unter seiner Wange fühlte sich definitiv nicht wie ein Kissen an. Unter seinen Fingern war auch kein Stoff sondern warme Haut. Er bewegte seine Hand vorsichtig und hielt dann abrupt inne, als der Körper unter ihm sacht vibrierte. „Hm... das kitzelt“, brummte Alexander ungewohnt dunkel.  
„Sorry.“  
„Macht nix. Guten Morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen.“  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Hm.“ Mathias rieb sich über die Augen und überlegte kurz, sich von Alexander zu lösen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Solange Alexander nichts sagte, würde er seine bequeme Position nicht aufgeben. Eine Hand kraulte sachte durch seine Haare und Mathias schloss die Augen wieder. Er würde sich definitiv nicht bewegen.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal am Meer?“, fragte Alexander plötzlich unvermittelt.  
„Hä?“, machte Mathias verwirrt, weigerte sich aber, die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Am Meer. Wann warst du das letzte Mal dort?“  
„Noch nie“, gab Mathias zu.  
„Echt? Dabei ist es gar nicht so weit.“ Alexander klang verwundert.  
„Hat sich einfach nie ergeben. Meine Ma und meine Schwester mögen das Meer nicht so. Wahrscheinlich deshalb. Wir haben Urlaub immer in den Bergen oder auf irgendwelchen Höfen gemacht, wenn überhaupt.“  
„Dann lass uns hinfahren. Mit dem Auto sind wir in höchstens zwei Stunden da. Und um diese Jahreszeit ist es bei weitem nicht so überlaufen wie zur Hochsaison.“  
„Echt? Das wäre total super“, sagte Mathias und freute sich über die Aussicht auf einen Tagesausflug allein mit Alexander. „Das können wir mal machen.“ Im nächsten Moment wurde er unsicher, ob das tatsächlich einmal etwas werden würde und fügte leiser hinzu, „Irgendwann.“  
„Ich meinte heute, jetzt nach dem Frühstück.“  
„Das geht nicht! Ich muss zum Mittag bei meinen Eltern sein und du hattest auch ein großes Familienessen erwähnt.“ Mathias hätte viel lieber sofort ja gesagt.  
„Ich kann auch heute Abend zu meinen Eltern fahren oder morgen. Kannst du das nicht auch? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es dir lästig ist!“  
„Ja, aber deshalb habe ich nicht den Luxus einfach abzuhauen, nur weil mir gerade danach ist!“ Mathias bereute die Worte, sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Resigniert löste er sich von Alexander und wollte aufstehen, doch Alexander hielt ihn am Arm sacht fest. „Bleib. Ich wollte dich nicht in eine Ecke drängen. Du hast Recht. Wir fahren ein anderes Mal. Ich freue mich darauf.“  
„Lass mich, ich muss mal.“ Mathias schüttelte Alexanders Hand ab und verschwand im Bad. Als er sich beim Hände waschen im Spiegel betrachtete, warf er sich selbst finstere Blicke zu. Er war so ein Idiot.

Bei seiner Rückkehr, sah Mathias Alexander unsicher an. Der lächelte, doch es wirkte traurig. Mathias wusste, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Es war unangenehm, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu fühlen, während er versuchte, der Vernünftige zu sein.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“  
„Hast du auch nicht. Dazu gehört schon ein bisschen mehr. Willst du wirklich schon aufstehen? Ist doch noch früh.“   
„Nein, noch etwas liegen bleiben, klingt gut“, entgegnete Mathias leise und Alexander zog ihn wieder auf sich. Sie schwiegen. Mathias wusste, dass das Thema damit nicht einfach vergessen war, aber er hatte nicht die Energie, es weiter auszudiskutieren. Das war auch nicht der richtige Moment dafür.

Alexander strich ihm träge vom Po aufwärts die Wirbelsäule entlang bis zum Nacken. So leicht die Berührung war, sie raste wie ein elektrisches Lauffeuer durch Mathias‘ Nervenbahnen. Es war ein Reflex, als er den Rücken durchbog, um dem Streicheln auszuweichen, und sich so Alexander unbewusst noch mehr entgegendrängte. Zwischen ihre Körper passte kein Blatt mehr, als sie sich nackte Haut an nackter Haut berührten.

„Du bist ja ganz schön empfindlich am Rücken“, stellte Alexander vergnügt fest. Während der Dusche hatte er zwar bereits empfindlich reagiert, aber bei weitem nicht so extrem. Mathias wurde verlegen. Ihm war das peinlich. Das war genau das, worüber Thilo sich immer lustig gemacht hatte. Er war froh, dass Alexander die Bewegung nicht wiederholte, sondern die Hand in seinem Nacken behielt, ihn dort einfach nur sanft kraulte.

Mathias begann, unsichtbare Muster auf Alexanders Schulter zu malen. Spiralen, Wellen, Blumen, geometrische Formen. Es war beruhigend, einfach nur so da zu liegen. 

Irgendwann suchte Mathias sich für seine virtuelle Körperbemalung neue Regionen und wanderte dabei tiefer.  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, sehe ich das als Aufforderung, an gestern Abend anzuknüpfen“, sagte Alexander träge und Mathias musste grinsen, sobald sein Hirn ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was das bedeutete. Er ließ seine Hand unbeirrt tiefer wandern bis auf Alexanders Hüftknochen. Die Bauchmuskeln spannten sich sichtlich an.  
„Ganz schön frech.“  
„Meinst du?“  
„Ja, aber das mag ich.“  
Mathias gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als sich Alexander mit ihm im nächsten Moment herumrollte und über ihm zu liegen kam. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt.“  
Mathias sah ihn lächelnd an. „Das war eine Warnung? Ich dachte, ein Versprechen.“  
Alexander lachte und Mathias konnte nur dämlich grinsen. „Wenn du das so siehst.“ Er küsste Mathias ausgiebig. Der schlang seine Arme um Alexanders Nacken, vergrub seine Finger in den wilden, dunklen Haaren und zog ihn näher.

Irgendwann löste Alexander sich jedoch und ließ seine Lippen langsam tiefer wandern. Vom Schlüsselbein, über die Brust, zum Bauchnabel.  
Viel zu langsam, fand Mathias.  
Er versuchte ihn tiefer zu drängen, doch Alexander ließ sich in seinem Tempo nicht beirren.  
„Hast du es eilig?“, fragte er unschuldig, bevor er sachte an der Haut oberhalb von Mathias Bauchnabel saugte.  
„Ich? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“, entgegnete Mathias und musste peinlich berührt feststellen, dass seine Stimme ein wenig atemlos klang.  
„Nur so.“ Alexander grinste ihn an und legte endlich eine Hand an seine Erektion. Die starken Finger fühlten sich genauso gut an, wie er es aus der Nacht in Erinnerung hatte. Er stöhnte leise und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Als sich Alexanders heißer Mund um seine Erregung schloss, blieb ihm fast der Atem weg. Fahrig strich er mit einer Hand durch Alexanders Haare, mit der anderen krallte er sich in das Bettlaken neben seinem Kopf. Um nicht zu laut zu werden, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, doch trotzdem drang der ein oder andere Laut aus seinem Mund. Alexander löste sich abrupt von ihm und kam wieder auf Augenhöhe, ihre Körper dicht aneinander gepresst. „Wenn du dir weiter so auf die Lippe beißt, fängt es noch an zu bluten und ich will dich gleich wieder küssen.“  
„Oh, sorry, ich versuche nur, nicht so laut zu sein.“  
„Ich will dich hören, Mathias! Also sei so laut du willst. Versteck dich nicht vor mir!“  
Mathias lief rot an, denn Alexander hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Er versuchte sich zu verstecken, denn mit Thilo hatte er immer leise sein müssen, um nicht erwischt zu werden.  
„Du bist echt süß.“ Alexander grinste und strich ihm dabei sanft über die malträtierte Unterlippe.  
„Süß?“ Mathias sah das nicht gerade als Kompliment.  
„Süß und sexy, einfach zum Anbeißen.“ Er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er sachte in Mathias‘ Schulter biss, kurz darüber leckte und sich dann hoch zu seinem Ohr küsste, um daran zu knabbern. Mathias war zu abgelenkt, um etwas Sinnvolles darauf zu erwidern. Es fiel ihm plötzlich sehr schwer, klare Gedanken zu fassen.

„Darf ich mit dir schlafen?“, fragte Alexander und diesmal hatte Mathias keine Probleme, eine schlagfertige Antwort zu finden. „Das fragst du jetzt? Ich trete dich, wenn du es nicht tust!“  
Alexander lachte erneut leise. Ein angenehmes Geräusch. Danach sagte eine Weile keiner von ihnen mehr etwas. Weder als Alexander aus dem Nachttisch Kondom und Gleitgel hervorholte, noch als er Mathias dehnte, der das bald ungeduldig abkürzte. Das war nicht sein erstes Mal. Er kannte seine Grenzen. Er zog Alexander entschieden zu sich hoch und drehte sich mit ihm, bis er rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. Umstandslos schnappte er sich das Kondom und verpackte, zwischen fahrigen Küssen und gedankenlosem Streicheln, Alexanders Erektion damit.

Alexander ließ ihn gewähren und stützte ihn schließlich, damit er sich nicht zu schnell auf ihn senkte. Mathias musste innehalten und tief durchatmen. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch ein wenig überschätzt. Alexander strich ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte auf eine Art, die Mathias für einen Moment die Situation vergessen ließ. Ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge explodierte in seinem Magen. Ein Gefühl, das gerade gar nichts mit dem Sex zu tun hatte. Die wirklich bewusste Erkenntnis, dass er sich voll und ganz in Alexander verknallt hatte, war ein kleiner Schock.

Ein Kneifen an seinem Po ließ ihn aufschrecken. Alexanders Lächeln hatte sich in ein breites Grinsen verwandelt. „Einerseits ist es echt faszinierend und unterhaltsam, deine wechselnden Gesichtsausdrücke zu beobachten. Andererseits mache ich mir gerade Sorgen, weil man in so einer Situation normalerweise nicht abdriftet. Ist alles okay?“  
„Ja, sorry!“ Mathias brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass er erneut knallrot angelaufen war.  
„Darf ich jetzt wieder übernehmen?“  
Mathias nickte stumm und verlegen.  
„Gut, komm her.“ Alexander zog Mathias im Nacken zu sich und küsste ihn erst langsam, dann hungrig, während seine Hände fest an seinem Hintern lagen.

Alle anderen Gedanken waren schnell wieder vergessen.

Sie lösten sich nur kurz voneinander, damit Mathias sich wieder entspannt hinlegen konnte. So konnte Alexander ohne Widerstand in ihn eindringen. Mathias stöhnte ungehalten und jegliche Peinlichkeit war vergessen, während Alexander ebenfalls stöhnte. Sie bewegten sich miteinander, gegeneinander. Alexander umfing Mathias und streichelte ihn zugleich mit seinen Bewegungen, bis sie einen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, der sie beide zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Hinterher löste Mathias sich nur sehr ungern von Alexander und war dankbar, als der sich wieder zu ihm legte nachdem er die gröbsten Spuren beseitigt und das Kondom entsorgt hatte.  
„Das hätten wir schon viel eher tun sollen“, stellte Mathias fest und grinste schelmisch. Alexander erwiderte es. „Alles hat seine Zeit, aber da stellt sich mir die Frage, wer hier eigentlich wen verführt hat. Du zerstörst gerade mein Bild von einem schüchternen kleinen Mathias.“  
„Ich bin weder klein noch schüchtern, ich lasse mir nur Zeit, bevor ich mich für etwas entscheide“, entgegnete Mathias, unsicher ob Alexander ihn wirklich so mochte.   
„Ja, und das ist perfekt.“  
Ein zweiter Schwarm Schmetterlinge explodierte in Mathias‘ Bauch, obwohl er den ersten noch nicht einmal richtig verdaut hatte. Sein Bauch brachte seinen Protest gegen dieses auf und ab gluckernd zum Ausdruck.  
„Mittlerweile sind eine kurze Dusche und Frühstück wohl keine schlechte Idee, hm?“  
„Eine lange gemeinsame Dusche?“  
„Kommt drauf an.“  
„Worauf?“, fragte Mathias unschuldig.  
„Darauf, wie sehr wir uns dabei einsauen?“  
Mathias grinste nur breit.

Sie duschten gemeinsam und lange. Mathias genoss jede Sekunde. Hinterher verzog er sich, nur in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt, hoch in Thilos Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Achtlos ließ er seine Klamotten vom Vortag neben dem Bett fallen und holte aus seiner Tasche frische Sachen hervor. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, kramte er sein Handy aus dem Klamottenhaufen am Boden. Keine verpassten Nachrichten oder Anrufe. Die Welt drehte sich auch ohne ihn weiter. Er nahm die Tastensperre raus und suchte die Nummer seines Vaters heraus. Er zögerte, drückte dann aber doch auf die Wahltaste. Es klingelte viermal bevor jemand ranging.

„Guten Morgen, Mathias“, meldete sich sein Vater. Er klang überrascht.  
„Guten Morgen...“   
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du rufst sonst nie auf meinem Handy an.“  
„Ja, ja, alles okay. Ich...“ Mathias setzte sich auf das Bett, stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster, um in den blauen Himmel zu starren. Sein Vater wartete geduldig ab. „Warst du schon mal am Meer?“  
„Ja, früher sehr oft.“  
„Aber nie mit uns?“  
„Deine Mutter mag das Meer nicht. Sie findet die Tiere dort eklig und ich denke, ihr macht das Wasser auch Angst. Das fand ich immer schade, aber deshalb haben mir unsere Urlaube nicht weniger gefallen. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Alexander hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ans Meer fahre, heute, gleich nach dem Frühstück.“  
„Alexander ist der Mann von Freitag?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dieser Alexander unternimmt eine Menge mit dir.“  
Mathias kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, unsicher. Sie fühlte sich bereits ganz wund an. „Er ist nett und er...“ Mathias brach ab und setzte neu an. „Ich würde gerne mit ihm ans Meer fahren. Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja.“  
„Was hindert dich daran?“  
„Ich sollte doch gegen eins zum Essen da sein. Es ist Ostersonntag. Mama und Oma sind sicherlich enttäuscht, wenn ich nicht komme. Und eigentlich muss er auch bei seinen Eltern zum Essen sein.“  
„Also wenn das der einzige Grund ist. Ich kann nicht für Alexanders Familie reden. Was uns betrifft, lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Du würdest doch nur die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass du lieber dort wärest.“  
Mathias antwortete nicht, dankbar, dass sein Vater auf seiner Seite war und es verstand.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du ruhig ein wenig mehr an dich denken sollst. Wenn ihr tatsächlich fahrt, schick einfach eine kurze SMS und morgen erzählst uns dann beim Mittagessen wie es war.“ Mathias nickte und brachte dann ein leises ‚Ja‘ hervor.  
„Dann bis später.“  
„Bis später.“ Mathias legte auf, einen fetten Kloß im Hals. Ob sein Vater ahnte, was Alexander ihm bedeutete? Unwahrscheinlich, aber irgendwann würde er es ihm als allererstem erzählen. Er musste nur den Mut dazu sammeln.

Mathias atmete tief durch und ging runter in die Küche. Dort stand Alexander an der offenen Kühlschranktür und holte verschiedene Sachen heraus. Im Ofen lagen Aufbackbrötchen, die bereits einen verführerischen Duft verbreiteten. Der Tisch war schon halb gedeckt. Die Balkontür stand einen Spalt breit offen und angenehme Morgenluft zog herein. Saskia war nirgends zu sehen. Sie drehte wahrscheinlich im Garten ihre Runde.

„Da bist du ja. Brötchen sind in zehn Minuten fertig. Dann können wir essen.“  
Mathias ging zu Alexander und legte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Taille, nachdem er die Kühlschranktür geschlossen hatte.  
„Steht dein Angebot noch?“, fragte er an Alexanders Rücken gewandt.  
„Welches Angebot?“  
„Ans Meer zu fahren, jetzt.“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Gut, denn sonst wäre es peinlich geworden. Ich hab meinen Pa gefragt. So lange ich morgen zum Essen komme und Rede und Antwort stehe, können wir uns heute einen schönen Tag machen, wenn du noch willst und es auch kein Problem mit deiner Familie ist.“  
Alexander drehte sich in Mathias Armen bis er ihn ebenfalls umarmen konnte. „Natürlich will ich noch. Ich freu mich.“ Er küsste Mathias erst auf die Nasenspitze und dann kurz auf die Lippen. In dem Moment fühlte Mathias sich wohl mit allen Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte.  
Pudelwohl.

o


	12. Kurz vor der Realität

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Während des NaNoWriMo habe ich diese Geschichte jetzt beendet. Dank Chiyuki ist sie etwas länger geworden, als ursprünglich geplant. 2 weitere Kapitel erwarten euch noch, dann haben diese 2 Süßen es geschafft ;-)

Mathias lag mit ausgestreckten Armen auf der Wiese im Garten und beobachtete die Wolken, die vom Wind umhergetrieben wurden. Saskia lag neben ihm und seufzte schwer vor sich hin. Offenbar hatten es auch Hunde zuweilen schwer, obwohl Mathias gerade nicht ganz klar war, was sie so runterzog. Vielleicht vermisste sie Thilo und seine Familie. Lange musste sie jedoch nicht mehr warten. Es war bereits Samstagnachmittag und in wenigen Stunden würden die Jägers aus dem Urlaub zurückkehren.  
Mathias wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schnell die Woche vorbeigegangen war. Er wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht schon vorüber. Der Besuch am Meer war unglaublich gewesen. Sie waren stundenlang umher gelaufen, Hand in Hand, weil niemand sie dort kannte. Er war barfuß durch den Sand gerannt und hatte die Zehen sogar in das viel zu kalte Wasser gehalten. Für ihn war das ein unvergesslicher Tag gewesen.  
Müde vom Wind und dem Meer und dem Salz war er im Auto auf dem Rückweg tatsächlich eingeschlafen und Alexander hatte ihn Zuhause wecken müssen. Den Abend hatten sie dann im Halbschlaf verbracht, schmusend, von dem Film im Fernseher nichts mitbekommend. Am nächsten Morgen, als er in Alexanders Bett aufgewacht war, hatte er für einen Moment geglaubt, alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, doch die Steine und Muscheln auf Alexanders Fensterbank – Souvenirs vom Strand – waren der Beweis für das Gegenteil.

Seit jener Nacht hatte er kein einziges Mal mehr in Thilos Bett geschlafen. Er benutzte das Zimmer wirklich nur noch als Lager für seine Sachen und wenn er mal an den PC musste.  
Den Ostermontag hatte Mathias wie versprochen mit seiner Familie verbracht. Als er zum Mittagessen erst einmal begonnen hatte, vom Meer zu erzählen, war es ihm schwer gefallen, wieder aufzuhören. Sein Vater hatte es Liebe auf den ersten Blick genannt und schien sich zu freuen, dass sie diese Leidenschaft teilten, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie in all den Jahren etwas verpasst hatten. In seinem Überschwang hatte Mathias aufpassen müssen, nicht zu sehr von Alexander zu schwärmen. Schließlich war das Thema von ihm weg allgemein zum Reisen gekommen.  
Alexander hatte ihn am Abend wieder abgeholt. Die Woche war im Folgenden wie im Rausch vorübergegangen. Morgens neben Alexander aufwachen, gemeinsam frühstücken, im Garten arbeiten, faulenzen. Wenn Alexander zu Vorstellungsgesprächen ging oder sich mit Freunden traf, dann nutzte Mathias die Zeit zum Lernen. Einmal war er auch mitgegangen eine Wohnung zu besichtigen. Die Abende verbrachten sie vor dem Fernseher mit Zocken oder Film sehen, dem sie dann oft wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Einmal waren sie auch im Kino, doch letztlich endeten die Abende immer gleich. Unter der Dusche, in Alexanders Bett. Mathias liebte jede Minute und konnte nicht genug bekommen.

In wenigen Stunden würde das vorbei sein.  
„Hey du Träumer, was machst du da?“  
„Wolken beobachten.“  
„Tun sie irgendwas Interessantes?“  
Mathias schüttelte den Kopf. Alexander hockte sich hinter ihn und küsste ihn Kopfüber. Mathias musste grinsen.  
„Kannst du die Zeit anhalten?“, fragte er leise gegen die sanften Lippen.  
„Leider nicht.“  
„Schade, die Woche war wunderschön. Blöd, dass es schon vorbei ist.“  
„Naja, es wird wieder etwas lebhafter, aber sonst ändert sich doch kaum etwas.“  
„Ja? Ich muss wieder zur Schule und wir werden wohl kaum so weiter machen, wenn uns ständig jemand erwischen kann.“  
„Erwischen? Das klingt, als hättest du vor, etwas zu verheimlichen“, entgegnete Alexander verwundert. Sie hatten sich bisher noch nicht darüber unterhalten, wie sie weiter machen würden. Mathias antwortete nicht, sodass Alexander leise seufzte, sich neben ihn setzte und ihn ernst ansah. „Also gut, was ist los?“  
Mathias schloss die Augen und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Es fiel ihm schwer, Worte zu finden. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Thilo reagieren wird oder dein Bruder und alle anderen. Das macht mir Angst. Außerdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob das hier...“, er deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Länger geht. Ob du das willst oder ob das vorbei ist, sobald einer von uns hier auszieht. In dem Fall würde ich das Outen und so lieber aufschieben. Ich mag mich nicht stressen, wenn am Ende doch alles wieder ist, wie vorher.“  
Er blinzelte, als Alexander nur schwieg.  
„Sag was?“  
„Wow, das sind ganz schön viele Sorgen. Kein Wunder, dass du seit heute Morgen so trübe guckst.“  
„Tu ich nicht“, erwiderte Mathias im Reflex, obwohl er wusste, dass es wahr war. Alexander ignorierte den Einwurf. „Mal sehen, ob ich deine Sorgen ein wenig zerstreuen kann. Das einfachste zuerst. Mein Bruder und Janine sind sehr offene Menschen. Am Meisten habe ich von ihnen zu befürchten, doch solange sie nicht das Gefühl haben, dass ich dich zu irgendetwas überredet habe oder dich ausnutze, weil ich der Ältere bin und du gerade einmal volljährig, werden sie wohl nichts Böses sagen. Es könnte höchstens sein, dass sie dir den super peinlichen Safesex Vortrag halten werden.  
Thilo ist eine andere Sache. Der wird tatsächlich nicht begeistert sein, aber eher eifersüchtig und sauer auf mich als in irgendeiner Form böse auf dich. Aber willst du dich aus Angst vor ihm wirklich ewig verstecken? Wenn nicht ich, dann wird es irgendwann ein anderer Freund sein, mit dem du dich zeigen willst. Thilo hatte seine Chance, hat es vergeigt und muss jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
Alexander atmete durch und zupfte an einem Grashalm. „Was das letzte betrifft. Ich hab es für selbstverständlich gehalten und es deshalb wohl nicht ausreichend betont, aber ich habe nicht im Traum daran gedacht unsere Zeit einfach zu beenden. Egal ob wir unter einem Dach wohnen oder nicht.“  
Alexander stockte erneut, bevor er weitersprach. „Oh Mann, das ist echt nicht mein Fachgebiet. Also, ich kann dir nicht die Ewigkeit versprechen und ich weiß auch nicht, wie es in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten aussehen wird, aber wenn du mit meinen Macken klar kommst, dann...“  
Mathias wusste nicht, was er zuerst denken sollte. Dass Alexander so verlegen unglaublich süß war. Dass es klang als würde er ihm einen Antrag machen. Oder dass er unglaublich glücklich war und Alexander auf dem besten Wege war, für die globale Ausrottung von Schmetterlingen verantwortlich zu sein. Zumindest in Mathias Augen. Er stemmte sich hoch und fiel Alexander um den Hals. „Ich dich auch“, nuschelte er grinsend.  
Alexander antwortete nicht, sondern erwiderte die Umarmung nur und ging irgendwann dazu über, ihn sanft zu küssen. Mathias ließ sich nur allzu gerne darauf ein, weil sie seiner Meinung nach heute noch viel zu wenig geknutscht hatten.  
Irgendwann ließen sie sich zur Seite fallen und rollten träge durch das weiche Gras, bis sie gemütlich liegen blieben und gemeinsam Wolken beobachteten, die sich langsam in verschiedenen Pastelltönen färbten. Die Sonne ging unter und es wurde kühler.

„Na komm, lass uns reingehen. Es wird frisch.“  
„Hm“, nuschelte Mathias und stand widerwillig auf. Er konnte sich nicht ewig davor drücken. Alexander ging hinter ihm, hielt ihn an den Hüften und küsste seinen Nacken, sodass sie mehr stolperten, als das sie gingen.  
„Hast du schon gegessen?“  
„Vorhin ne Kleinigkeit, hab im Moment keinen Appetit.“  
„Hm, was machen wir dann, bis die anderen kommen?“  
„Duschen?“, entgegnete Mathias.  
„Zwei Stunden lang?“, fragte Alexander verwundert.  
„Zu zweit. Ausgiebig“, erklärte Mathias knapp und erntete ein amüsiertes Lachen.  
„Hm, keine schlechte Idee.“ Alexander pfiff kurz und Saskia kam hinter ihnen her zur Terrassentür hereingetrottet.  
Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg hinauf ins Bad, während Saskia sich auf ihr Kissen verzog.

Die Dusche fiel tatsächlich sehr ausgiebig und intensiv aus, doch sie brauchten weit weniger als die zwei Stunden. Als sie wieder unten in der Küche waren und Alexander sich etwas zu Essen machte, kam eine SMS, die sie vorwarnte, dass die Familie Jäger wieder festen, deutschen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und in etwa einer Stunde Zuhause aufschlagen würde. Mathias klaute sich von Alexander ein belegtes Brötchen, weil wie durch ein Wunder sein Appetit zurückgekehrt war.  
„Wie ist eigentlich die Wohnungsbesichtigung gelaufen?“, fragte Mathias zwischen zwei Bissen. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
„Gut. Ich hatte einen guten Eindruck und würde die Wohnung eigentlich direkt nehmen, aber ob die mich auch wollen, muss sich erst noch zeigen.“  
„Dann drück ich die Daumen.“  
„Danke.“ Alexander schob Mathias eine dicke Gurkenscheibe zwischen die Lippen und schnitt sich noch ein Brötchen auf, während Mathias grinsend kaute.  
„Duhuu“, sagte Mathias dann langgezogen, nicht sicher, wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Ich?“, erwiderte Alexander und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Ja, du. Währest du mir böse, wenn ich heute Nacht wieder in Thilos Zimmer schlafe?“ Unsicher spielte Mathias mit ein paar Krümeln auf der Anrichte und traute sich nicht, Alexander direkt anzusehen. Der hielt kurz still und beschmierte dann sein Brötchen weiter mit Frischkäse.  
„Böse wäre ich nicht, nur einsam, so plötzlich ganz allein, ein wenig enttäuscht wahrscheinlich, und auf jeden Fall ganz furchtbar eifersüchtig auf meinen doofen Neffen.“  
Mathias sah überrascht auf und musste lachen, als Alexander schmollend die Backen aufblies.  
„Hm, einsam wäre ich auch. Eifersüchtig musst du wirklich nicht sein. Da passiert nichts. Ich denke, ich möchte mich langsam an die Sache rantasten, morgen in Ruhe. Wenn ich bei dir schlafe, wäre das ziemlich offensichtlich. Deshalb, nur diese eine Nacht, okay?“  
„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich bin froh, wenn du über meine Worte von vorhin nachdenkst und es Schritt für Schritt angehst. Dich zu etwas zwingen, was mir selbst auch einmal schwer gefallen ist, wäre nicht fair.“  
„Danke“, flüsterte Mathias und hauchte Alexander einen nach Gurke schmeckenden Kuss auf die gespitzten Lippen.  
„Sollen wir noch eine Runde zocken, bis die anderen kommen? Diesmal mach ich dich fertig“, meinte Alexander großspurig und brachte seinen Teller mit fertigen Brötchen zum Couchtisch. Mathias folgte ihm mit Gläsern und Wasserflasche. Sie hatten bereits eine eingespielte Routine, was das betraf.  
„Das werden wir ja sehen.“

Mathias hatte die Vermutung, dass Alexander ihn mit dem Spielen nur vom nervösen Warten ablenken wollte und das klappte auch. Als die Zwillinge lärmend in den Raum gestürmt kamen, war Mathias vollkommen überrascht. Der Rest der Familie Jäger folgte, mit Taschen bepackt und tatsächlich dezent gebräunt im Gesicht. Saskia kam von ihrem Kissen hoch, bellte und sprang in dem plötzlichen Trubel ungeahnt fit herum. Die Zwillinge übernahmen es, sie zu beruhigen, wenn man das Herumtoben großzügig so nennen wollte.  
Sie tauschten Hallos aus, und während Mathias das Spiel pausierte, verschwand Thilo ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppen rauf. Mathias sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Alexander stand unterdessen auf, um zu helfen.  
„Wie war der Flug?“, fragte er und begrüßte Janine mit einer Umarmung.  
„Angenehm, aber ich bin trotzdem fertig.“  
„Das glaub ich dir. Habt ihr Hunger? Sollen wir euch was machen? Setzt euch erst einmal.“  
„Danke Alex, wir hatten im Flieger eine Kleinigkeit und im Urlaub mehr als genug zu essen. Zumindest ich. Und alle anderen können sich schon selbst etwas machen. Die Zeit des Bedienens ist vorbei“, erwiderte Janine resolut. Alexander lachte. 

„Jungs, nicht so wild“, mahnte Thilos Vater und die Zwillinge zogen die Köpfe ein, während er sich neben Mathias auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. „Keine Sorge, die sind gleich vollkommen k.o.“, meinte der Mann lächelnd an Mathias gewandt, der alles nur zurückhaltend beobachtete.  
„Mich stört es nicht.“  
„Habt ihr euch denn gut verstanden?“, wollte er wissen und Mathias nickte.  
„Sehr. Alexander hat mir beim Lernen geholfen.“ Er musste das automatische Strahlen, wenn er an die letzte Woche dachte, unterdrücken, und auch den Drang, gleich mit allem, was sie erlebt hatten, hervorzusprudeln.  
„Dafür hat Mathias mir im Garten geholfen. Du wirst Augen machen, Janine. Alleine hätte ich das nie so schnell geschafft“, warf Alexander ein.  
„Oh, jetzt macht ihr mich aber neugierig.“  
„Tja, aber du musst dich noch bis morgen gedulden. Jetzt sieht man leider nichts mehr draußen.“  
„Wie gemein.“ Janine kramte in den Schränken und holte sich ein Glas zum Trinken hervor.  
„Gab es sonst etwas Besonderes?“, fragte Johannes und Mathias konnte seinen hastigen Blick zu Alexander nicht verhindern. Der lächelte jedoch nach wie vor. „Nichts Besonderes. Wir haben einfach die Ruhe voll und ganz ausgenutzt.“  
Mathias sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Johannes nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Nervös stand er auf und ging die Konsole wegräumen.  
„Ich werde mal sehen, was Thilo treibt“, erklärte er.  
„Tu das, aber lasst euch später noch mal blicken.“  
„Machen wir.“

Mathias brachte sein Glas in die Küche und ging dann zur Treppe. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht umzudrehen oder einen Blick über die Schulter zu Alexander zu werfen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging er hinauf in Thilos Zimmer.

Als Mathias dort ankam, lag Thilo auf dem Bett, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und starrte an die Dachschräge.  
„Hey, müde?“, fragte Mathias und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.  
„Ja, hab letzte Nacht im Hotel noch mit anderen durchgefeiert. Bin fertig.“ Er gähnte ausgiebig und drehte sich dann mit einem Lächeln zu Mathias. „Du siehst dafür erholt aus. Lagst du die ganze Zeit hier nur rum und hast gelernt?“  
„Nein, ich hab auch ein paar Sachen unternommen. Mit Alexander“, fügte Mathias an und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als Thilos Lächeln verschwand.  
„Dann habt ihr euch ja sicherlich gut verstanden.“  
Mathias mochte den vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht. Thilo hatte kein Recht, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein.  
„Ja, das haben wir. Wir haben anderthalb Wochen zusammen in diesem Haus gewohnt. Hast du erwartet, dass wir uns ignorieren? Alexander ist wirklich nett und hat sich sogar die Zeit genommen, mir beim Lernen zu helfen. Ich habe endlich das Gefühl, dass ich die bevorstehenden Prüfungen tatsächlich schaffen kann.“  
Thilo blickte finster und schien zu überlegen, bevor sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten. „Das ist gut. Jetzt hab ich glatt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal ans Lernen gedacht habe.“  
„Du kannst den Stoff ja auch“, entgegnete Mathias und war froh, dass sie sich wieder auf halbwegs sicherem Terrain befanden. „Also, sag an. Was hast du so getrieben? Außer Party natürlich.“ Wenn er Thilo genug ablenkte, würde er es eventuell sogar schaffen, diesen Abend zu überstehen, ohne dass er in einem Drama endete.

Thilo nahm die Vorlage an und erzählte für eine Weile, was sie so gesehen hatten und was er sonst angestellt hatte. Es hatte dann wohl doch genügend gleichaltrige Urlaubsgäste gegeben, sodass Thilo keine Zeit mehr für Langweile bekommen hatte. Mit den Fotos auf Thilos Smartphone wurde das Ganze auch genügend bebildert. Zwischendurch klingelte Thilos Handy. Sofia, wenn Mathias das richtig mitbekam. Doch das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange. Thilo schien es absichtlich kurz zu halten und wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert. Vielleicht lag es auch an seiner Müdigkeit, dann wurde er meistens etwas pampig.  
Mathias schaffte es danach, auch diverse Dinge zu erzählen, ohne zu verraten, wie nah er Alexander tatsächlich gekommen war. Sie alberten herum und die Anspannung fiel von Mathias ab.

Später ließen sie sich noch einmal unten bei den anderen blicken. Die saßen gemütlich beisammen und unterhielten sich bei einer Flasche Wein offenbar auch über den Urlaub. Die Zwillinge waren längst im Bett.  
„Na ihr zwei. Habt ihr schon alle Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht?“  
„Das Meiste, die Details folgen später“, antwortete Thilo nachlässig und gähnte schon wieder. Mathias sah unauffällig zu Alexander und lächelte sacht. Alexander erwiderte es, als Thilo kurz in der Küche wühlte.  
„Du schläfst gleich im Stehen ein“, meinte Janine zu ihrem Sohn, als der Banane kauend wiederkam. „Ab ins Bett mit euch.“  
„Ja Mama.“  
„Frühstück morgen ist auf zehn Uhr verschoben, aber wer dann nicht wach ist, ist selber schuld.“  
„Schon klar.“

Sie wünschten einander eine gute Nacht, danach verfielen sie in schweigende Routine. Bad, Bett, Licht aus. Und eigentlich war Mathias noch nicht annähernd müde genug, um gleich zu schlafen. Er vermisste den warmen Körper neben sich, an den er sich in den letzten Tagen gewöhnt hatte und er hasste es, dass er zu feige gewesen war, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Dann hätte es eben Zoff gegeben. Aber wenigstens würde er jetzt in Alexanders Armen liegen. Das hoffte Mathias zumindest. Auch wenn Alexander optimistisch war und sie beide erwachsen, es gab keine Garantie, dass Janine und Johannes nicht doch etwas dagegen sagen würden, dass sie in ihrem Haus zusammen waren. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte Mathias sich gleich wieder unwohl und konnte erstrecht nicht mehr einschlafen.  
Er wälzte sich hin und her und fand die Gästematratze plötzlich unglaublich unbequem. War sie das vor einer Woche auch gewesen? Wohl eher nicht. Mit einem schweren Seufzen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit über sich. Er war doch so ein Idiot.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte Thilo plötzlich und Mathias erschrak sich.  
„Ich bin noch nicht so müde. Sorry, wenn ich dich wach halte.“  
„Tust du nicht. Ich kann auch nicht wirklich schlafen.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Mathias automatisch. Er musste blinzeln, als Thilo ohne Vorwarnung das Nachtlicht einschaltete. „Hey!“  
„Sorry.“ Thilo lehnte sich über die Bettkante und sah zu ihm herunter. „Ich hab mit Sofia Schluss gemacht.“  
Mathias brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten. „Sag nicht, du hast das per WhatsApp von Griechenland aus gemacht.“  
Thilo schwieg, was Antwort genug war. Mathias stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. „Unsensibler Klotz.“ Alexander hatte recht gehabt.  
„Es hat mit ihr einfach nicht so funktioniert wie mit dir. Es hätte nichts gebracht, das noch in die Länge zu ziehen. Das gibt zwar noch mal Stress am Montag in der Schule, aber es ist offiziell vorbei. Ich kann wieder mit dir zusammen sein.“  
Während er sprach, hatte Thilo sich vom Bett gleiten lassen und hockte mit einem Mal neben Mathias. Der sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du hast das wegen mir getan?“  
„Du hast gesagt, es geht nicht, weil ich mit Sofia zusammen bin. Jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Mathias konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass je so gesagt zu haben. Auch nicht daran, dass Thilo ihm je so fremd erschienen war wie in diesem Moment.  
„Du hast da etwas komplett falsch verstanden. Du hast Schluss gemacht und jetzt will ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein.“  
„Wirklich? Für mich sah das neulich aber anders aus. Wir wurden zwar so blöd unterbrochen, aber eigentlich hast du unseren Kuss doch genossen. Soll ich dein Gedächtnis nochmal auffrischen?“ Thilo kam so schnell über Mathias, dass der den Kuss nicht verhindern konnte. Erschrocken versuchte Mathias ihn von sich zu schieben, doch Thilo war einfach stärker. Also griff er schließlich zu dem einzigen Mittel, das ihm noch blieb. Er zog sein Knie an und rammte es Thilo zwischen die Beine. Durch die Bettdecke war der Schwung zwar gedämpft, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Thilo ließ mit einem Stöhnen von ihm ab und Mathias nutzte das, um sich ganz zu befreien. Hastig stand er auf, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Nach dem Feuer habe ich einen Freund gebraucht, der mich stützt, deshalb bin ich hergekommen. Und weil ich nicht wusste, wohin sonst. Aber das hatte nichts mit unserer Beziehung zu tun, die wir mal hatten. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Das ist mir deutlich klar geworden, also hör auf dir irgendetwas einzubilden und halt dich von mir fern.“ Damit verließ er das Zimmer und musste in seiner Wut aufpassen, dass er auf der Treppe leise war, um nicht das ganze Haus zu wecken.  
Seine Füße trugen ihn von selbst zu Alexanders Zimmertür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und war überrascht, noch Licht zu sehen. Alexander lag im Bett und las noch in einem Buch. Doch er sah sofort besorgt auf, als er Mathias bemerkte.  
„Mathias? Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
Mathias schlüpfte ins Zimmer, schloss hinter sich die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Kann ich hier schlafen?“, traute er sich schließlich leise zu fragen.  
Alexander legte sein Buch beiseite und hob eine Ecke seiner Bettdecke an. „Natürlich, komm her.“  
Das ließ Mathias sich nicht zweimal sagen und kroch in Alexanders warme Umarmung. Das war definitiv besser als Thilos aufdringliche Nähe. Viel besser.  
„Was ist passiert, hm?“, fragte Alexander, während er ihm sanft durch die Haare strich.  
„Nichts, eigentlich. Thilo ist nur einfach ein Idiot.“  
„Was hat er getan, dass du so aufgewühlt guckst?“, wollte Alexander misstrauisch wissen.  
Mathias zögerte und zog dann die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. „Er hat mit Sofia Schluss gemacht, weil er meinte, dass er dann jetzt wieder mit mir zusammen sein kann. Dann hat er versucht mich zu küssen. Ich hab ihm ziemlich deutlich gesagt, was ich davon halte.“ Mathias kuschelte sich noch etwas näher, soweit das eben ging, ohne tatsächlich in Alexander hineinzukriechen.  
„Ich würde meinem lieben Neffen jetzt wirklich gerne den Hals umdrehen“, murrte Alexander merklich angespannt und Mathias musste lächeln.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich hab ihm mein Knie in die Eier gerammt. Das sollte ihm erst einmal zu denken geben. Alles Weitere können wir morgen klären. Dafür könnte ich noch etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen.“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann entspannte Alexander sich wieder und sah Mathias mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Ja? Und wie soll das aussehen?“  
„Naja, ein bisschen knutschen hier, ein bisschen kuscheln da. Was man da eben so macht. Oder halte ich dich von deinem Buch ab?“ Mathias schielte zum Nachttisch, doch er hatte nicht gesehen, was Alexander da las.  
„Ich denke, ich kann das Lesen ein wenig verschieben. Ist mittlerweile auch spät.“ Damit streckte er sich und löschte das Licht. Mathias entspannte sich unter Alexanders Berührungen und konnte noch ein wenig so tun, als wären sie noch allein im Haus. Warme Lippen wanderten blind über seine Wangen und eine starke Hand streichelte sanft über seine Schulter den Arm hinab. Er genoss es und spürte gar nicht, wie er langsam in den Schlaf driftete.

O


	13. Wahrheit zwischen Wurst und Honig

Als Mathias am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es bereits hell im Zimmer. Soweit er das vom Bett aus sagen konnte, schien das wieder ein schöner Tag zu werden. Zumindest was das Wetter betraf. Alles andere war noch fraglich, wenn er an die Nacht zurück dachte. Sie würden eher früher als später die Situation aufklären müssen.  
Das Problem war noch immer Thilo. Mathias wollte nicht länger bei ihm schlafen und wenn Johannes und Janine doch etwas dagegen haben sollten, dass er bei Alexander schlief, dann würde ihm nur das Sofa bleiben, wenn er Glück hatte. Hinzukam, dass er sich schon schwer tat, sich selbst zu outen. Thilo zu outen war nicht seine Aufgabe, doch wenn er sein Verhalten nicht unter Kontrolle brachte, würde er das unweigerlich tun. Mathias versuchte sich einzureden, dass es dann nicht seine Schuld war.  
Er versuchte die deshalb aufkommende Nervosität zu verdrängen, doch das war nicht einfach. Eine von Alexanders strubbeligen Strähnen, die ihn im Nacken kitzelte, kam ihm da gerade recht.  
Alexander drängte sich brummelnd näher. „Was tust du da?“, nuschelte er in Mathias‘ Halsbeuge. Der warme Atem kitzelte und ließ ihn albern lachen.   
„Überlegen, wie ich den Morgen am besten starte. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Kein Problem. So wache ich gerne auf.“ Alexander biss ihm in die Schulter und küsste sich dann über den Nacken höher, während er sich langsam über ihn schob. Mathias musste wieder lachen, schlang seine Arme aber um Alexanders Rücken und zog ihn näher. So aufzuwachen, war wirklich angenehm, da hatte Alexander Recht.

Ein künstlich übertriebenes Räuspern ließ sie beide aufschrecken und zur Tür sehen. Dort stand Johannes mit verschränkten Armen gegen die geschlossene Tür gelehnt. Mathias hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er hereingekommen war. Alexander offenbar auch nicht.  
„Jo, was gibt’s?“, fragte er gelassen, während Mathias sich unter ihm wie erstarrt keinen Zentimeter bewegte.  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Mathias gesehen hast, weil mein ältester Sohn gerade unten in der Küche einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat. Es gab da letzte Nacht wohl ein Missverständnis und jetzt ist ein gewisser Jemand nicht auffindbar.“ Dabei sah Johannes sehr direkt zu Mathias, der rot anlief und immer mehr versuchte sich unter Alexander und der Bettdecke zu verstecken.  
„Missverständnis nennt er das. Sei so lieb und sag meinem herzallerliebsten Neffen, er soll die Finger von meinem Freund lassen, sonst sind sie ab“, entgegnete Alexander finster.  
„Alex!“, sagte Mathias erschrocken und wusste nicht, was ihn mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Mit dem einen Satz hatte Alexander es tatsächlich geschafft, die ganze Situation auf den Punkt zu bringen und sie alle zu outen. Das war wirklich nicht fair.

Johannes stöhnte auf und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. „Und ich dachte, das wird ein entspannter Sonntagmorgen. Ich werde Thilo zum Bäcker schicken, damit er hier kein Drama veranstaltet. Wir werden das beim Frühstück klären. Ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten.“  
„Wir kommen gleich runter“, erwiderte Alexander und Mathias nickte.  
Johannes seufzte und wandte sich um, doch bevor er das Zimmer verließ, sah er noch einmal zurück. „Hat er dich zu irgendwas überredet, Mathias?“ Ihm war die Frage sichtlich unangenehm, so wie Mathias die ganze Situation schon peinlich war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste ihn überreden“, sagte er kleinlaut und erntete dafür eine skeptisch gehobene Augenbraue. Doch dann nickte Johannes nur und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie waren wieder allein.

„Ich glaube, ich sterbe“, jammerte Mathias und versteckte sich hinter seinen Händen, auch wenn das wenig half.  
„Komm schon, so schlimm ist es nicht.“ Alexander strich ihm über die Stirn und Mathias linste zwischen seinen Fingern zu ihm hoch.  
„Ist dir klar, dass du Thilo und mich gerade geoutet hast? Dafür sollte ich dich treten“, murrte Mathias finster.  
„Thilo hat es für sich mit seinem Verhalten provoziert. Was dich betrifft tut es mir allerdings Leid. Auch wenn wir eigentlich schon geplant haben, dass du offener wirst, wäre es schöner gewesen, wenn du es in deinem Tempo hättest tun können. Wir zwei knutschend in einem Bett war aber auch nicht wirklich falsch zu interpretieren.“  
„Ja.“  
„Verzeihst du mir?“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Schließlich bin ich ja letzte Nacht zu dir gekrochen statt das Sofa zu nehmen.“  
Alexander küsste Mathias Handrücken und lächelte sanft. „Lass uns aufstehen und das Ganze hinter uns bringen. Danach machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Sonntag, hm?“  
Mathias nickte, wäre aber lieber liegen geblieben, vor allem als Alexander aufstand und damit seine Wärmequelle verloren ging.

Während Alexander im großen Bad war, zog Mathias sich in Thilos Zimmer schnell an und benutzte dort das Bad. Dann ging er gemeinsam mit Alexander hinunter in die Küche. Janine begrüßte sie strahlend, während sie bereits den Tisch deckte. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja, sehr gut“, entgegnete Alexander fröhlich. Mathias nuschelte sein ‚Guten Morgen‘ nur verlegen und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.  
„Ich war vorhin schon im Garten und hab mir alles angesehen. Das ist ja unglaublich, was ihr alles gemacht habt. Der ist kaum wiederzuerkennen.“  
„Alexander hat alles geplant und aufgezeichnet. Es ist noch nicht fertig“, erwiderte Mathias verlegen und setzte sich an den großen Esstisch.  
„Und ohne Mathias wäre ich nicht einmal halb so weit gekommen. Er ist wie ein Tornado durch den Garten gezogen“, fügte Alexander an, was Mathias erst richtig rot werden ließ.  
Johannes kam zur Terrassentür herein, Lukas, Lars und Saskia folgten ihm.  
„Onkel Alex!“, riefen die beiden Jungs im Chor und stürzten sich auf ihn. Der fing sie auf und rangelte mit ihnen. Mathias beobachtete das schweigend.  
„Nicht so wild, Jungs“, mahnte Johannes und ging sich an der Spüle die Hände waschen. „Hattest du denn auch Gelegenheit in den letzten Tagen mit deiner Familie zu sprechen? Wie geht es ihnen?“, fragte er an Mathias gewandt. Der war dankbar für die Ablenkung.  
„Ja, ich war an den Ostertagen ein paar Mal dort. Ihnen geht’s gut. Sie erholen sich von dem Schreck. Mittlerweile steht fest, dass das Haus stehen bleiben kann. Man wird in den unteren Etagen ein paar Ausbesserungen zur Sicherheit machen und dann braucht nur neu gestrichen zu werden. Ich denke, bald können wir zum normalen Alltag zurückkehren.“  
„Das klingt doch gut.“ Johannes setzte sich neben ihn, während Janine weiter in der Küche werkelte. „Und wissen deine Eltern Bescheid?“  
Mathias brauchte keine Erklärung, was Johannes meinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keiner weiß, dass ich... schwul bin.“ Verlegen friemelte er am Saum seines Ärmels. „Aber als Alex mich an Ostern bei meiner Oma abgesetzt hat, hat Pa ihn kennengelernt. Er findet ihn nett. Ich denke, er ahnt etwas.“  
„Ja, Alex ist schon anständig. Hör mal, Mathias. Es geht uns eigentlich nichts an, was da zwischen Thilo, dir und Alex läuft oder gelaufen ist, aber da wir alle zusammen in diesem Haus wohnen, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass wir das klären, okay?“  
Mathias nickte stumm. Ihm war schlecht vor Nervosität.  
„Aber wie auch immer dieses Gespräch ausgeht, du bist hier willkommen und wir setzen dich sicherlich nicht vor die Tür. Allein schon, weil du Alex offenbar wirklich glücklich machst. Du weißt, was er erlebt hat?“  
Mathias nickte und schielte zu Alexander, der mittlerweile mit Lukas und Lars etwas weniger wild auf dem Sofa herumturnte und sich dabei von den beiden erzählen ließ, was sie alles in Griechenland erlebt und gesehen hatten. „Ja, er hat es mir erzählt.“  
„Gut. Weißt du, ich habe ihn seit seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr so entspannt erlebt und schon gar nicht so fröhlich. Als wir uns gestern Abend noch ein wenig unterhalten haben, hat er förmlich gestrahlt, wenn er von dir erzählt hat, auch wenn man es nicht so deutlich wahrnimmt. Du hast in ein paar Tagen geschafft, was das ganze Jahr seines Auslandsaufenthaltes, nicht geschafft hat. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar.“  
„Er hat mich auch aufgebaut. Wir sind uns ein paar Mal auf die Füße getreten, ja, weil wir beide so unsere Probleme haben, aber die letzte Woche hätte meinetwegen ewig weitergehen können.“  
Mathias fing Alexanders Blick auf, der über die Sofalehne hinweg zu ihnen sah. Er lächelte und vergaß einen Augenblick seinen Gesprächspartner.  
Johannes wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und brachte sich so breit grinsend wieder in Erinnerung.  
„Hey!“, rief Alexander entrüstet bevor Mathias reagieren konnte. Er sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und konnte schließlich nur lachen. Es war befreiend.  
Janine, die offenbar sehr aufmerksam alles mitbekommen hatte, lachte ebenfalls, während Lukas und Lars verwirrt wissen wollten, was los war.  
In dieses entspannte Durcheinander platzte Thilo, zwei große Bäckertüten und die Sonntagszeitung im Arm und einen finsteren Blick im Gesicht. Schlagartig verging Mathias das Lachen.  
„Ah, Schatz, da bist du ja. Wir sind am Verhungern“, begrüßte Janine ihn fröhlich und nahm ihm die Tüten ab.  
Thilo gab die Zeitung wortlos an seinen Vater weiter und kurz darauf waren alle zum Essen am Tisch versammelt. Das Frühstück verlief weitestgehend ruhig. Jeder las ein paar Seiten der Zeitung, sie tauschten ihre Pläne für den Tag aus. Lukas und Lars kauten fröhlich ihre Honigbrötchen und erzählten dabei weiter von ihren Erlebnissen, hauptsächlich an Mathias gewandt, weil der die Geschichten als einziger noch nicht kannte.  
Thilo schwieg stoisch und der Elefant im Raum wurde nicht angesprochen. Doch das änderte sich kurze Zeit später als es an der Tür klingelte. Der Nachbarsjunge fragte nach den Zwillingen, die sich nach einer Erlaubnis von Janine sofort anzogen und zum Spielen nach draußen verzogen.  
Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, räusperte Johannes sich und legte seine zusammengefaltete Zeitung beiseite. „Ich habe vorhin schon mit Mathias gesprochen und ihm versichert, dass es Janine und mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber weil wir nun einmal zusammen in diesem Haus wohnen, würden wir gern erfahren, was das Problem ist und wie es sich lösen lässt. Langfristig wird diese miese Stimmung nämlich hier nicht toleriert. Und vor den Zwillingen möchte ich auch keine Auseinandersetzung haben.“

Keiner sagte etwas. Mathias war die Situation mehr als unangenehm. Doch schließlich mussten sie das hier irgendwie klären. Da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Deshalb atmete er tief durch und machte den Anfang. „Ich bin schwul.“ Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch, doch die Welt ging nicht unter. Deshalb nicht weniger nervös sprach er weiter. „Letztes Jahr waren Thilo und ich für einige Monate zusammen, aber irgendwann haben wir Schluss gemacht, was auch der Zeitpunkt war, ab dem ich nicht mehr zu Besuch kam. Mir war es letzte Woche mehr als unangenehm herzukommen, aber mir ist sonst niemand eingefallen und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass ich hier wohnen darf.“  
Mathias versuchte Thilos finstere Blicke zu ignorieren, doch das war schwer. Es tat weh.  
„Jedenfalls scheint Thilo der Meinung zu sein, dass wir es noch einmal versuchen sollten, aber ich habe einen Strich unter die Sache gezogen und will das nicht mehr. Thilo versteht das offenbar nicht.“  
„Neulich warst du aber nicht so abgeneigt“, warf Thilo ein und nun war es Mathias der ihm finstere Blicke zuwarf.  
„Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende und habe einen Freund gebraucht, der mich stützt, keinen egoistischen Lover, der nur an seine eigenen Bedürfnisse denkt.“  
„Natürlich, und deshalb hast du dich gleich Alex an den Hals geworfen, sobald wir weg waren.“  
„Hey!“, sagte Alexander warnend, doch Mathias hielt ihn mit einer Handgeste zurück. Das war im Moment sein Kampf. „Ich habe mich ihm nicht an den Hals geworfen. Er war einfach da und hat mir geholfen und war genau die Stütze, die ich brauchte. Und ich habe ihm geholfen. Der Rest ist einfach passiert. Niemand hat das geplant und schon gar nicht um dir eins auszuwischen.“  
„Ach ja, bist du dir da sicher? Er war doch schon scharf auf dich, als ich ihm damals ein Foto von dir gezeigt habe, weil du genau sein Typ bist. Am Ende bist du doch nur ein Ersatz für seinen Ex.“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst vergesse ich, dass du mein Neffe bist.“ Alexander war so schnell aufgestanden, dass der Stuhl mit einem widerlichen Geräusch über den Boden kratzte. Mathias legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Nicht, Alex. Er hat keine Ahnung, wovon er redet. Lass dich nicht so provozieren.“ Verspätet realisierte er etwas, worüber er nie nachgedacht hatte. „Thilo weiß nicht, was mit Simon passiert ist?“  
Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Alex hatte uns gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Er wollte das selbst machen.“  
Alex sah betreten zur Seite. „Es hat sich keine richtige Gelegenheit ergeben und irgendwann habe ich nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass er es nicht weiß.“  
„Was soll dieses mysteriöse Getue? Was ist denn passiert, dass es rechtfertigt, dass er mir den Freund ausspannt?“  
„Er hat mich dir nicht ausgespannt. Mach endlich die Augen auf!“, fuhr Mathias Thilo wütend an, bevor jemand anderes die Situation erklären konnte. „Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht, von einem Tag auf den anderen, weil du Angst hattest. Und das habe ich verstanden, wirklich, weil ich auch Angst hatte, aber es ist vorbei! Da spielt deine Beziehung mit Sofia keine Rolle. Ob du mit ihr zusammen bist oder mit ihr Schluss machst, während du nicht mal im selben Land bist. Was übrigens nur eine weitere total bescheuerte Aktion von dir war. Und vielleicht bin ich nur Ersatz für Simon, aber das geht dich absolut nichts an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Alex. Ich habe bereits gelernt, dass es nichts bringt, auf einen Toten eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich will im Moment nur eines: mit Alex Zeit verbringen.“ Mathias verstummte abrupt und es wurde still am Tisch. Thilo sah erschrocken zwischen Alexander und ihm hin und her bevor er offenbar verlegen den Blick senkte. Schließlich stand er auf. „Ich hab‘s kapiert. Sorry“, sagte er leise und ging zur Treppe.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig“, sagte Johannes, doch Janine schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh ruhig hoch, Thilo, wir reden nachher in Ruhe.“ Thilo nickte und verschwand nach oben.  
„Er hat sich ziemlich daneben benommen, aber jetzt muss er die ganzen Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. Ich denke, dann wird er auch wieder vernünftig“, erklärte sie und stand auf, um mit dem Tisch abräumen anzufangen.  
„Das hoffe ich auch“, erwiderte Mathias mit einem müden Lächeln und stand ebenfalls auf, um ihr zu helfen. Alles war jetzt besser, als weiter dort zu sitzen. Johannes nahm die Zeitung und setzte sich nach draußen in die Sonne auf die Terrasse, während Alexander stumm am Tisch sitzen blieb.  
Es war anstrengend gewesen, aber auch eine Erleichterung, das alles einmal auszusprechen. Wenn es jetzt auch tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte, war das umso besser. Nur weil er Thilo nicht mehr liebte, bedeutete das ja nicht, dass er seine Freundschaft nicht vermisste. Das musste er ihm auch noch irgendwann sagen. Hoffentlich gab es später die Gelegenheit dazu.  
Mathias räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und blieb dann bei Alexander stehen, als er wieder am Tisch war. „Hey, alles okay? Du schaust blass aus.“  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte Alexander langsam und griff nach Mathias‘ Händen. „Das hat mich nur mehr mitgenommen, als ich dachte.“  
„Dann schnappt euch Saskia und geht ein wenig Luft schnappen“, sagte Janine, wuselte aber ungehindert weiter.  
„Brauchst du keine Hilfe?“, fragte Mathias betreten, während er den warmen Kontakt genoss.  
„Nein, ich bin froh, wenn ich hier in aller Ruhe werkeln kann, und was ihr im Garten geschafft habt, ist mehr als genug. Wenn ihr euch bis zum Mittagessen rarmacht, helft ihr mir am allermeisten.“  
„Also gut, dann verziehen wir uns“, meinte Alexander und stand auf.

Sie holten ihre Sachen aus dem Zimmer, schnappten sich Saskia und machten sich dann auf den Weg ohne genau zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich wollten. Am Anfang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, doch irgendwann wurde Mathias die Distanz nur all zu bewusst. Das Gespräch eben hatte ihn ausgelaugt, aber ihm auch Selbstvertrauen gegeben. Er atmete tief durch und griff schließlich nach Alexanders Hand. Automatisch liefen sie ein Stückchen näher zusammen.

„Ich bin echt beeindruckt“, sagte Alexander irgendwann und Mathias sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wovon?“  
„Hiervon.“ Er hielt ihre Hände ein wenig hoch. „Und davon, wie du dich vorhin geschlagen hast. Du tust immer so, als würdest du dir nichts zutrauen, aber eigentlich bist du ganz schön stark. Das ist beeindruckend.“  
„Oh.“ Mathias sah verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Alexander schien auch nichts zu erwarten.

Ihr zielloser Spaziergang führte sie in die Stadt, was sie für einen ruhigen Schaufensterbummel nutzten. Vereinzelt kamen ihnen Menschen entgegen, doch weil niemand sie dumm anmachte, hatte Mathias bald vergessen, dass ihre verbundenen Hände etwas Ungewöhnliches waren. Saskia blieb geduldig mit ihnen hier und dort stehen und schnüffelte sich neugierig über den Gehweg. In der Stadt gab es für einen Hund tausend interessante Dinge zu verfolgen und glücklicherweise nahm Saskia auch Begegnungen mit anderen Hunden gelassen.

o


	14. Chronischer Vollidiot

Sie waren gerade am Schaufenster eines Campingfachgeschäfts angekommen und diskutierten die Eigenschaften der richtigen Ausrüstung, als eine bekannte Stimme Mathias sich umsehen ließ. Wenige Meter weiter entdeckte er Natalie und einen Jungen, den er nicht kannte. Die beiden kamen ihnen direkt entgegen und sie erkannte ihn, in dem Moment, wo er sich zu ihnen umwandte.  
„Mathias, hey! Was für ein Zufall.“ Sie lächelte und Mathias lächelte schwach zurück. Sein erster Reflex war es gewesen, Alexanders Arm, der mittlerweile um seine Schultern lag, von sich zu schieben. Doch statt die Bewegung zu beenden, griff er nur nach Alexanders Hand und schob sich ein wenig enger an ihn. Alexander drückte ihn dafür kurz fester an sich, bevor er wieder locker ließ.  
„Hallo“, grüßte Mathias unsicher.  
„Malte meinte neulich, du würdest zum Feuer kommen, aber am Ende hat dich dort keiner gesehen“, sagte sie und schielte nicht unauffällig genug zu ihren verbundenen Händen.  
„Ja, wir waren auch da, aber nicht lange. Es war mir zu viel“, erwiderte Mathias ausweichend.  
„Stimmt, es war ganz schön was los. Ich hab gehört, du würdest jetzt bei Thilo wohnen. Er soll ja mit Sofia Schluss gemacht haben, per WhatsApp, dieser Arsch. Hast du das mitbekommen?“, fragte sie und Mathias stöhnte innerlich. Wahrscheinlich wusste bereits der halbe Jahrgang Bescheid und bis zum nächsten Morgen würden wohl auch alle wissen, dass er Arm in Arm mit einem Mann in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen war. Jetzt gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr.  
„Ja, ich bin für eine Weile bei ihm untergekommen, aber was er und Sofia machen, geht mich nichts an. Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen.“  
„Das werde ich auch, sobald ich ihn in die Hände bekomme. Der wird ordentlich was zu hören bekommen“, schimpfte Natalie und Mathias zog den Kopf ein. Ein wenig tat Thilo ihm nun doch leid, doch der hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt, da musste er jetzt durch.

„Ich bin ja dafür, dass mein Neffe eins aufs Dach bekommt, aber lass ihn ganz, okay? Er hat bereits ordentlich was zu hören bekommen.“ Alexander zwinkerte Natalie zu und die wurde glatt rot, trotz des Typen an ihrer Seite. Sie bekam große Augen, nickte und hatte es plötzlich eilig, weiter zu kommen.  
Als sie einige Schritte entfernt waren, stöhnte Mathias doch laut auf. „Ich bin so tot.“  
„Ach was. Du wirst vielleicht mit neugierigen Fragen überfallen, aber so schlimm wird es nicht. Du bist viel zu süß für alles andere.“  
„Nicht hilfreich“, jammerte Mathias unglücklich.  
Alexander legte auch den anderen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn. Mitten auf der Straße. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde Mathias das ziemlich egal. Erst als Alexander sich wieder löste und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte, wurde ihm das absolut peinlich.  
„Wenn dich die bösen Jungs und Mädchen ärgern, sagst du mir Bescheid und ich komm und verhau sie, okay?“  
„Noch weniger hilfreich“, nuschelte Mathias mit hochrotem Kopf und löste sich widerwillig, damit sie weiter gehen konnten. Saskia hatte sich geduldig neben sie gesetzt und ließ sich von der ganzen Sache nicht stören. Hunde hatten eben andere Probleme.

„Wieso hast du Thilo eigentlich eben verteidigt? Ich dachte, du bist sauer auf ihn?“, fragte Mathias später verwirrt.  
„Bin ich auch, aber Thilo ist immer noch Familie. Es ist mein Recht ihn runterzuputzen. Aber wenn so eine Schnepfe sich in etwas reinhängt, womit sie nichts zu tun hat, dann ist es meine Pflicht, ihn zu verteidigen.“  
„Uaaah, Familienehre, hm?“, sagte Mathias gespielt beeindruckt und musste lachen, als Alexander wichtig nickte.  
„Natürlich, und du gehörst jetzt zur Familie, also werde ich auch deine Ehre verteidigen“, flüsterte Alexander viel zu nah an seinem Ohr und wieder ging ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge drauf. Dabei hatte Mathias gedacht, dass längst alle ausgerottet wären.

Sie gingen noch einen größeren Schlenker durch den Stadtpark, machten sich aber langsam wieder auf den Nachhauseweg, sodass sie pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder da waren. Mathias konnte kaum glauben, dass es schon ein Uhr war und sie fast drei Stunden unterwegs gewesen waren.  
Dass Mittagessen verlief bei weitem gesprächiger als das Frühstück. Thilo war noch immer schweigsam, aber schaute nicht mehr so finster, sondern einfach nur müde. Janine hatte Mathias erzählt, dass sie sich ausgiebig und in Ruhe mit ihm über die ganze Situation unterhalten hatte. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Mathias wollte sich auch noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten, damit sie das aus der Welt schaffen konnten.

Weil er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlte, mit Alexander kuschelnd auf dem Sofa zu liegen, jetzt wo die ganze Familie wieder da war, nutzte Mathias seine Chance auch direkt nach dem Mittagessen. Thilo hatte sich nach oben in sein Zimmer verzogen. Mathias folgte ihm nach einer Weile und trat nervös ein, nachdem er kurz an der Tür geklopft hatte.  
Thilo saß an seinem Schreibtisch, umgeben von einem Stapel offener Bücher, einen Stift in der Hand.  
„Hey, hast du Zeit?“, fragte Mathias unsicher.  
Thilo nickte. „Der Kram läuft nicht weg.“  
„Ja.“ Mathias schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Im Moment fühlte er sich sicherer, wenn ein gewisser Abstand zwischen ihnen blieb. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte und nahm schließlich das erste, das ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Wir haben vorhin Natalie in der Stadt gesehen. Sieht so aus, als hätte sich das Ende deiner Beziehung bereits rumgesprochen, und das, wo Sofia nicht einmal in unsere Klasse geht. Für dich wird es morgen nicht lustig.“  
Thilo stöhnte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das hatte ich befürchtet. Aber da komme ich wohl nicht drum herum.“  
„Wenn es dich tröstet, sie hat Alex und mich Arm in Arm gesehen. Einen Teil der Aufmerksamkeit werde also ich abbekommen.“ Mathias rutschte langsam am Türblatt entlang auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme auf den Knien.   
Thilo lehnte sich zum Bett und angelte nach einem Dekokissen, das er zu Mathias warf. Der grinste und schob es sich in den Rücken.  
„Also ist es für dich jetzt offiziell.“  
„Ja, scheint so. Schneller als ich wollte, aber das kann man wohl eh nicht kontrollieren und dann hab ich es wenigstens hinter mir. Es sind auch nur noch ein paar Monate, dann sehe ich die Leute aus dem Jahrgang auch nicht mehr. So lange werde ich schon durchhalten. Irgendwie. Nervös bin ich deshalb nicht weniger.“  
„Ich bin hier, wenn du mich brauchst“, sagte Thilo und sah dann verlegen weg. Mathias erwiderte nichts.

„Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, was letzte Nacht passiert ist und auch das vor dem Urlaub. Ich hab einfach nicht bemerkt, was für ein Arschloch ich war, bis du mich heute Morgen so angeschrien hast. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich eine Menge Stress und wurde immer wieder an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnert. Als du dann plötzlich hier warst, sind bei mir wohl einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Das soll keine Ausrede sein, nur...“ Thilo zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte hilflos.  
Mathias lehnte seufzend den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich hätte getrost auf dieses Drama verzichten können. Du weißt, dass ich genug andere Probleme habe. Aber wenn wir wieder Freunde sein können, ohne, dass das alles zwischen uns stehen, dann war es das wert. Wir hätten uns schon viel eher unterhalten sollen.“  
„Freunde. Ich glaube, das bekomme ich hin, wenn du mir hilfst.“  
„Ich freue mich drauf.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Mathias war müde und fand seine Position zu bequem, um sie so schnell wieder aufzugeben.  
„Alex also. Ist das echt was Ernstes?“, fragte Thilo plötzlich. Mathias spürte, wie ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht vereinnahmte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich bin Hals über Kopf verknallt und ich will ihn die ganze Zeit nur um mich haben.“ Mathias öffnete nun doch die Augen. Thilos betretener Blick war ernüchternd. „Sorry, es ist einfach so“, fügte er schuldbewusst hinzu. Ihm selbst war es anfangs auch schwer gefallen, Thilo mit Sofia zu sehen. Jetzt waren ihre Rollen nur vertauscht.  
„Entschuldige dich nicht dafür. Du kannst nichts dafür. Und ich sollte froh sein, dich so glücklich zu sehen. Du hättest dein Strahlen eben sehen sollen.“  
Mathias biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe, hörte im Kopf Alexanders Stimme, die ihn ermahnte, das nicht zu tun, und wurde nur noch verlegener.  
„Und auch wenn ich eifersüchtig bin, ich sollte für Alex froh sein. Das mit Simon... ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich dachte immer, dass Alex und ich uns recht gut verstehen, eben wegen dieser ganzen Männersache und weil wir dann ja vom Alter her doch nicht so weit auseinander sind, wie das normal der Fall ist, aber da hab ich mich wohl komplett geirrt. Im Grunde weiß ich kaum etwas über ihn, seit er wieder da ist.“  
„Mich hat die Sache mit Simon auch ziemlich geschockt. Als Alex mir ein Foto von ihm gezeigt hat, habe ich auch erst gedacht, dass er mir ziemlich ähnlich sieht und dass ich nur Ersatz bin, aber das bin ich nicht. Das hat Alex sehr deutlich gemacht. Und ich habe auch nicht das Gefühl, wenn wir zusammen sind.“  
„Das klingt... gut.“ Thilo schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. Wahrscheinlich würde es ein wenig dauern, bis es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, Mathias und Alexander zusammen zu sehen.

„Und wie schaut das jetzt mit dir und Sofia aus? Liebst du sie wirklich nicht?“, fragte Mathias um von dem Thema abzulenken, schien es aber nicht besser zu machen, wenn er Thilos Reaktion richtig interpretierte. Der sank resigniert in sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist ja das bescheuerte. Wir haben zwar Stress, aber eigentlich liebe ich sie und jetzt hab ich das wohl komplett versaut. Ich bin so ein Vollidiot.“  
„Ich würde da ja gern widersprechen, aber leider kann ich nur beipflichten.“  
„Danke.“  
„Gerne.“  
Sie grinsten beide, noch vorsichtig, weil sie sich an ihre frühere Ungezwungenheit erst wieder herantasten mussten, aber es war ein Anfang.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?“  
„Nichts? Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.“  
„Du bist wirklich ein Vollidiot.“ Mathias verdrehte die Augen. „Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, hilft reden ziemlich viel, auch wenn‘s schwer fällt. Die Frage ist also nicht, ob du etwas tun kannst, sondern, ob du es willst.“  
„Wie denn?“  
„Geh zu ihr. Sag ihr die Wahrheit, nichts als die Wahrheit. Was du für sie empfindest, was du für mich empfindest, dass du ein chronischer Vollidiot bist...“  
„Musst du das so betonen?“, jammerte Thilo, doch Mathias sprach ungestört weiter. „Dass du nicht nachgedacht hast und einfach mit der Situation überfordert bist, aber sie eigentlich nicht verlieren willst... sofern es das ist, was du willst. Oder du steckst den Kopf in den Sand und hoffst, die geballte Frauenfront zu überleben. Viel Glück damit.“  
„Du hast kein Mitleid mit mir, oder?“  
„Ein bisschen, aber ich hebe es für hinterher auf, um dich notfalls zu trösten.“  
„Sehr großzügig.“  
„So bin ich halt.“  
„Ich hab nur noch keine Ahnung, wie ich Sofia morgen abfangen soll. Sie wird ständig von ihren Freundinnen umringt. Die werden mich zum Staatsfeind erklären und nicht mehr in ihre Nähe lassen.“  
„Dann geh jetzt zu ihr. Klär die Sache heute, dann hast du es hinter dir.“  
Thilo sah ihn skeptisch an und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Lehrbücher. Mathias konnte es in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich ihr das mit uns erzählen kann, ich meine, dann würde ich dich vor ihr outen, nicht nur mich.“  
Mathias freute sich darüber, dass Thilos egoistische Seite den Rückzug angetreten hatte. Dass er an ihn dachte, wenn auch verspätet, machte ihn ungeahnt glücklich.  
„Ich bin sowieso geoutet und ich gewöhne mich so langsam an den Gedanke. Mit Alex fühle ich mich, als hätte ich Superkräfte. Jetzt liegt es an dir, ob du den Mut hast, dazu zu stehen. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass du ohne diese Sache nicht weit kommst. Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber deine Gefühle für mich sind ein großer Teil des Ganzen und wenn du Sofia wirklich wieder haben willst, kannst du das wohl weder verschweigen, noch mit einer Lüge kaschieren. Wie ich schon sagte, jetzt hilft dir nur noch die Wahrheit.“  
Thilo nickte langsam und stand dann abrupt auf. „Okay, ich versuch es.“ Er kam zur Tür und hielt Mathias eine Hand entgegen, der sich überrumpelt auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Thilo umarmte ihn kurz. „Danke für den weisen Rat, Onkelchen.“  
Thilo hatte bereits polternd die ersten Stufen hinter sich gebracht, als Mathias verstand, was er mit seinen Worten meinte.  
„Hey!“, rief er ihm entrüstet hinterher und erntete ein schallendes Lachen. Mathias musste eingestehen, dass Thilo Recht hatte, wenn er mit Alex zusammen war, würde er technisch gesehen, tatsächlich Thilos Onkel werden. Der Gedanke war so vollkommen falsch, dass Mathias ihn hastig von sich schob.

Als Mathias Thilo die Treppen hinunter folgte, hörte er nur noch ein knappes ‚Ich bin weg‘ und dann die zufallende Haustür. Von Alex und Johannes, die auf dem Sofa saßen und Formeleins guckten, erntete er misstrauische Blicke. Vom Rest der Familie war weit und breit nichts zu hören oder sehen.  
„Was ist jetzt wieder passiert?“, fragte Johannes abgelenkt.  
„Nichts, alles in Ordnung.“  
„Wirklich?“ Es klang skeptisch und Mathias nickte.  
„Er ist auf dem Weg zu Sofia. Entweder kommt er gleich elendig zurückgekrochen oder es wird sehr spät.“ Mathias zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Johannes verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich schweigend wieder dem Fernseher zu, Während Alex seinen Blick über die Lehne hinweg auf Mathias gerichtet hielt. Der schob die Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen und leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen. Alex hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Mathias grinste. Nach dem Gespräch mit Thilo fühlte er sich irgendwie befreit. Diese Energie wollte er mit Alex teilen, nicht sinnlos vergeuden.  
In einem Anflug von Übermut schob er seine Zunge in die Wange und machte eine eindeutige Bewegung, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder hinauf ging. In Alexanders Zimmer. Mit Schwung warf er sich dort bäuchlings aufs Bett und schnappte sich das Buch, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es war in Englisch. Er hatte gerade einmal die ersten drei Sätze gelesen, als die Zimmertür aufging und Alexander hereinkam. Dann hörte er, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Mathias versuchte weiter zu lesen, doch mit Alexanders deutlicher Präsenz im Raum, konnte er den Sinn der Worte plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich erfassen. Seufzend legte er das Buch wieder weg und sah zu seinem Freund. Der Gedanke ließ ihn selig grinsen.

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?“, fragte Alexander und kam langsam näher.  
„Ja, sieht so aus, als wären wir auf einem guten Weg. Das erleichtert mich sehr.“  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Freut mich für dich.“ Alexander war am Bett angekommen und sah auf ihn herunter. „Und was hast du jetzt noch mit dem restlichen Tag so vor?“  
„Weiß nicht. Rumliegen. Relaxen. Sehen, was passiert. Und du so?“  
„Hm, lustig, dass du fragst. Eigentlich wollte ich ganz in Ruhe mit meinem Bruder das Rennen schauen, aber dann hat sich der Gedanke eingeschlichen, dass ich etwas viel angenehmeres tun könnte. Ich frage mich, woher das kommt.“ Alexander stützte sich mit einem Knie auf der Bettkante ab und beugte sich über Mathias. Der grinste breit.  
„Hm, keine Ahnung. Was sind das denn so für Gedanken?“  
„Dies und das. Eigentlich ist das alles noch recht vage.“  
„Vielleicht kann man das ja irgendwie deutlicher machen.“  
„Klingt gut. An was für eine Technik hattest du da gedacht?“  
„Nun ja, ich könnte den einen oder anderen Vorschlag vorführen und du sagst dann, ob es in die richtige Richtung geht.“  
„Hm, okay. Leg los.“  
Mathias musste lachen, weil er einfach nicht ernst bleiben konnte, doch er drehte sich auf die Seite, stemmte sich ein wenig hoch und griff mit einer Hand in Alexanders Nacken um ihn für einen langsamen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Ihre Zungen begrüßten sich ohne Scheu und umspielten einander, wie sie es in der vergangenen Woche schon oft getan hatten. Als Mathias den Kuss wieder löste, sah er Alexander erwartungsvoll an. „Und, war das einer der Gedanken, oder vollkommen falsch?“  
„Nein, nein, das schien mir schon in die richtige Richtung zu gehen, aber ich glaube, es war eher etwas wie das hier.“ Alexander küsste ihn erneut, doch diesmal mit mehr Feuer und intensiver. Mathias blieb der Atem weg. Als sie sich diesmal voneinander lösten, brauchte er einen Moment, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden.  
„Uh, ja, den Gedanke kann ich nachvollziehen.“  
„Das hab ich mir gedacht.“

Was folgte, war ein Spiel, das Mathias einiges an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte. Was immer ihm in den Sinn kam, er machte es langsam und sanft und jedes Mal, wenn er nachfragte, wiederholte Alexander die Geste mit mehr Feuer und Nachdruck. Es trieb Mathias an den Rand des Wahnsinns, was er schließlich auch nicht all zu leise ausdrückte.  
Alexander legte ihm daraufhin einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe es, deine Stimme zu hören, und Jo ahnt sicher auch so, dass wir nicht nur brav Händchen halten, aber ich glaube, wir werden vor die Tür gesetzt, wenn wir zu laut werden und die Jungs was mitbekommen. Also sssscht.“  
Mathias wurde rot, weil er damit schlagartig daran erinnert wurde, dass sie nicht alleine im Haus waren. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf und nickte schwach. Alexander lenkte ihn ab, indem er ihn wieder küsste und sich dann tiefer bewegte. Ihre Shirts waren sie in den letzten Minuten bereits losgeworden, der restliche Stoff folgte nach und nach. Für eine Weile gab Mathias alle Gedanken an komplizierte Gespräche auf. Sein Zeitgefühl verabschiedete sich gemeinsam mit seinem Verstand. Er konnte nur noch genießen.

Hinterher lagen sie in dem vollkommen zerwühlten Bett, geschafft und befriedigt und absolut eingesaut. Mathias verzog das Gesicht. „Also selbst wenn uns keiner gehört hat, ich glaube, man riecht es, wenn man auch nur in die Nähe das Zimmers kommt.“  
Alexander lachte und küsste träge Mathias‘ Stirn. „Hm, dann lohnt sich gleich wenigstens die Badewanne, wenn du willst.“  
„Hm, klingt gut... nachher, wenn ich mich wieder bewegen kann.“  
Alexander lachte wieder leise und antwortete nicht mehr, schmuste sich nur näher an ihn ran.

Später, als die Sonne schon tief stand und Alexander sich hochgequält hatte, um schon einmal das Badewasser einzulassen, wühlte Mathias in seiner Hose nach seinem Handy. Es gab eine neue Nachricht von Thilo.  
‚Sie hat mich getreten, geweint und dann geküsst‘. Dann folgte eine Reihe von Smileys, aus denen Mathias interpretierte, dass es unterm Strich wohl gut gelaufen war. Er antwortete mit einem grinsenden Smiley und einem Thumbs up, bevor er das Handy wieder wegsteckte.

Für einen Moment schloss Mathias die Augen und ein Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge. In den letzten zwei Wochen war sein Leben ins Chaos gestürzt worden und hatte sich dann so grundlegend geändert, dass es beängstigend war. Thilo, Alexander und er, jeder war dabei in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, doch jetzt schien es, als wären sie auf dem richtigen Weg zum glücklich sein. Mathias fühlte sich stärker denn je und mit dieser Kraft würde er alles schaffen, was vor ihm lag: seine Familie, die Schule, und alle Veränderungen, die kommen mochten.  
Als Alexander wieder ins Zimmer kam, sah Mathias zu ihm, mit all der Wärme und Liebe die er spürte. Dank diesem Mann hatte er endlich begonnen zu leben. Das war etwas, worauf er seine Zukunft aufbauen konnte.  
Ihre Zukunft.

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen, das war also das letzte Kapitel von Rauchzeichen, dass dank des NaNoWriMo nun doch recht schnell kam und dank Chiyuki später als geplant.  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Es hat mir jedenfalls viel Spaß gemacht, daran zu schreiben.  
> Danke für die Favs und Kommentare in den verschiedenen Archiven.  
> Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder in einer meiner anderen Geschichten.  
> In der Zwischenzeit wünsche euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und freue mich über Kommentare zwischen Adventskranz und Weihnachtsbaum ;-)  
> Eure split


End file.
